Secret Circumstance
by Drekaas
Summary: Vanessa aún busca la verdad sobre su doloroso pasado. Pero un giro inesperado del destino la hará vivir una aventura llena de emociones que tal vez la acerque mas a la verdad sobre lo que pasó y sobre lo que vendrá.
1. Secret Circumstance

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **¡Bienvenidos! Les presento esta historia la cual fue la primera que escribí en una página pública hace al menos 9 años bajo el título "Fic sin nombre" (poca originalidad xD). Ahora en 2015 decidí retomarlo pero no sin antes darle un nuevo giro, una historia mejor fundamentada, estructurada y redactada o por lo menos en comparación a lo que era. Este fic no se parece mucho a "Fic sin nombre" pero ambos llevan la misma idea.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo, si visitan mi perfil encontraran más fics que quizás puedan ser de su interés**. **Cualquier duda, comentario, felicitación o crítica pueden dejarlo en reviews o por mensaje privado. ¡Un saludo y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 1 - SECRET CIRCUMSTANCE**

La ciudad como siempre, se encontraba ocupada y llena de vida: Autos circulando, gente que caminaba y los negocios atendiendo clientes. Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Osaka. A decir verdad, el lugar le encantaba. Después de su última participación en el torneo de The King of Fighters había decidido asentarse a vivir aquí, por lo menos por un largo periodo. El torneo le había hecho viajar por el mundo para pelear en toda clase de sitios pero al final Japón había logrado conquistarla lo suficiente como para quedarse una larga temporada. Reflexionó un poco acerca del torneo y de cómo no pensaba volver a pelear en él desde que había renunciado a su cargo como mercenaria. Al menos tanto ajetreo no había sido en vano, pues la había acercado más a NESTS y a la verdad. En días como hoy se preguntaba si alguna vez lograría si objetivo o si valdría la pena descubrir lo que anhelaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, fue imposible para Vanessa el darse cuenta que comenzaba a alejarse de las calles más transitadas para meterse a algunas más escondidas y solitarias. El barullo de la ciudad casi se había desvanecido entre las paredes de los edificios.

— YAGAMIIIIIIIIII — Un fuerte chillido se escuchó delante de ella, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Una figura obscura bajó del techo de un edificio, seguida de inmediato por otra más. Vanessa se acercó para ver y pudo distinguirlos mejor. La primera figura tenía una piel blanca con cabellos rojos y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por esquivar los fuertes golpes del segundo hombre de piel muy morena que se abalanzaba con suma furia hacia él.

Uno de los golpes hizo contacto con el pelirrojo y lo mandó a volar envuelto en una bola de fuego hacía unos contenedores de basura, de nuevo el moreno de cabellos castaños se abalanzó con determinación directo hacia donde yacía su contrincante, pero sólo para ser repelido por una enorme columna de fuego purpura.

El pelirrojo era ahora quien se abalanzaba contra su oponente, propinándole una serie de golpes que culminaron con un torbellino de fuego. El moreno lo observaba en cuclillas, humeando por la descarga de fuego que acababa de recibir. Alzó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se río brevemente. El de cabellos rojos frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación y se dispuso a cargar su poder. En la mano de su oponente también comenzaban a aparecer flamas, preparándose para su ataque mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡IORI, NO! — Un grito agudo se escuchó, esta vez detrás de Vanessa quien se giró para mirar una figura pequeña corriendo hacia el lugar, seguía de otras más grandes.

— ¡NO! — Gritó el pelirrojo — ¡¿QUE HACES AQU…?! — Pero su distracción le costó caro pues una gran bola de fuego lo lanzó de manera violenta hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a Vanessa.

Aquel brutal ataque fue propinado con tal fuerza que ambos quedaron inconscientes al momento.

 ***/***

Poco a poco abrió los ojos con cuidado. Apenas estaba recobrando la conciencia pero su visión no era más que una imagen borrosa y confusa que le impedía distinguir con claridad lo que tenía delante de ella. Pasaron un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad y por fin su vista se encontró mirando al techo de una casa que no era la suya, aunque no recordaba con claridad que era lo que había ocurrido o como había llegado ahí. A pesar de encontrarse en un lugar extraño para ella no tenía miedo, pues el dolor de sus heridas lo superaba con creces así como el aturdimiento que le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza. Otro de sus sentidos se activó, pues un fuerte olor a comida invadía la habitación, estaba segura de que era algo que había probado antes, como harina, tal vez pasta… ¿Verduras? ¿Pescado? Ramen? No lo sabía. Conforme la confusión se fue disipando, pudo distinguir el sonido de 2 voces hablando entre sí.

— Lo mejor es que dejes a tu hermano encargarse de sus propios asuntos — Sentenció una voz masculina bastante familiar — Lo que hiciste fue peligroso —

— Él dijo que ya no se veía con Kusanagi — Dijo la segunda voz femenina con cierto reproche — O eso me dijo a mí… —

— Sea como sea, mantente fuera de peligro. Tal vez la próxima vez no estemos cerca para ayudarte —

Vanessa dejó salir un quejido de dolor al tratar de sentarse en el sofá donde se encontraba tendida, su brazo izquierdo lanzaba punzadas de dolor y se doblaba bajo el esfuerzo que se encontraba realizando. Intentó una vez más, tratando de no apoyar su brazo más lastimado y pudo incorporarse al fin, la cabeza pareció resentir la nueva posición enviando una oleada de nuevos dolores junto su espalda y cuello, haciéndola encogerse de dolor. El sonido de una figura caminando hacia ella no fue suficiente para hacerla levantar la cabeza, aunque la voz de quien se acercó a ella tuvo el efecto contrario.

— Hey, tómalo con calma — Dijo la voz familiar quien se había puesto de pie, frente a ella — Te diste un golpe bastante fuerte, Vanessa —

Ella levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a hacerla de referee en las peleas entre clanes? — Preguntó él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué me pasó? — Preguntó ella sosteniéndose el brazo.

— Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, tonta —

— ¿Porque no haces algo útil y me llevas a casa mejor? — Contestó a la par que se ponía de pie con esfuerzo.

— Eh, ¿Vanessa? — Dijo una vocecilla femenina con cierta cautela.

Tanto K' como Vanessa se giraron hacia la mesa de dónde provenía la voz. Una chica joven, de mediana altura, con largos cabellos rojos color carmesí y piel blanca hizo una reverencia un tanto torpe.

— Siento mucho lo que la pelea de mi hermano ha provocado, preparé algo de comer como manera de enmendar un poco el daño que has sufrido. Espero que puedas quedarte — Dijo la joven, sin dejar de hacer la reverencia. Detrás de ella una olla humeante, reposaba sobre la estufa.

K' miró interrogante a Vanessa y se encogió de hombros, indicándole que la elección era suya. Parpadeó varias veces pensando en su respuesta. No quería ser descortés y menos ante tal despliegue de amabilidad, aunque aquello no era para nada algo fuera de lo común proviniendo de una persona japonesa.

— C—Claro — Dijo aún con algo de dificultad, esbozando una sonrisa para continuar — Me encantaría—

— ¡PERFECTO! — Dijo la chica levantándose, sonriéndole de vuelta y girándose rápidamente hacia la olla caliente — Tomen asiento, les serviré en un momento —

K' y Vanessa se acercaron a la mesa, esta última a paso más bien lento. K' se dejó caer sobre su asiento, mientras que Vanessa retiró la silla y se sentó con cautela. Para alejar un tanto a su mente del dolor, decidió llevar a cabo una pequeña inspección visual de la casa. Por lo que podía observar era una casa de tamaño regular, aunque con habitaciones bastante amplias. Tenía un aspecto agradable y con bastante toque femenino, probablemente proveniente de la chica. La sala y la cocina se encontraban separados solamente por el comedor donde se encontraban sentados.

— ¿Qué haces en Osaka si el torneo terminó? — Preguntó K' mirándola fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

— Vivo aquí y busco algún rastro de NESTS, si los hay — Dijo Vanessa con un semblante más serio — Ya no soy mercenaria, lo hago por mi cuenta —

— Pues quizás estas de suerte — Dijo el platinado levantando las cejas — Máxima encontró algunos discos con evidencias en uno de los antiguos escondites de NESTS. Es posible que vayamos a investigar si hay más —

— ¿¡De verdad!? — Dijo Vanessa recargándose en la silla mientras miraba a K' con interés — ¡Iré con ustedes! —

— ¿Vas a aligerar o a entorpecer el trabajo? — La risa del platinado no se hizo esperar.

Vanessa frunció el ceño, pero con todo y todo entendió que no había manera de que pudiera hacer nada útil en una misión con los dolores que estaba experimentando ahora mismo. Le esperaban por lo menos unos cuantos días de reposo antes de volver a su ajetreado estilo de vida habitual. El dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba le impedía sentir un enfado más fuerte, el cansancio físico le agotaba también la abrumaba los sentidos.

— No te enfades, te dejaremos saber si encontramos algo— K' sonreía satisfecho por haberla enfadado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica pelirroja sirviera a ambos peleadores un plato de su comida. Debido a que no era japonesa, Vanessa no sabía cocinar comida como aquella. Tenía bien sabor y era bastante apetecible a la vista, aunque le apenaba no encontrarse en mejor estado para poder disfrutarla plenamente. Durante los primeros minutos en los que se encontraban comiendo nadie se atrevía a articular palabra, concentrados en probar bocado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? — Preguntó la chica desconocida con curiosidad.

— Porque no era importante — Dijo K'.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? — Preguntó nuevamente, está vez con la mirada dirigida a Vanessa.

— Entramos un juntos a un torneo llamado The King of Fighters hace años — Dijo Vanessa mientras se preparaba a comer su porción.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Así que eres una peleadora también? Cualquiera diría que eres una chica común y corriente —

De pronto, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose irrumpió en la conversación. De una habitación apareció el pelirrojo de tez blanca que momentos antes se había aparecido por entre los edificios del centro de Osaka. Aún tenía la ropa hecha harapos, Vanessa lo observó con cuidado y se dio cuenta que no era sino el mismísimo Iori Yagami, con quien hace más de un año había formado equipo en el ya mencionado torneo y con quien subsecuentemente había tenido una pelea, al darse cuenta de que era uno de los buscados en su agencia de mercenarios.

Iori se acercó a la cocina, sin inmutarse por la presencia de K' o Vanessa, a quienes él conocía perfectamente: Uno era nada menos que la copia barata de Kusanagi y la otra una peleadora de segunda categoría a quien había derrotado al terminar el torneo de hacía poco más de un año. Ella se creía que tanto ella como sus amiguitos podrían capturarle. " _Ja, que tontería_ " pensaba el pelirrojo. La verdad es que no le preocupaba la presencia de ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera porque estaban acompañando a su hermana. Ninguno se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a él, mucho menos a ella. Ninguno era rival para él, ni siquiera en el estado tan deplorable que se encontraba tras su pelea con…

— ¡Iori! Al fin te despiertas — Habló su hermana poniéndose de pie — Hice algo de comer, espero que tengas hambre — Dijo a la vez que servía un plato.

Iori no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente tomó el plato que habían servido para él y se recluyó de nuevo en la comodidad de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _"No tengo porque compartir el mismo espacio que ninguna persona indeseable"_ pensó.

Vanessa estaba perpleja. Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que Iori Yagami tuviese una hermana e incluso se sintió bastante tonta al haberlo investigado cuando ella trabajaba para Ling y jamás haber encontrado nada acerca de hermana o hermanos, pero si haberse dado cuenta por accidente luego de encontrarse en mitad de una pelea aleatoria.

— ¿Yagami es tu hermano? — Dijo Vanessa sorprendida y atando cabos con lo que la chica había dicho anteriormente soltó una de sus típicas bromas — ¿Estás segura que comparten el mismo ADN? Me sorprende que alguien como tu pueda ser hermana de él —

— Eso creo — Dijo La chica con aire pensativo — Fuimos criados de maneras diferentes, es todo —

— Creo que es hora de irnos, se está haciendo algo tarde y yo tengo cosas que hacer — Sentenció K' dejando en claro que la comida se había terminado.

Vanessa y K' se levantaron de la mesa casi al mismo tiempo y con un poco más de dificultad debido al atracón que se habían pegado. K' se puso sus gafas obscuras y sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, se dirigió en camino a la puerta. Sahori caminó detrás de ellos. K' fue el primero en salir, Vanessa le seguía pero la chica le extendió la mano antes de que pudiera continuar.

— Soy Sahori, Sahori Yagami. Gracias por acompañarme — Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias por dejarme desmayarme un rato en tu sofá, Sahori — Dijo Vanessa con un tono burlón. Ambas rieron mientras se daban la mano — Y por la comida, estuvo excelente — Vanessa salió de la casa.

— Pueden volver cuando quieran. Espero que pronto… — Dijo Sahori, lo último con una poco de preocupación en su voz.

K' bajó un poco sus gafas para mirar a Sahori mientras se acercaba a ella.

— No sé qué tan pronto pueda volver pero si tienes alguna otra emergencia, llámanos, ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo K' con un tono serio.

— Si — Dijo Sahori con un poco de tristeza — ¡Cuídense! — Dijo agitando la mano mientras se alejaban de la puerta.

En el transcurso a casa de Vanessa no intercambiaron muchas palabras, salvo indicaciones sobre cómo llegar. Una vez ahí, K' se bajó para acompañarla a la puerta del complejo de departamentos donde ella vivía. Era un edificio bastante grande que se mezclaba entre el panorama natural de la ciudad

— Bueno… — Dijo K' suspirando mientras que con los ojos inspeccionaba el lugar — Me asegurare de grabarme bien este lugar y te haré una pequeña visita una vez que hayamos encontrado algo —

— Hey, gracias — Dijo ella sonriendo — Es bueno encontrar una cara conocida —

— ¿Puedes subir o también esperas que te cargue? — Dijo el platinado bajando un poco sus gafas para verla.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien — Respondió Vanessa riéndose un poco de manera torpe.

— De acuerdo, entonces supongo que nos veremos luego — Dijo K' a manera de despedida y volviendo de vuelta a su auto.

Por una vez Vanessa se alegró de que el elevador del edificio funcionara, ya que no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para subir los 7 pisos que la separaban de su cama. Al llegar a su casa dio un fuerte suspiro y llegó directo a tumbarse a su cama.

Pensó en la tarde tan extraña que había acontecido. K', Iori, Sahori… Y NESTS. ¿Sería que por fin sus plegarias serían escuchadas y descubriría algo más que documentos faltantes y callejones sin salida? Vanessa tocó con emoción la argolla que reposaba en el dedo de su mano derecha.

— Espero que si — Dijo para sí misma y le dio un pequeño beso al anillo antes de abandonarse al sueño.


	2. Casi como estar muerto

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo. Apenas estoy dándole forma a la historia. Saboreándola un poco, pensando que dirección tomará. Espero que los pocos lectores (si los hay) hayan disfrutado de la entrega anterior y disfruten esta también. A mí me pareció un poco flojo u_u pero créanme cuando les digo que tengo grandes planes para este Fic jojojo. Paciencia.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 2 — CASI COMO ESTAR MUERTO**

— Tenemos un boletín especial de última hora, al parecer se ha desatado un fuerte incendio abarcando varios edificios en el lado noroeste de la ciudad de Osaka. Se desconocen las causas del siniestro, aunque se escuchan algunas explosiones por material inflamable en la zona. Se cree que la causa pudo haber sido provocado por una falla en una línea de electricidad cercana. Tenemos al aire a uno de nuestros reporteros en la zona, el cual tiene una entrevista con el jefe de bomberos a cargo… Adelante —

Vanessa se levantó del sofá para servirse un plato más de cereal. Habían pasado algunos días desde que la pelea de Iori le había provocado sus heridas, pero se encontraba relativamente bien. Sólo había tenido que faltar un día al trabajo puesto que el fin de semana se avecinaba y ahí podría descansar lo que hiciera falta para recuperar sus fuerzas. Casi había olvidado por completo lo que había ocurrido ese día sino es porque se mantenía firme con la esperanza de que K' volviera con buenas noticias.

* TOC TOC *

Vanessa dejó de lado el plato y el cereal para apresurarse hacía la puerta. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

— Soy yo — Dijo la voz que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Los latidos de Vanessa se hicieron más fuertes.

Al abrir la puerta K' entró sin esperar invitación. Vanessa lo veía fijamente sintiendo que el estómago le daba vueltas. ¿Sería acaso…? K' suspiró.

— Tengo una noticia buena, una mala y una peor. La mala noticia es que los discos duros no tenían información relevante para ninguno de nosotros — Sentenció sin quitarse las gafas oscuras y sentándose en el sofá de la sala — La buena noticia es que recuperamos más cosas del escondite que te comenté. Máxima estará revisándolas toda la semana —

Vanessa soltó un suspiro largo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

— Aún no me has preguntado por la peor — Dijo el platinado metiendo la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

— Que importa — Dijo Vanessa con frustración quitándose la mano del rostro y golpeando el sofá con suavidad.

— La peor es que esto se quemó bastante. Alguien intentó borrar toda evidencia — Dijo K' mientras acercaba la cara de Vanessa la foto que sacó de su bolsillo.

Vanessa recupero la compostura inmediatamente y arrancó la fotografía de las manos de K' mientras se ponía de pie. La fotografía en efecto se encontraba quemada, a tal grado que faltaba alrededor de dos tercios de la fotografía original. Lo que quedaba de ella formaba una letra "L" chamuscada por los bordes. En ella se veía un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino que sostenía un fusil de asalto mientras sonreía para la cámara.

— E—Es… Es el… — Dijo Vanessa sintiéndose desvanecer. Sus piernas dejaron de responder mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, pero sin dejar de mirar la fotografía — Es el. ¿Qué pasó? — Lanzó la pregunta sin esperar respuesta.

— El lugar era una autentica pocilga. Habían fotografías en las paredes. Esta era una de ellas. Máxima supo que era el mismo porque cuando formamos equipo en el torneo nos enseñaste una fotografía preguntándome si lo habíamos visto, ¿Recuerdas? — K' se encorvó — Yo no lo recordaría, pero el cerebro de metal del grandulón no olvida nunca una cara. Por desgracia fue lo único que encontramos… Al menos por ahora —

Vanessa dio vuelta a la fotografía y miró una fecha escrita en ella: 17/07. Él había muerto mes y medio después. ¿Dónde se había tomado la foto? ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Porque? Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y en el alma. Vanessa depositó la fotografía sobre la mesa de centro frente al sofá. Sentía que si continuaba mirándola solo por un segundo más rompería en llanto.

K' permaneció con la cabeza baja, mientras miraba la silueta inmóvil de Vanessa. En momentos como este le daba gusto no tener ningún tipo de memoria fuerte que le atara al pasado. No se imaginaba vivir con un dolor tan grande como con el que vivía la pelirroja. Pensó que sería mejor esperar un momento a que ella saliera de sus pensamientos para volver a articular palabra. Al cabo de algunos minutos en silencio, decidió que era momento.

— Quisiera pedirte un favor — Dijo K' quitándose las gafas — Es sobre Sahori —

— ¿Que hay con ella? — Vanessa se levantó del suelo, y caminó lentamente en dirección a la cocina y a la caja de cereales que minutos antes había abandonado. Quería asegurarse de no acercarse mucho a la fotografía. No mientras K' estuviera ahí.

— No sé exactamente como pedírtelo — Dijo el platinado recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Suspiró. — ¿Crees que pudieras…? Ya sabes… ¿Ser su amiga o algo? —

— No tengo idea de lo que quieres decirme — Dijo Vanessa muy seria recogiendo su plato. Aun pensaba en la fotografía.

— ¿Sabes? Tener Yagami como apellido no es una cosa muy común y en lugares como este es casi como estar muerto —La última palabra pareció atraer la atención de la pelirroja quien se giró hacia él — Tú la viste. Viste que clase de chica es. Tan pronto como alguien se entera de su apellido, la gente le huye. Pocas personas quieren algo que ver con Iori Yagami —

Vanessa parpadeó. "Es casi como estar muerto" repitió en su mente.

— Ella es una buena chica, pero no tiene amigos ni familia si tomas en cuenta que su familia son la razón por la que todo el mundo la desprecia. Kula la visita a veces, pero Kula tiene a Diana, a Whip, a Máxima y a mí. Nosotros somos su familia. ¿Pero Sahori? Ah, Sahori tiene a Iori Yagami — Dijo K' soltando una risa sarcástica

— ¿Porque es tan importante para ti que yo sea su amiga? — Vanessa se sentía confundida.

— Porque cuando yo me sentía más solo, Máxima llegó a ayudarme. Me toca asegurarme de que otra persona no se sienta totalmente sola — K' miraba al suelo — No se puede salvar a los muertos, pero si a los muertos en vida... —

Vanessa entendió a lo que se refería. El hombre de la fotografía estaba muerto, pero Sahori aún vivía. Tal vez a veces su sed de venganza por el pasado era bastante egoísta.

— Si quieres no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ti. Te hará bien un cambio de aires. No te preocupes demasiado por lo de NESTS, Máxima y a mí no hay nada que nos guste más que salir de excursión a buscar rastros de lo que era NESTS y de nosotros mismos — K' se puso de nuevo sus gafas oscuras — También algo que te sirva, claro —

K' caminó hacía la puerta y salió de la casa. Vanessa no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo. Mientras comía su cereal pensó en la petición del platinado. De alguna extraña manera, estaba segura de que K' hablaba desde la verdad: Desde sus inicios en el torneo K' había logrado no solo hacerse de amistades grandes, sino también recuperar parte de su familia cuando se enteró de que Whip era su hermana. K' había entendido que si bien no había encontrado las respuestas de su pasado, ahora tenía mucho más y eso le era suficiente. Máxima parecía más interesado en buscar respuestas de K', que el mismo K'.

Vanessa le lanzó una mirada a la argolla de su mano izquierda.

— Seguro que tú estarías contento de ayudar a un alma en pena, ¿Verdad? — Dijo abrazando la mano y el anillo junto a su pecho — Creo que es lo que debo hacer — Dijo abandonando el plato sobre la mesa.

Salió de la cocina hacía su habitación, tomó la primera chaqueta que encontró y se encaminó con la misma rapidez fuera de la casa.

 ***/***

Sahori bostezó con pereza mientras se acercaba a su consola de videojuegos, una vez que la encendió se sentó en el sofá y agarró un control para comenzar el juego. Quería ver si esta vez podía vencer su récord anterior y terminar el juego en menos de 30 minutos.

Tras unos minutos de juego, la puerta de la habitación de Iori se abrió. Dejando salir al pelirrojo, quien ya se encontraba listo para salir. Sobre la ropa llevaba una gabardina de color negro y en la mano un enorme estuche del mismo color.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Dijo Sahori sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Iori suspiró. Se agachó un poco para dejar el estuche en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermana. Tomó el segundo control para la consola para unirse al juego con ella. Ella luchó un poco para contener una sonrisa, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para él.

Habían pocas cosas que hacían salir a Iori de su típica faceta de monstruo sin sentimientos: La música y su hermana. Ambas cosas a las que Iori les guardaba un profundo apego; Las dos le habían conocido cuando él era solo un niño normal, le acompañaron cuando recibió el entrenamiento al que le debía toda su forma de ser y permanecían a su lado en la actualidad con el Iori que todo conocía.

A veces deseaba haberse despegado por completo de ella mientras crecían. Ella podría haber crecido en otras circunstancias, con otro nombre y donde nadie supiera de su apellido o familia. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que de no haber sido por su hermana, no hubiera podido sobrellevar toda la preparación para utilizar el fuego de los Yagami siendo solo un chico. Probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco o hubiera…

— ¡Moriste! — Dijo Sahori riendo — Presiona ese botón — Dijo señalando el control de Iori — Con eso puedes revivir —

"Contigo pude revivir, tonta" pensó Iori. Decidió pasar su concentración al juego para ayudarle a terminar lo más rápido que pudiera, tenía planes para ensayar en la noche y no quería ser interrumpido. Después de todo, no había tenido oportunidad de participar en una banda desde hacía bastante tiempo. Varios minutos más tarde, la partida había terminado.

— No quiero que me sigas más. Casi provocas que me maten el otro día — La voz de Iori era severa — Si no hubieras estado acompañada no dudo que ESE también te hubiese matado a ti — Iori frunció el ceño recordando.

— No quiero que mueras — Dijo Sahori abrazándose de él.

— Entonces confía en mi — Dijo Iori rodeándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro le acarició la cabeza — Tengo que irme. Volveré tarde, no me esperes — Y se levantó el sofá no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Sahori — Y no me sigas, tampoco —

— ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer aquí toda la tarde a solas? — Sahori se cruzó de brazos.

— Podrías comenzar por limpiar mi habitación, está hecha un asco — Dijo Iori sonriendo mientras salía de la casa.

Sahori resopló con indignación.

 ***/***

— Iori no mentía — Dijo para sí misma — Este lugar es como un campo de guerra abandonado — Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, Sahori le dio un poco de forma a la habitación de su hermano: Levantó las cosas tiradas del suelo, tendió la cama, pasó la aspiradora y puso la ropa en su lugar. Aún con todo lo que había hecho le pareció que la habitación tenía mal aspecto.

* TOC TOC *

Sahori dio un respingo. ¿Acaso Iori habría olvidado algo? Se había ido hace más de 30 minutos, para entonces sería muy tarde para volver. Se acercó con curiosidad a la puerta y echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Sonriendo se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hola! — Dijo Sahori con emoción.

— ¡Hola, Sahori! ¿Cómo estás? — Dijo Vanessa sonriéndole con una bolsa en la mano.

— ¡Bien, yo estaba…! ¡Pasa, por favor, adelante! — Sahori abrió la puerta de par en par para dejar pasar a Vanessa.

— Gracias — Le contestó Vanessa quien observaba el sofá donde hacía pocos días había despertado de repente.

— Toma asiento por favor — Dijo señalando en dirección a la sala. Sahori se sentó en un sofá distinto — ¿Qué haces por aquí? —

— Bueno, yo... es que salí a caminar para tomar un poco de aire. Y se me ocurrió pasar por aquí a ver como estabas. Traje algunas bebidas para charlar un rato, ya sabes — Vanessa levanto la bolsa que tenía en la mano y la puso sobre la mesita de centro.

— ¿Cerveza? — Dijo Sahori — Yo nunca he bebido cerveza — Agregó algo avergonzada.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Nunca has bebido cerveza? ¡La cerveza es la bebida perfecta para todo luchador! ¡No hay nada mejor que una cerveza bien fría después de un duro combate! — Vanessa se apresuró a sacar una lata de la bolsa, abriéndola hábilmente con una mano y entregándosela a Sahori — Anda, toma… —

Sahori la sostuvo con la mano mientras Vanessa abría una para ella y le daba un largo trago. Sahori quiso imitarla pero el sabor amargo casi la hace escupir.

— Ugh, no te ofendas pero — Sahori se limpió la boca — Esto tiene muy mal sabor… —

— La cerveza es así, pero te aseguro que después de la tercera no te arrepentirás —

Sahori la veía beber con tanta naturalidad que pensó que probablemente tenía razón. Ambas continuaron bebiendo y charlando sobre cosas sin importancia ya que de inmediato pasaron a la consola. Después de muchas horas jugando y charlando sobre videojuegos (y muchas más cervezas) ambas se gritaban y reían frenéticamente mientras intentaban superarse la una a la otra en un popular juego de combate.

— ¡Maldición! — Grito Vanessa dejando el control en el sofá — Esta bien, tu ganas. No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan buena para todos los juegos a la vez… — Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Tengo tiempo de sobra para jugar a todos. Una vez intenté jugar con los ojos cerrados y llegué hasta el nivel 8 — Dijo Sahori orgullosa de su hazaña.

— Bueno, eso significa que tendré que venir más seguido para poder derrotarte. Quien sabe, tal vez hasta me compre mi propia consola — Vanessa busco la forma de asegurarle que no sería la última vez que se verían, antes de retirarse a su casa — Bueno, creo que se está haciendo bastante tarde y yo vivo e… —

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó afuera, seguido de algunos pasos sonoros y pesados, luego otro estruendo esta vez algo había chocado en contra de la puerta de entrada.

— Tranquila — Dijo Vanessa poniéndose frente a Sahori — Yo me encargaré —

Una respiración pesada y gorgoreante se escuchaba al otro lado. Vanessa dio una rápida mirada por la mirilla de la puerta, pero sea lo que sea, estaba bloqueando la vista. Giró la manija de la puerta con mucho cuidado y de un solo movimiento la abrió. El cuerpo de Iori cayó duro como una tabla hacia el interior de la casa. Sahori corrió al lado de su hermano.

— ¡IORI! ¿¡Puedes oírme!? ¿¡IORI!? — Sahori tocó con suavidad el pecho de su hermano.

Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre, muchas de las heridas de su pelea anterior que comenzaban a sanar habían vuelto a abrirse. Iori despedía ese característico olor a quemado que provocaba su pelea con Kyo, además de la ropa carbonizada y un poco de humo brotando de las heridas más grandes, aun ardiendo por dentro. Iori no articuló respuesta alguna por lo que su hermana acercó su oído a la boca de su hermano, para comprobar que aún respiraba.

— ¡Vanessa! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo hacia su habitación, rápido! — Ambas chicas lo trasladaron fácilmente hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama.

— ¿Crees que puedas quitarle la ropa? — Dijo Sahori en un tono muy serio.

— ¿¡Que!? — Vanessa se sonrojo un poco. No estaba segura de si ella hablaba en serio o se le había pasado la mano con las cervezas.

— Debo preparar un remedio para sus heridas, es un poco complicado, pero no me tomará más de 15 minutos hacerlo. Debo colocarlo directo en sus heridas, por eso necesito que le quites la ropa — Sahori salió disparada a la cocina donde de pronto sonaron trastes volando y puertas abriéndose — ¡Si no lo hacemos rápido, el daño puede ser permanente! — Gritó Sahori desde la cocina.

Vanessa tragó saliva. Bueno, por lo menos el pelirrojo se encontraba inconsciente y no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dispuso a comenzar su tarea deshaciendo las cintas de las pesadas botas que llevaba y jaló fuertemente para quitar una y después la otra. Con mucho cuidado de no tocar algo equivocado, Vanessa desabotonó el pantalón y tiró de el por la parte que iba hacia los pies para deslizarlo hacia el suelo. La cara de Vanessa estaba roja como un tomate mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no mirar. "Debí haber comenzado por la camisa" pensó. Pero cuando desabotonó y retiró la camisa de Iori supo que se equivocaba ya que no importando de qué lado hubiese empezado, le costaba trabajo no mirar.

— Ya estoy aquí — Dijo Sahori entrando a la habitación con una olla pequeña — Ya estoy aquí, Iori — Repitió bajando la olla y mojando una pequeña franela en los contenidos de la misma.

Vanessa salió de la habitación para no ver y para evitar que Sahori se diera cuenta de lo avergonzada que se encontraba tras encontrarse en tan penosa situación. Fue hacia la mesita que se encontraba en la sala y rápidamente abrió una cerveza, bebiéndola de golpe. El amargo sabor le hizo girar la cabeza a los lados. Gritos desgarradores salían de la habitación de Iori, junto con intentos de Sahori de tranquilizar a su hermano.

— Tranquilo, solo soy yo — Se escuchó a Sahori decir — Sabes que tengo que hacerlo o te tomaría meses recuperarte de tales heridas — Iori aulló de dolor — Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo — Su voz reflejaba tristeza.

Vanessa bebió otras cervezas más. Una hora después los quejidos y gritos cesaron, Sahori emergió de la habitación con un semblante cansado y puso la olla aún con algo del remedio sobre la mesa. Sahori se acercó a Vanessa.

— Gracias por tu ayuda — Le dijo con una voz cansada — Creo que tenía tantas heridas que de no haber sido por tu ayuda y por la calma que me provocó la cerveza, no hubiera alcanzado a curarlas todas — Sahori tenía una sonrisa un poco fingida.

— No hay problema — Dijo Vanessa — Aunque creo que es un poco tarde para que vuelva a mi casa. Y además creo que me pasé de la cuenta con las cervezas. ¿Te parece si me quedo en el sofá? —

La cara de Sahori se iluminó.

— ¿¡Como, una pijamada!? —Dijo emocionada.

— Bueno, supongo que no es muy tarde para ver una película — Vanessa sonrió al verla más contenta y empezó a buscar el control de la televisión.

— ¡Haré palomitas! — Dijo Sahori que no podría creer que tendría una invitada toda la noche. A pesar de lo que había pasado con Iori, este sin duda era uno de los mejores días que había pasado. Y no quería que terminase pronto.


	3. Realidad Yagami

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡Capitulo 3! Ahhh, siento como si la historia avanzara muy rápidamente :) Este capítulo me tomó más de lo que esperaba, más que nada porque parte de lo que había escrito originalmente terminó siendo para el capítulo 4 en lugar del 3 D: Me pareció apropiado para no apresurar las cosas (no tiene sentido ahora, pero cuando lean el 4 lo entenderán).** **Pienso que es un poco aburrido u_u pero a la vez necesitaba hacerlo, el siguiente capítulo es bastante interesante. Se los prometo.**

 **Un saludo y mención especial a la gente que se ha molestado en dejarme reviews o han dado follow para estar al pendiente de esta historia. Y a los que no, pues espero que al menos les esté gustando y si no ¿Que esperan para dejar algún comentario al respecto? D:**

 **¡Bueno, no los aburro más! ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 3 - REALIDAD YAGAMI**

— Di tus últimas palabras, niño bonito… —K' encendió una flama en su mano, observando a su oponente tambalearse mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¡No soy un clon! — Gruñó él — Mis memorias… No pueden ser… — Miró sus manos tratando de comprender.

— Hora de terminar con esto — K' cargó el poder en su guante al máximo y se deslizó hacia el de cabellos castaños, provocando una explosión de llamas que lanzó a este último por los aires. Cayó haciendo un sonido sordo y hueco. Ya no era más.

K' lanzó una última mirada al cadáver que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Decidió que era mejor acercarse y asegurarse de que de verdad estuviera muerto. Pateó el cuerpo para colocarlo boca arriba y comprobó que efectivamente ya no respiraba. El platinado hizo un sonido con la boca en señal de desaprobación. Mira que darse cuenta de que aún después de tanto tiempo aún quedaba un clon de Kyo Kusanagi haciendo escándalo por la ciudad.

Hace días que había recibido una llamada de Vanessa, diciendo que Sahori le había comentado que su hermanito estaba más que seguro que los últimos encuentros que había tenido con Kusanagi, no habían sido con el chico castaño de toda la vida sino con uno de sus clones. Iori sabía muy bien que Kyo no tenía la sed de sangre que se observaba en el clon y aunque intentó acabar con él, solo logró dejarlo moribundo en un callejón. A Maxima le había tomado bastante más tiempo encontrarlo del que pensaba pero K' se sentía feliz de por fin poder darle el golpe que lo arrancaría de este mundo. K' movió ligeramente la cabeza del clon con el pie y la observó con detenimiento. No había sangre. Seguramente ni siquiera era humano. Antes de colocarse sus gafas obscuras, sacó un teléfono móvil de su chaqueta y macó un número. Esperó respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Si? — Dijo una voz profunda.

— Buenos días señor Maxima, hablaba para ofrecerle partes robóticas a muy buen precio. Contamos con una promoción: llévese 2 piernas y le regalamos los brazos. ¿Es usted un hombre feo y sin ningún tipo de gracia? No se preocupe, puede llevarse también la cara golpeada de Kyo Kusanagi — K' intentó utilizar su mejor voz de vendedores

La voz al otro lado del teléfono se rio.

— Voy para allá, compañero — Maxima colgó y se apresuró a ir hacia donde K' se encontraba.

 ***/***

— ¿Estás lista? —Dijo el platinado que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— Si —Contestó Vanessa saliendo fuera del departamento y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Ambos subieron al auto de K', donde en el asiento trasero ya les esperaban Sahori y Kula. Ambas saludaron a Vanessa y todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar a buena hora. K' se disponía a llevar a Kula a una feria que había llegado a la ciudad; había accedido a la petición de Maxima a cambio de poder encargarse el solo del clon de Kusanagi. Lo había disfrutado tanto que ni siquiera le molestaba tener que ir. "Pero si tengo que ir, no voy a aburrirme yo solo" se dijo a sí mismo, ya que había invitado a Vanessa para tener alguien con quien charlar y a Sahori para que alguien acompañara a Kula a las atracciones.

— ¿Han tenido algún tipo de avance con los archivos del escondite de NESTS? — Preguntó Vanessa mientras miraba fuera de la ventana.

— No lo sé —Dijo K' sin ningún tipo de pena — Pero creo que de haber encontrado algo ya, Máxima me hubiera avisado. Además habíamos estado demasiado ocupados encargándonos de Kusanagi Jr.… Aunque si te soy sincero, Yagami lo había dejado ya bastante muerto —Agregó con un poco de pena, le hubiera gustado bastante lidiar con el clon el solo.

Vanessa recordó el día en el que Iori había llegado tan golpeado a causa de la pelea con el clon. Iori no era ningún peleador cualquiera, ya que no había tenido problema de encargarse de Seth, Vanessa y Ramón al mismo tiempo. Era casi como su hubiera nacido para matar. Tenía que haber sido un clon bastante fuerte ya que a Iori le tomo bastantes días antes de sentirse con ganas de salir según lo que había escuchado de Sahori. "Bueno, por lo menos no he tenido que volverlo ver a la cara de nuevo" se dijo a si misma aliviada, recordando la vergüenza que pasó al tener que desnudarle para que su hermana pudiera curar sus heridas. Recordó también que aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar mirar con algo de lascivia…

— ¿Y si tú no investigas lo de NESTS, que haces en tus ratos libres? — Vanessa dijo de pronto, para buscar distraerse de su actual línea de pensamiento.

— ¡Le gusta estar todo el día durmiendo en el sofá y mirando programas de chicas en bikini! — La voz de Kula se apresuró a responder la pregunta.

K' dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.

— Bueno, eso es porque me gustan las mujeres. Y además, eso es mejor que los estúpidos programas de citas que miras todo el día — respondió K' con voz enfadada.

Kula le sacó la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño. Vanessa y Sahori rieron.

— ¿Tu que se supone que haces? — Dijo K' tratando de cambiar el tema de él, aun molesto por la interrupción de Kula.

— Bueno — Dijo Vanessa reflexionando por un momento — Doy clases en un gimnasio de box 5 días por semana, eso me mantiene en forma y me da de comer. Últimamente también juego muchos juegos de video… —

— Eso es culpa mía —Dijo Sahori con una sonrisa en la cara.

El viaje hasta llegar a la feria transcurrió sin intercambio de palabras, a excepción de Kula y Sahori quienes hablaban incesantemente sobre distintos temas que rotaban desde la escuela de Kula, videos de Internet y programas de televisión. Aunque la diferencia de edades era evidente entre ambas, sus personalidades eran muy similares lo cual hacía que se llevaran muy bien.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar Kula y Sahori se apresuraron a salir del automóvil para admirar la vista que tenían frente a ella. Cientos de luces de colores adornaban todos los juegos mecánicos de la feria junto a algunas carpas con juegos. Había una montaña rusa, una rueda de la fortuna, carritos chocones, carrusel… prácticamente un sin fin de atracciones. ¿Y qué decir de los juegos? Cientos de peluches, juguetes y otros cachivaches varios colgaban de las carpas de retos como tiro al blanco, derribar las botellas, atrapar manzanas con la boca, etc.

Kula pegó un grito de emoción mientras corría hacia la entrada no sin antes tomar de la mano a Sahori, arrastrándola a ir con ella. Por su parte Sahori estaba perpleja a ver todo aquello. A pesar de tener ya la mayoría de edad nunca en su vida había estado en una feria, pero lo que alcanzaba a apreciar le gustaba y mucho. Parecía un lugar muy divertido y lleno de cosas nuevas que conocer.

K' y Vanessa caminaron con calma hacia la taquilla para comprar entradas para todos. Sahori los alcanzó justo antes de que pagaran y les acercó un billete de gran denominación el cual era suficiente para pagarle la entrada a ellos y quizás otras 10 personas más. Ambos la miraron con una mirada confusa.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí y tengo más, así que no se molesten en pagar ni un centavo. ¡Esta noche corre por mi cuenta! —

Después de varios intentos fallidos por persuadirla, decidieron que era mejor no llevarle la contraria y aceptar el dinero. Una vez que pagaron la entrada le entregaron a cada uno un programa de eventos que también incluía un mapa del lugar. Decidieron que primero darían una vuelta juntos para inspeccionar el lugar antes de decidir qué hacer.

Vanessa se giró para mirar a Sahori quien miraba atónita para todos lados y de vez en cuando escudriñaba el mapa con cara rara. Kula por su lado brincaba de lado a lado y daba vueltas como un trompo alrededor de K' mientras tarareaba alguna canción, de vez en vez soltaba un _"¡QUIERO SUBIRME A ESA!"_ cuando pasaban al lado de una atracción. El platinado solo la miraba revolotear de lado a lado visiblemente molesto por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba tener que lidiar a alguien tan distinta a él.

— ¿Qué es eso de carritos chocones? —Preguntó Sahori confundida, volteando a ver a Vanessa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es un juego donde te subes a un cochecito difícil de controlar y chocas a toda la gente que puedas! - Gritó Kula apresurada a contestar — ¡Es mi favorito porque K' nunca puede superarme! —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo de antemano lo que sus palabras iban a provocar.

— Tch, que tontería, para empezar no es verdad —K' se cruzó de brazos — Además el juego ni siquiera tiene un puntaje... ¡Ni siquiera tiene un objetivo! ¿Cómo vas a superarme en un juego que no tiene sentido? —

— Dices eso porque tienes miedo de subirte conmigo y que te pegue una paliza… — contestó Kula.

K' lanzó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Miedo dices? ¡Ja! Vamos a ver quién tiene miedo de quien luego de que te saque fuera de la pista —Dijo corriendo a la fila del juego. Kula lo siguió dando saltitos.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabías lo que son los carritos chocones? —Preguntó Vanessa con curiosidad mientras iban a formarse detrás de Kula y K'.

Sahori se sonrojó.

— B-Bueno… Es que yo… Bueno… Creo que yo nunca había venido a una feria antes… — Comentó avergonzada.

Vanessa cambió su expresión a un semblante más serio.

— Tranquila —le dijo con una sonrisa — No tienes por qué apenarte tampoco es para tanto —Vanessa se tocó la nunca mientas dudaba si hacerle la pregunta que tenía en mente — Si no te molesta contarme, ¿Cómo es que nunca habías venido? —

— Las reglas en mi casa eran bastante estrictas para Iori y yo me negaba a ir a ciertos lugares cuando mi hermano tenía que quedarse en la mansión para entrenar —

— ¿Mansión? —Dijo Vanessa con sorpresa. Por la forma en la que vivían le costaba creer que vinieran de una familia adinerada — ¿Que era tan especial sobre Iori? —

— Si, la mansión de mi padre donde crecimos —Dijo Sahori suspirando mientras pensaba en la respuesta a la segunda pregunta — La tradición del clan Yagami siempre ha marcado que sería el primogénito de la familia quien tendría que seguir los pasos de mi padre e Iori se supone que sería el único hijo de mis padres. Pero a los pocos años de nacer él, nací yo. Desde que yo puedo recordar Iori pasaba las mañanas estudiando y las tardes entrenando duramente, a veces hasta muy tarde. Mi padre era muy severo con él, siempre gritándole y empujándolo hasta el límite. No podía salir con sus amigos, no podía salir a divertirse… Muy pocas veces teníamos tiempo para estar juntos, pero aun así nos queríamos a rabiar. En cambio a mí, mi padre siempre me trató bien y siempre se dedicó a cumplirme todos mis caprichos. Y aunque enviaba constantemente a sus criados para que me pasearan por la ciudad, yo no quería ir a ningún lado sin Iori —

Vanessa se quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía ni idea de que la pelea entre clanes era un asunto tan serio. Se imaginó que la vida de Iori en su niñez tendría que haber sido muy dura y eso explicaba de sobremanera la actitud amarga y fría que parecía tener siempre. Sahori pareció notar su cara pensativa.

— No creas que Iori ha sido siempre la persona que tú conoces ahora… Cuando éramos niños era un chico muy curioso, alegre y risueño —Sahori hizo una mueca de dolor — Recuerdo cuando recibió sus primeros entrenamientos… Esa noche corrió directo hacia mi habitación, me monstruo muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo mientras lloraba. Me abrazaba muy fuerte y me decía que no quería volver a entrenar. Cada vez que volvía de un entrenamiento pasaba lo mismo y llorábamos juntos. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando dejó de llorar, pero eventualmente se convirtió en… pues, en el Iori de ahora… —Sahori parpadeo, como saliendo de un trance — Aunque conmigo siempre ha sido muy dulce —

— ¿Y cómo es que salieron de ahí? —Dijo Vanessa.

— ¡Ah! Eso tiene una parte divertida—Sonrió Sahori — Mi padre me preguntó un día que quería de regalo para mi cumpleaños número 18 y le contesté que quería una casa. Él me dijo que le dijese que cual quería y el me la compraría al momento. Iori y yo elegimos una juntos, estábamos muy emocionados. Habíamos hablado de eso desde pequeños. Escogimos una y mi padre la compró para mí. Aunque… creo que fue demasiado para él porque al poco tiempo falleció. Era aun relativamente joven —

— Lo siento —

— No te preocupes… ¡Creo que es nuestro turno! —Dijo Sahori cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraban ya muy adelante de la fila.

Los 4 entraron al juego que aunque duraba solo 10 minutos pareció durar horas. Entre risas intentaban controlar los pequeños carros y daban vueltas colisionando los unos con los otros. Sahori no entendía muy bien como tomar el control del cochecito pero no le importaba, reía y reía a cada choque, nunca había jugado antes y nunca se imaginó que algo tan simple pudiera resultar tan divertido.

K' por su parte hacía su mejor esfuerzo por chocar a Kula, que de algún modo dominaba el coche sin problemas conduciendo con suma agilidad por toda la pista y chocando a la gente solo cuando ella se decidía a hacerlo. Se sintió bastante estúpido de poder conducir un automóvil de verdad y no poder controlar un simple juego para niños. Tendría que ser una broma.

Una vez que se bajaron del primer juego corrieron al siguiente, la montaña rusa donde Kula nuevamente convenció a K' de subirse con ella. Vanessa y Sahori gritaban riéndose en cada vuelta y cada bajada. Luego de ahí pasaron a tomar algo de comer en una pequeña plaza de comida. Kula y Sahori comieron rápidamente para subirse a todas las atracciones que pudiesen antes de que tuviese que ser hora de irse. Vanessa y K' comieron tranquilamente mientras K' le contaba acerca de los clones de Kyo que había derrotado y también sobre los planes de Maxima para buscar más restos de NESTS.

Una vez que terminaron se retiraron del lugar. Primero K' dejó a Sahori en su casa quien iba cargando un enorme oso de peluche que K' le había ayudado a ganar. Se despidió agitando la mano con emoción y siguieron su camino a casa de Vanessa. Se despidió de K' y Kula mientras entraba por la entrada de los departamentos. Inmediatamente al llegar al sofá se tumbó aun pensando en las historias que Sahori le había contado. No había dejado de pensar en ello desde que se lo dijo. Sintió mucha pena por Iori pero por lo menos se sentía feliz de poder darle felicidad a su hermana, ya que era ella quien le hacía feliz a él. _"No ha sido siempre la persona que tú conoces ahora"_ repitió en su mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	4. ¿Is this the real life?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Hemos llegado al capítulo 4! Pff, me tomó casi 1 semana escribir este fragmento aun teniendo ya la idea sobre la que iba a tratar (realmente tengo ya pensados por lo menos los siguientes 2 después de este), pero es solo que tuve un bajón de inspiración aunado al hecho de que me ocupé con otras cosas. Sin embargo me decidí terminar de escribir esto de una vez por todas y ¡aquí estamos!** **Y vaya si me decidí, puesto que este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 4 - ¿IS THIS THE REAL LIFE?**

Iori descansaba cómodamente sobre el sofá individual de su sala, descansando los pies sobre la mesa. Por la televisión pasaba un programa rarísimo de concursos donde los participantes debían cantar canciones de karaoke mientras se enfrentaban a cosas absurdas y humillantes como insectos en el cuerpo o soportar que les lanzaran comida en la cara. La verdad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el programa sino era más bien una excusa para hallarse tumbado en el sofá. Sus dedos se movían hábilmente sobre las cuerdas de su bajo nuevo, ya que después de la pelea con el estúpido clon de Kusanagi se había el anterior había quedado reducido a nada.

Sahori relataba por tercera o cuarta vez los acontecimientos de las últimas 3 semanas con su amiga Vanessa: El día en el que pasaron la tarde jugando videojuegos y por la noche vieron películas, otro día que fueron al cine juntas, cuando la invitó a su casa a cocinar y otro día que la había llevado a una pequeña feria al otro lado del a ciudad junto a Kula y K'. Por mucho que le molestaba el incesante parloteo de su hermana, por más que se preocupara de sus numerosas salidas y por más que estuviera rodeada de lo que el categorizaba como "personas indeseables", también estaba contento de ver que su hermana disfrutaba mucho el mantenerse ocupada y convivir con gente que no fuera él mismo.

Las palabras de Sahori cesaron cuando entró a una de las habitaciones. A veces se preguntaba ¿Que querrían obtener de su hermana? ¿Sería acaso algún tipo de plan elaborado para llegar a él u obtener información de él? No es que fuera muy importante tampoco: Él se aseguraría de acabar con el primero que intentara algún truco sucio. Iori gruño un poco mientras se acomodaba mejor y buscaba descansar el bajo en su pecho de manera que no rozara con la herida que casi había terminado de sanar en su pecho.

Un anunció captó la atención de Iori de pronto. Un programa importado de Estados Unidos donde mostraban la travesía de 3 chicas jóvenes durante el conocido "Summer Break". Durante los siguientes 45 segundos, Iori no pudo apartar la vista de la televisión donde desfilaban un sinfín de paisajes distintos, todos llenos de bellas mujeres en bikini bebiendo, bailando y haciendo de todo con tal de quedar frente a la cámara. Cuando el anuncio finalizó, el pelirrojo parpadeó. "Necesito una mujer" pensó, entretenido con tantas cosas como su participación en el torneo, los entrenamientos, los ensayos con su banda y otras distracciones varias, hacía tiempo desde la última vez que había podido tener intimidad con una fémina a pesar de que era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

Iori era un hombre bastante atractivo, sus entrenamientos le hacían tener un cuerpo atlético y musculoso que le permitían tener ventaja sobre la mayoría de los hombres promedio (aunque no era una gran ventaja en una ciudad tan plagada de peleadores), su gusto por la música era otra de sus herramientas claves para la conquista ya que a muchas mujeres les encantaba verlo interpretar sus canciones y finalmente estaba su reputación de chico malo que derretía a más de una. La verdad es que no era difícil para el conseguir una conquista, un poco de insistencia, carisma y una que otra sonrisa era suficiente para lograr su cometido y encamar a la mujer que él quisiera...

 _* TOC TOC *_

Iori se levantó del sofá con el bajo en la mano aun regodeándose de sus dotes de casanova. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado y pronto se encontró de frente con Vanessa quien lo observaba con cara de sorpresa. Iori también se sorprendió al verla, pero su cara pronto dejó escapar una mueca por lo descabellado del pensamiento que acababa de pasar por su cabeza: Tal vez ya había encontrado a su siguiente "victima".

— Pasa — Dijo Iori con calma.

Vanessa puso cara seria mientras se abría paso por la sala para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Iori la observó sin que ella se diera cuenta, llevaba un bonito vestido de color azul y unos zapatos de tacón alto que combinaban con él. Llevaba también unos aretes que colgaban y se destacaban bien gracias a su cabello corto. Era curioso verla en un atuendo que no fueran pantalones. Iori pensó que se veía fabulosa, aunque probablemente se debía a las ganas de sexo que tenía.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — La voz de Iori resultaba extraña, casi incomprensible para Vanessa quien no se había acostumbrado todavía a escucharlo hablar.

— Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias — Dijo intentando imitar el tono neutral del pelirrojo.

"Vaya, por lo menos no es ninguna mojigata. Eso es un punto a su favor." pensó Iori al escuchar la petición. Mientras caminaba meditó un poco más su plan. A pesar de sus numerosos amoríos y de los rumores que corrían por la ciudad, Iori jamás se había involucrado con ninguna mujer que compitiera en los torneos. Más que nada era por decisión propia, pues no quería que alguna de sus oponentes tuviera alguna manera de utilizar ese recurso en su contra.

Iori regresó a la sala con dos latas y le entregó una a Vanessa sin decir una sola palabra. Ella tampoco contestó. El siguió observándola cuando ella no estaba mirando aun debatiendo la opción de agregarla a su lista de conquistas. Iori estaba seguro de que eso sería una mala idea, pero no podía evitar sentirse tentado; La chica no era para nada fea. Al contrario, era bastante bonita y en forma, podía ver unos fuertes músculos en sus brazos y piernas. Las mujeres con quien había estado aunque todas contaban con una belleza excepcional carecían de estas características, ya que la mayoría eran chicas promedio. También era verdad que una vez que una idea se metía en la mente de Iori, era muy difícil hacerla salir.

Al cabo de 15 minutos de silencio sepulcral, Sahori salió corriendo de su habitación vestida con una falda y una blusa morada. Dio un gritito de alegría al ver a Vanessa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Te dije que ese vestido te sentaría muy bien! —Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo — Es hora de irnos, le he dicho a Iori que nos lleve —

— ¿Llevarlas a dónde? —Preguntó Iori poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Al karaoke! Hay un sitio muy popular como a 20 minutos de aquí —Sahori se volvió a su hermano — ¡Por favor, por favor llévanos! No queremos conducir —

Iori no respondió a la pregunta, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta con las llaves en la mano. Ya lo había decidido, haría de Vanessa su siguiente "victima". Cuando llegaron al auto, Sahori abrió rápidamente la puerta delantera del pasajero y se apresuró a sentarse. Por otro lado, Iori abrió una de las puertas traseras para Vanessa quien lo miró atónita y después se subió al asiento del conductor para comenzar el trayecto.

Vanessa no pudo articular palabra. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?! Primero Iori le había recibido con una sonrisa, luego le había ofrecido algo de beber y después le había abierto la puerta del automóvil. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Tal vez estaba teniendo un buen día o tal vez ella no se había dado el suficiente tiempo como para conocerlo mejor. Un pensamiento travieso recorrió la mente de Vanessa. ¿A Iori le gustaba? No, no puede ser. ¡Jajajaja, era una locura pensarlo! Para cuando Vanessa dejó sus pensamientos tranquilos y volvió a la realidad, ya se habían detenido.

— Gracias por traernos, Iori —Dijo Sahori preparándose para salir del vehículo.

— Creo iré con ustedes… —Dijo el pelirrojo sin voltearlas a ver.

— ¿¡Que!? —Sahori no sabía que decir.

Volteó a ver a Vanessa quien también había escuchado a Iori, pero esta tampoco supo que decir sino que se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás seguro? — La voz de Sahori destilaba confusión.

— ¿No quieren que vaya con ustedes? —Esta vez Iori se giró para ver a las dos pelirrojas con una mirada acusadora, lo cual puso a ambas de nervios.

— C-Claro que si… —Contestó Sahori.

Una vez que todos se bajaron del automóvil, caminaron lentamente al lugar. Ya había caído la noche y había bastante gente rodeando al lugar, que también fungía como un bar/restaurante. Una vez que entraron, pidieron una cabina privada donde los 3 pudieran sentarse tranquilamente. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la que les habían asignado. La cabina tenía un toque bastante moderno con una sala pequeña de 3 sillones, paredes que aislaban el sonido decoradas con algunos vinilos falsos de artistas conocidos, una televisión de buen tamaño y algunos micrófonos regados en una mesa de centro. Entre la TV y la sala, un pequeño escenario.

Al ver que las dos chicas estaban un poco avergonzadas por su presencia, Iori decidió que tendría que ser el quien pusiera las condiciones propicias para que se relajaran y el pudiera lograr su cometido. Enseguida trajo algunas cervezas y se preparó para cantar las primeras 4 canciones de la noche las cuales a pesar de que Sahori y Vanessa no conocían, resultaron en muchas risas ya que eran canciones un tanto anticuadas y que poco tenían que ver con el Iori serio que todo el mundo conocía.

Iori se lucía confiado en sus habilidades como cantante: Su voz era ronca, grave y carecía mucho de la habilidad para alcanzar tonos muy altos, pero su oído musical le ayudaba bastante para nunca perder el ritmo y dar un buen espectáculo, incluso aunque era mejor músico que cantante. Tampoco le daba vergüenza, puesto que ya había tocado para mucha más gente con anterioridad. Todo parecía estar a su favor.

 _"Es bastante extraño que Iori se haya decidido a salir con nosotras"_ pensó Vanessa. Ahora sí que estaba convencida de que hoy era un día especial para el cuándo la tercera canción está finalizando, Sahori y Vanessa ya habían bebido un poco más y se habían relajado bastante. Una vez terminada la canción, Iori recibió muchos aplausos por parte de ambas chicas que se reían. Sahori, quien era la menos intolerante al alcohol, se apresuró a hacerle el relevo a su hermano con una canción más actual y con un sonido más pop.

— Muy bonita actuación, Yagami —Dijo Vanessa ofreciéndole una cerveza a Iori — De verdad creo que te mereces el premio a Artista revelación del año —

— Puedes llamarme Iori —Dijo para sorpresa de Vanessa, dirigiéndole una mirada fija mientras le daba un largo trago a la cerveza para refrescar su garganta.

Vanessa se sonrojó ligeramente, pero luchó por ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Y a que debemos el honor? —Preguntó ella sin despegarle la mirada.

— Bueno, ¿Supongo que ya no intentaras matarme de nuevo o sí? —

— No creo que a tu hermana le guste mucho esa idea —Vanessa se giró a mirar a su amiga que se mecía de lado a lado sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, de verdad parecía estar pasando un muy buen rato sobre todo sabiendo que su hermano había venido a acompañarla y…

— Tu sí que me gustas — Dijo Iori con franqueza dándole otro trago a su cerveza mientras se relajaba un poco en el sofá para ver con más detenimiento la interpretación de su hermana. Todo era parte de su plan, aunque sus palabras no eran mentira sabía que ser directo era una técnica que le funcionaba siempre.

 _"¿Is this the real life_?" una canción sonaba de fondo mientras la pelirroja se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. No hubo manera humanamente posible de que Vanessa pudiera evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas como dos tomates. ¿Sería acaso la cerveza? ¿Se lo había imaginado todo? ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente? ¿Qué estaba pasando con el sanguinario, frio y despiadado Iori Yagami? Esta vez los aplausos del pelirrojo la sacaron de su meditación, Sahori había concluido la canción y se acercó a la mesa a darle un trago a su bebida.

— Esto es muy divertido pero, creo que tendrán que disculparme un momento. Voy al aseo —Sahori salió de la cabina balanceándose un poco, parecía ser que las cervezas ya comenzaban a hacerle bastante efecto.

El pasillo le pareció un poco más largo que antes… y quizá un poco más torcido, razón por la cual se apoyó con una mano en la pared para ir avanzando lo más cerca a línea recta que podía. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y tampoco a salir mucho, pero le encantaba poder hacerlo con su nueva amiga y mejor aún, con su hermano que parecía haber adquirido también interés en salir. Nada podía hacerla más feliz ya que era muy difícil que Iori pasara tiempo junto a ella.

Dobló la esquina para encontrarse con el restaurante/bar que también se encontraba en el establecimiento. El lugar estaba a reventar, mucha gente riendo, comiendo, disfrutando de la noche y también muchos meseros moviéndose de una mesa a otra tratando de cubrir la mayor cantidad posible para que los clientes estuvieran satisfechos. Escudriñó un poco el lugar hasta divisar la ubicación del baño; Se encontraba en línea recta cruzando el lugar y a mano derecha. Se armó de valor para caminar lo más lentamente posible y no lucir como una borracha sin escrúpulos, cuando se encontraba ya muy cerca de la entrada, un chico distraído colisionó de con ella y debido a que Sahori era una chica pequeña, fue ella quien termino en el suelo y con la ropa un poco mojada por la bebida que el chico cargaba.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? Lo siento mucho, no te vi… Rayos, creo que te he tirado una bebida encima ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Déjame que te ayude… —

Un brazo fuerte le extendió la mano y Sahori hizo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse, aunque su borrachera se lo impedía. Una vez que se puso de pie puso divisarlo mejor; Era un chico de cara alegre, con cabellos castaños y una bonita sonrisa. Sahori le sonrió al verle la cara.

— Ehh… Si quieres podemos ir a la barra, seguro que ahí nos puede prestar algo para limpiarte la ropa —

— Estoy un poco mareada —Dijo Sahori.

— Creo que te has pegado un buen golpe. No importa, yo mismo te cargaré en brazos —Dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y extendía los brazos en señal de que se subiera

Sahori decidió que estaba bastante borracha como para volver a hacer el ridículo y más en compañía de un apuesto joven, se encogió de hombre y decidió dejarse llevar por aquel chico. Una vez que llegaron a la barra, la sentó en uno de los bancos y pidió a la mesera que le llevase una toalla para limpiarse, además de dos bebidas. Una vez que Sahori tuvo oportunidad de limpiarse un poco, dio un trago a la bebida nueva que le habían traído.

— ¿Qué tal, estás un poco mejor? — Preguntó el chico un poco preocupado, al ver que Sahori asentía prosiguió haciendo conversación — ¿Vienes sola? —

— No, en realidad vine al karaoke con una de mis amigas y con mi hermano. Sólo iba al aseo para refrescarme un poco… Aunque creo que ya me has ayudado bastante con eso… —

— ¡Lo siento! —El chico se puso de pie haciendo algunas reverencias.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! — Sahori rio con fuerza no sabía si por la cantidad de alcohol en su pequeño sistema o por lo graciosa de la situación.

— En verdad, ¿Habría algo que pudiese hacer para compensarte esto? — El chico estaba completamente rojo — Tal vez pueda, ya sabes… Invitarte a comer algún día o algo… —

Sahori sonrió.

— De acuerdo… Pero yo decidiré el lugar, después de todo fui yo la victima del descuido de un hombre tan grande siendo yo tan pequeña… —

La pelirroja se reía mientras miraba como el chico volvía a disculparse por milésima vez.

— ¿Es que no vas a cantar? —Preguntó Iori.

— No, no creo. No soy muy fan de cantar —

— Escoge una canción —Iori le entrego a Vanessa el control de la maquina karaoke — Yo te ayudaré a cantarla —

La máquina estaba llena de canciones japonesas con las que Vanessa no estaba familiarizada. Pensó que sería mejor buscar en la sección de música en ingles por algo más de occidente. Tras estudiar la lista por unos cuantos minutos, se decidió por una popular canción de Radiohead. Iori conocía bien la canción y estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra (y la siguiente parte de su plan) y ser el que comenzara la canción.

Después de cantar la primera estrofa, el pelirrojo le pasó el micrófono a su compañera para que continuase. Aunque al inicio le daba un poco de vergüenza cantar frente a Iori, no tardó en armarse de valor para cantar la canción con una voz fuerte y segura. A la mitad inclusive se atrevió a ponerse de pie para cantar mirando fijamente a la pantalla, sin notar que Iori también se había puesto de pie tras de ella y la observaba muy de cerca. Tampoco se encontraba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Cuando la canción se acabó se giró con emoción para encarar a Iori, pero al darse la vuelta el pelirrojo quien estaba detrás de ella se acomodó hábilmente para que sus labios rozaran con los de ella. Al sorprenderse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Vanessa intentó separarse de él pero los fuertes brazos de Iori solo la acercaban más a ella, forzándola a continuar. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía notar que Iori despedía un olor bastante agradable y a pesar de la manera de ser del pelirrojo, sus movimientos no eran para nada bruscos sino suaves y dulces.

Cuando supo que ya la tenía entre sus redes, una de las manos de Iori se movió hasta el rostro de Vanessa, acariciando su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja quien como reflejo abrió la boca dándole paso a Iori. "Es demasiado sencillo" pensó él. No sabía si era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía o simplemente exudaba sensualidad. El beso continuó por un largo rato hasta que Iori escucho el sonido de la manija de la puerta abriéndose, por lo que con rapidez se alejó de Vanessa con la misma sutileza con la que se había acercado. Sahori entró de espaldas a la habitación, aun despidiéndose del chico que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Pero qué hacen tan aburridos y sin música? —Preguntó Sahori.

— Te has perdido de la actuación de Vanessa en el escenario — Dijo Iori — ¿En dónde estabas? —

— No encontraba el baño y me perdí… ¿Vanessa, cantamos otra? —La voz de Sahori era un ruego.

Vanessa asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Que te sucede? ¿Tienes calor? —

Vanessa negó con la cabeza tomando uno de los micrófonos de la mesa para dárselo a Sahori. La verdad es que por dentro tenía un calor que la estaba consumiendo y el culpable no era otro sino el hermano de la chica que estaba a su lado. El beso que había compartido con Iori había sido una delicia sin duda, pero al ver a Sahori se sentía terrible por lo que había pasado.

Algunas canciones después la renta de su cabina se había terminado y decidieron que había sido suficiente por el día de hoy. Vanessa hizo que Sahori se recargase en ella para que pudiera caminar ya que luego de la bebida que había traído, su borrachera había empeorado a tal grado que tenía problemas para caminar. Ambas salieron del lugar lentamente hasta donde se habían estacionado antes mientras Iori pagaba la cuenta. El viaje fue relativamente en calma excepto cuando Sahori se esforzaba por contarles cosas que nadie lograba comprender aunque para cuando arribaron a la casa de ambos ella había caído en un profundo sueño. Vanessa hizo un ademan para cargarla pero Iori intervino antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. Entró sin dificultad a la casa que compartían para ir a depositarla en su respectiva cama. Vanessa tragó saliva y no quiso entrar, debatiéndose si debería irse caminando a su casa o debería esperar a Iori… hacía bastante frio pero a pesar de ello, no estaba segura de sí esperarlo sería una buena idea.

— Siguió durmiendo —Dijo Iori saliendo de la casa con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca — ¿Te llevo? —

Vanessa asintió y ambos volvieron al automóvil rumbo a su casa. No dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, Iori daba la impresión de estar concentrado en algo mientras que Vanessa se encontraba ansiosa por salir del auto y refugiarse en su hogar. Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento de los departamentos, Vanessa se bajó rápidamente del auto y cuando iba a acercarse a despedirse de Iori se dio cuenta de que también había bajado.

— N-No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta… —

— Es tarde. Además sería de muy mala educación que no lo hiciera —Iori seguía con un gesto serio, tratando de disimular una sonrisa por lo segura que era su victoria.

— Te aseguro que puedo cuidarme sola —Vanessa se cruzó de brazos, cubriéndose del frío.

— Y yo te aseguro que no creo que te defiendas muy bien en ese vestidito tan apretado. No me tomará más de 10 minutos asegurarme de que llegaste con bien, vamos —

Vanessa tragó saliva y se dio la media vuelta caminando con prisa hacia el elevador. Una vez que llegaron al piso número 7, se apresuró directo hasta la puerta de su departamento con el pelirrojo siguiéndole la pista muy de cerca. Al llegar abrió la puerta y el lugar se encontraba a oscuras. Antes de dar un paso adelante dijo:

— Bien, como ves no hay nadie dentro y estoy viva —Vanessa se giró para despedirse, de nuevo sin saber que Iori se preparaba para besarla de nuevo — así que ya te puhd… —

Por segunda ocasión se encontró de nuevo con los labios de Iori pegados a los suyos. El pelirrojo decidió arrinconarla entre la pared que estaba junto a la puerta. Esta vez el beso era diferente, con prisa y ansia. A Vanessa le costaba mucho no ceder ante los hábiles labios de Iori y se estremecía al sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba en la espalda. Sin embargo esta vez pensó en Sahori y en lo triste que probablemente se pondría si se enterase de lo que estaba a casi nada de ocurrir, con ambas manos empujo suavemente el pecho de Iori lejos del suyo aunque por dentro sabía que quería más. Iori se encontraba confundido por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Podemos continuar adentro —Iori arrastraba las palabras, estaba deseoso de que lo invitara a entrar para terminar su tarea.

— Yo… Sahori… No creo que… — Vanessa luchó con todas sus fuerzas por aclararse la cabeza después del subidón de endorfinas que le había provocado.

Y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era algo que Iori no podría haber predicho.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo — Dijo Vanessa con firmeza y girando la cabeza a los lados. Con rapidez se giró para entrar al departamento y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de sí.


	5. Voluntad

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 5 :)** **Me sorprende lo rápido que estoy avanzando y me agrada mucho leer en sus reviews y mensajes las conjeturas que hace cada lector respecto a lo que está ocurriendo y a lo que ocurrirá después. Espero dejarles un muy buen capitulo (o dos) debido a que es probable que me vaya de vacaciones 2 semanas dentro de una semana, así que no habrá updates en ese tiempo. Pero espero volver con la mente más despejada y trayendo más capítulos.**

 **¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 5 - VOLUNTAD**

" _No fue suficiente"_ pensó Iori mientras se incorporaba para sentarse al borde de la cama donde había estado durmiendo. Se agachó para buscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones que yacían tirados en el suelo y sacó de ahí una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Fumar no era mucho de su agrado, pero hay algunos hábitos a los que no podía evitar volver sobre todo cuando su cabeza le daba vuelta a las cosas. Cuando puso el cigarro en su boca y lo encendió, tomó una gran bocanada con los ojos cerrados y alzó la cabeza para dejar salir el humo lentamente.

Se sentía estúpido. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cedido a involucrarse con una peleadora del torneo? Y por algo tan ridículo como un momento de excitación exagerada y peor aún, habiendo tantas mujeres de donde escoger tenía que haberla escogido a ella. Aunque muy en el fondo él sabía que lo que más le hacía sentirse estúpido no era el haber escogido meterse con ella sino el tajante rechazo que había experimentado al final del día. ¿Porque? No lo tenía muy en claro aún. Mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro recordó lo dulce de su boca y el cosquilleo que provocaba el roce de sus lenguas. El amargo sabor del tabaco no guardaba similitud con lo dulzón de su saliva. Admitía que la chica le había gustado y estaba seguro de que a ella le había gustado también de lo contrario no le hubiera correspondido del mismo modo. Tampoco dudó que hubiese podido mandarlo a volar de un golpe. Pero no lo hizo. Muy al contrario se había dejado besar, se había dejado probar e incluso se había dejado tocar por él. Pero al final, el rechazo fue inminente. Iori frunció el ceño. Se arrepintió de no haber sido más rápido y haberle metido la mano entre las piernas, seguro que eso habría hecho el truco y no habría podido rechazarlo. Tenía que ser más duro, más tosco y basto, tal vez así conseguiría llevársela al catre la próxima vez.

" _¿La próxima vez?"_ repitió en su mente. ¿Es que acaso había perdido toda cordura? Ya había arriesgado mucho la primera vez tratando de engatusarla, ¿De verdad estaba tan loco como para intentarlo una segunda vez? A pesar de que era una persona de ideas fijas, esto ya rayaba en la insensatez. Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la idea, unas manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros y bajaron hasta encontrarse bajando por su pecho. Unos suaves labios le besaron el cuello, pero Iori ni se inmutó. De verdad no le interesaba para nada las caricias de su compañera de cama ni siquiera anoche: No le importaba admitir que solo la había usado para desahogar su fogosidad y frustración. Ella solo era una más. Otra más.

— ¿Te vas ya? — Dijo la voz de la chica que le acompañaba.

— Mmh — Gruñó Iori asintiendo mientras aspiraba los últimos toques de su cigarrillo.

— Podrías quedarte otro rato si quieres —

— No puedo — _"Ni quiero"_ pensó, pero prefirió no decírselo a la cara — Tengo cosas que hacer — añadió.

Se puso de pie sin pedir permiso y mucho menos excusarse para comenzar a ponerse la ropa. La chica dejó salir un suspiro de insatisfacción. Pocas veces había logrado llamar la atención de un hombre tan apuesto. Se colocó bocabajo en la cama y puso las manos en su barbilla para poder observarlo mejor ahora que se encontraba desnudo. Iori le dio la última calada y deposito la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita de noche. Se puso la ropa rápidamente y recogió sus llaves de la misma mesita. Suspiró para despejarse la mente y luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica. Extendió una mano hacia ella y la chica le extendió la suya. Iori se acercó para besarle el dorso de la mano lo que hizo a la chica sonreír. Era un detalle que le gustaba hacer para despedirse de ellas a pesar de que para él solo eran un medio, una manera de liberarse. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de usarla a voluntad.

— El hotel está pagado hasta mañana, puedes quedarte si lo necesitas —

— ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo traer a alguien más a que lo vea? ¡La vista es alucinante! — Dijo la chica volteando a ver a la ventana.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras — Dijo Iori de modo un tanto despectivo, aunque la chica pareció no darse cuenta. Al igual que ayer, estaba sorprendida por el lujo del lugar a donde la había llevado. _"Es lo menos que puedo hacer"_ se repitió Iori en su mente.

El pelirrojo se puso unas gafas obscuras y empezó su trayecto hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo la chica, aunque Iori no se detuvo — ¿Te volveré a ver después? —

Iori abrió la puerta y giró la cabeza.

— Tal vez — Fue su respuesta cuando abandonó la habitación. Él sabía que eso significaba un no, aunque no estaba seguro de si ella lo comprendía. No importaba. Iori se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

 ***/***

Cuando Vanessa dobló la vuelta a la esquina de la farmacia 24/7 supo que estaba ya muy cerca de su destino. A pesar de que habían quedado en que se verían ahí para ir a una cafetería a comer algo, ella no se sentía con muchas ganas de estar fuera y estaba pensando en la mejor manera de evitarlo. Algunos locales más adelante pudo divisar la parada de autobuses y en ella, un joven bajito y moreno con una mochila en la espalda. Casi ni pudo reconocerlo, puesto que sus cabellos no tenían el rubio habitual sino un fuerte color negro así como un largo considerable. Al verla, el joven se puso de pie inmediatamente y cuando pudo acercarse a ella la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo! — Dijo finalizando el abrazo pero con sus manos posadas aún sobre los hombros de ella — Te ves hermosa, como siempre... — Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Apenas si te reconozco con ese cabello — Ella le sonrió — Pero el parche en tu ojo te delata, sin duda —

— ¿No creerías que el rubio es mi color natural, o si? —

Vanessa sabía de antemano que su amigo Ramón estaba loco por ella. Desde el día en que se habían encontrado por vez primera en México, el entonces rubio había quedado completamente enamorado de Vanessa, aunque ella no estaba segura de que era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella. _"No intentes racionalizar el amor"_ era lo que él le contestaba. Y se habían convertido en inseparables amigos durante los torneos donde trataban de seguirle la pista a NESTS, inclusive en ocasiones convirtiéndose también en amantes, cosa de la que Vanessa se arrepentía un poco; Sus escasos encuentros amorosos iban más empujados por la necesidad que por el amor, ya que ella no le quería de la misma forma. Ella estaba segura de que Ramón sabía que su amor no era correspondido, pero aun así seguía empeñado en tratar de conquistarla.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado a encontrarte conmigo, realmente pensé que no volveríamos a vernos... — Ramón hizo una pequeña pausa sin darse cuenta y se sonrió — Realmente te ves muy hermosa, en verdad... —

Vanessa le sonrió de vuelta aunque sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo; Aún después de meses sin verse seguía igual de enamorado que el primer día.

— Bueno, ¿Que tienes ganas de comer? Después de un viaje tan largo estoy que muero por comer algo —

— En realidad estaba pensando... ¿Te gustaría ver el departamento donde vivo? —

Ramón era un chico muy alegre y optimista, pero no era estúpido. Después de varios años viviendo lado a lado sabía perfectamente lo que la invitación a la casa de Vanessa significaba. Ramón venía de una familia muy unida y siempre había admirado el amor que sus padres se tenían aun en la adversidad y para el tener una esposa con quien pudiera compartir el resto de su vida era uno de sus deseos más profundos. Por lo que aunque los encuentros carnales que había tenido con Vanessa iban muy en contra de sus metas a largo plazo, no podía rechazarlos. ¿Cómo rechazar un pequeño trozo de cielo? Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, para él no existía otra mujer perfecta.

— Me encantaría — Contestó Ramón con una sonrisa mientras hacía un ademán para indicarle que se pusieran en marcha.

— ¿Cómo está México? —

— Está bien. Después de volver del torneo tuve un gran recibimiento. Había muchas personas en el aeropuerto cuando llegué, todas esperando turno para darme la mano al menos, je... Después de eso, todos querían entrevistas y me invitaban a muchos espectáculos y peleas. Me hice de una buena fortuna y por fin pude conseguir una casa para mi familia en la ciudad. Mis padres no tendrán que preocuparse más por dinero y mis hermanos pueden ir a la escuela. Gracias al torneo por fin tengo lo que necesitaba — _"O casi todo..."_ pensó él.

— Vaya, eso es increíble. Me da gusto que estés teniendo el éxito que deseabas. Me sorprende bastante que hayas viajado tan lejos —

— Supongo que necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo y relajarme... Era eso y claro, verte a ti... — Sonrió de nuevo.

La conversación se pausó un momento mientras se preparaban para entrar al departamento. Subieron los escalones hasta el vestíbulo para de ahí tomar el elevador hasta el piso 7. Cuando por fin entraron hasta el departamento, ambos se apresuraron a la cocina donde Vanessa le dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera. Ramón comenzó rápidamente a saquear el refrigerador y las alacenas buscando algo de comer, mientras que Vanessa lo observaba sentada en el comedor. Cuando su frenesí hambriento se apaciguó un poco, Ramón se sentó en el comedor junto a Vanessa y posó sobre la mesa 4 frutas que iba a comerse.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Ramón levantó una ceja — ¿Qué tal la vida para ti en Japón? —

— No me quejo — Vanessa estaba pensativa — Tengo algunas amistades y tengo un trabajo que me gusta. Aunque creo que es todo, llevo una vida bastante aburrida —

— ¿Tienes amigas lindas? — Preguntó Ramón dándole una mordida a una manzana.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Dijo Vanessa con cierto enojo en su voz — Además, pensé que estabas enamorado de mí —

— ¿No voy a esperarte por siempre, sabes? —Contestó con un tono burlón, pero el reproche era verdadero. Al ver la cara enfadada de Vanessa dejó salir una carcajada — ¡Estoy bromeando! Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti —

Cuando Ramón terminó de comer sus frutas el silencio se hizo presente en anticipación a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Y...? ¿Has logrado saber algo de...? Tu sabes, de... ¿NESTS...? El asunto de NESTS... — Ramón no podía dejar salir de las palabras, dudando si era correcto siquiera mencionar el tema.

Vanessa suspiró.

— No mucho — Vanessa recordó la fotografía que aún descansaba sobre la mesa de la sala, pero pensó que sería mejor no recordarla antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a acumularse en sus ojos — Me encontré con K', él y Máxima están haciendo investigaciones a ver si logran averiguar algo más, pero aún sin éxito —

Ramón no era para nada ajeno del dolor de Vanessa. Conocía bien cada detalle de la historia sobre el pasado de su amiga y no por nada se había decidido a ayudarle a toda costa aunque ambos sabían que después de la caída de NESTS, era muy probable que el 90% de los rastros de tan misteriosa organización se hubieran desvanecido. Sin embargo, Vanessa se negaba a abandonar la búsqueda por el 10% restante inclusive aunque fuera menos de 1% restante. Ramón había tratado de persuadirla antes, decirle que era inútil seguir intentando pero su voluntad era inquebrantable.

— El día en el que te liberes de las cadenas que te atan al pasado podrás comenzar a vivir tu presente a plenitud. ¿Es que no tienes ningún tipo de plan a futuro? ¿No te gustaría ser feliz de nuevo con alguien más? — _"O conmigo"_ pensó Ramón, pero no era ni el momento para decirlo. Aún no.

Vanessa pensó por un momento las preguntas de Ramón. Por un lado le parecía lejana, casi inalcanzable la posibilidad de recobrar lo que algún día tuvo. Muy dentro de ella guardaba sentimientos de rencor, odio e ira hacia una organización que ya ni siquiera existía. Además, ¿Prospectos? Las únicas personas que le habían frecuentado en los últimos años eran Ramón y curiosamente la última semana Iori Yagami. Iori Yagami... Vanessa casi esboza una sonrisa ante esto último. Vaya tontería. Su vida amorosa era tan triste que se le humedecieron un poco los ojos.

Ramón se levantó de su silla para ponerse de pie frente a ella, quien lo abrazó sin ponerse de pie. Él acarició los cabellos rojizos de Vanessa como tratando de alejar el dolor de su ser. Odiaba verla triste y deseaba poder absorber toda su amargura. Cuando ella se puso de pie, las manos de Ramón se deslizaron por la silueta de su vieja amiga y él supo que no había manera de huir de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. ¿Y que importaba si ella no le quería? Confiaba lo suficiente en el como para dejarle adueñarse de su cuerpo y de momento no había otra cosa en el mundo que él estuviera más contento de hacer que estar ahí con ella. ¿Que importaba si ella nunca iba a quererlo? Por lo menos este día ella sería suya, como ya lo había sido antes. Aunque estaba seguro de que jamás iban a ser algo más que amigos o amantes situacionales, eso le gustaba. Su amor era puro y simple. Amaba la manera en la que odiaba el nunca poder conseguir un "te amo" de su boca, porque al menos aún había algo que le hacía sentir odio. Porque el odio significaba sentir y sentir significaba estar vivo. Cuando casi tomándolo por sorpresa los labios de Vanessa se posaron sobre los suyos sintió su voluntad desfallecer. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.


	6. Vínculos

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Quería que este capítulo fuera emocionante pero como que escribí muchas cosas que sentía que debía escribir y al final resultó ser tan largo que tuve que partirlo a la mitad, pero creo que servirá para entender varias situaciones. De nuevo creo que es un capitulo aburrido... Por alguna razón me parece que no ocurre nada aquí, pero es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha.**

 **Hay una canción llamada "** **名もなき詩** **" o "Canci** **ó** **n sin nombre" de Mr. Children. Curiosamente ahora que he vuelto a retomar este grupo record** **é** **esta canci** **ó** **n y me di cuenta lo bien que le queda a las primerias situaciones de este capítulo. En fin, no los aburro más con mis divagaciones absurdas, disfruten y gracias por leer esta loca aventura: 3**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 6 - VÍNCULOS**

 _"3 días, Vanessa. 3 días. Debería darte vergüenza..._ " pensó para sus adentros. Ya eran 3 días que Ramón pasaba durmiendo en su casa, en la misma cama, junto a ella... 3 días en las que había abusado de manera total del amor que su amigo le tenía, usándolo para su propio beneficio. Era más bien necesidad. Vanessa tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Se sentía derrotada al no recibir ninguna llamada de K' y compañía. Se sentía asustada de no saber que le deparaba el futuro. Le preocupaba echar a perder su amistad con Sahori por culpa de las tonterías de Iori. Se sentía avergonzada de usar a su amigo para tratar de limpiar su alma, de sosegar sus sentimientos y no sentirse sola.

Se encogió un poco más en la cama, como queriendo hacerse minúscula para no existir. Admitía que su pasional encuentro hace 3 días había sido genuinamente para desahogarse de las ganas de intimidad que Iori le había provocado. Si bien Iori no era su amigo y despertaba más su interés que Ramón, no podía dejarse llevar por él puesto que Sahori probablemente se llevaría un disgusto muy grande si supiera que una de sus pocas amigas se acuesta con su hermano. Sintió un movimiento en la cama, pero no se giró para ver. El de cabellos negros se estiró dejando salir un muy audible bostezo y se colocó boca arriba en la cama, posando sus manos sobre la nuca. Por un momento Vanessa dudó entre pedirle perdón o quedarse callada.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque tengo la certeza de que nunca vas a quererme. Estos días que me has regalado a tu lado han sido el verdadero paraíso — Ramón dejó salir un fuerte suspiro entre satisfacción y añoranza. Para él las cosas eran más simples: Primero Vanessa le había regalado una grata noche de pasión, luego durante los siguientes dos días habían podido convivir juntos en esa casa, casi como una pareja de verdad. No había en el mundo un hombre más satisfecho que él.

A Vanessa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan estúpidas? ¿Cómo podía sentirse "feliz" después de decir que ella jamás lo querría? Aunque no era ninguna mentira en realidad. Ella era incapaz de verlo como algo más que un amigo. Aún después de ver lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Aún después de ver lo bien que el la trataba. Aun después de que el la ayudó a investigar a NESTS. Aún después de que lo había usado tantas veces para desahogarse durante los años que se conocían y también hacía sólo 3 días. No importaba lo que Ramón hiciera el corazón de Vanessa definitivamente no latía al mismo ritmo que el de él. ¿Cómo podía Ramón estar de acuerdo con algo así? No tardó en comenzar a sollozar por lo bajo. A veces deseaba que le gritara, que se ofendiera, que saliera por la puerta molesto y no volviera nunca más. Le dolía que su amigo se quedara solo para su propio beneficio.

— No llores bonita — Ramón se acercó abrazarla por detrás y le dio un besito en la nuca — Yo te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Quiero que seas feliz. Y sí que seas feliz implica que me convierta en tu amante de fin de semana, por mi está bien — Dijo un poco avergonzado, pero se rio — ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera de desayunar? No has comido mucho desde que estoy aquí y eso me preocupa. Vamos, te prepararé algo rico mientras tú te pones algo de ropa encima —

El moreno se levantó de golpe de la cama y antes de abandonar la habitación se giró para darle un vistazo a Vanessa. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto o le respondió. Ramón se abrió paso por la casa hasta la cocina y comenzó a sacar una sartén, huevos, tomate, cebolla... Cielos, tal vez haberse quedado había resultado dañino en lugar de beneficioso para Vanessa. ¿Pero que más podía hacer por ella? Ella fue quien lo metió en su cama. Ella fue la que le pidió que se quedase. No era como si la hubiese tomado a la fuerza pero aun así ella parecía no estar reaccionando bien. Tal vez era hora de que se separaran para que ella se recuperase a solas, como siempre lo hacía. Ramón continuó cortando los vegetales y poniendo algo de aceite en la sartén caliente. El sonido de un teléfono sonando llamó su atención. Ramón buscó el teléfono con la mirada hasta encontrarlo montado justo a un lado del marco de la puerta de la cocina. Dudó entre contestarlo o no, pero finalmente se decidió hacerlo al recordar que Vanessa probablemente aún no había terminado de cambiarse.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo con voz un poco insegura

— ¿Eh? ¿No es el número de Vanessa? — Una voz femenina se escuchó — Lo siento, creo que he marcado el número equivocado —

— ¡No! — Contestó el casi gritando — ¡Es el numero correcto! Permíteme un momento... ¿Quién la busca? —

— Sahori... — Ahora era la voz de ella la que sonaba insegura

Ramón atravesó la cocina con rapidez y desde el umbral de la habitación habló a Vanessa.

— Una chica, Sahori, te busca por teléfono... ¿Quieres que le diga que llame después? —

Vanessa ya se había puesto algo de ropa, se puso de pie y se limpió un poco la cara.

— No es necesario. Es mejor que hable con ella, debe estar un poco preocupada —

Ambos fueron en dirección a la cocina, aunque Ramón se dirigió a la sartén con las verduras para darles vuelta y evitar que se quemaran. Fingió demasiada concentración en su tarea para escuchar la conversación de manera disimulada.

— Hola Sahori, soy yo —

— ¡Vanessa! Te escuchas un poco... ¿Está todo bien? No has contestado mis mensajes ni tampoco he sabido de ti en varios días. —

— Más o menos — Dijo a modo cortante

— ¿Quién era la persona que contestó? ¿Te está haciendo algo malo? —

— No, no Sahori. Más bien es un poco al revés. Es una larga historia, tenemos que vernos pronto —

— ¡Uh! ¿Acaso es un galán? ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa hoy? Estoy muy aburrida y no hay nada que hacer... Además es fin de semana —

— No sé si estoy de humor... —

— ¡Anda, por favor! Te puedo preparar los fideos que te gustan. Podemos pasar la tarde bebiendo, lo que tú quieras. Puedes llevar contigo al señor galán si quieres —

Vanessa sonrió, la verdad es que escuchar la voz de Sahori le levantaba el ánimo. Aunque aún no sabía cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido con Iori.

— De acuerdo, te veo en un rato, ¿sí? —

— ¡Claro! Los espero a ambos con ansias. ¡Chao! —

Vanessa dejó el teléfono en su sitio y se sentó en el comedor. Rápidamente Ramón colocó un humeante plato de huevos a la mexicana frente a ella y él se sirvió otro plato igual para sentarse del lado opuesto de la mesa.

— Esto te dará energías. ¿Sahori es una de tus amigas lindas? ¿Vas a presentarnos? —

— Come y cierra la boca — Dijo Vanessa en tono socarrón mientras Ramón se reía

 _"Si supiera quien es Sahori seguramente se cae de su silla"_ pensó. El desayuno transcurrió mayormente en silencio mientras cada uno devoraba su plato. Vanessa se sentía de mejor humor a pesar de que su amargura aún no se iba por completo. Al menos por la tarde tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Sahori, beber unas cervezas y desahogar un poco de lo que ocurría en su cabeza (excepto la parte de Iori, estaba segura de que ocultarlo era la mejor opción).

— He estado pensando y creo que me gustaría ir a Tokio unos días a conocer la ciudad, antes de volver a México. Creo que es bueno que te de un descanso y a mí que me dé un poco el aire. Aunque no creas que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. Vendré a verte una última vez antes de partir —

Vanessa reflexionaba sobre el comentario de Ramón mientras que este último tomaba una ducha. No le costó mucho reconocer que el moreno tenía toda la boca llena de razón: entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado más culpa sentía y por ende el pésimo estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Aunque era lo mejor para su salud mental sin duda iba a echar de menos la compañía y sobre todo el sexo, cosa que desde hacía varios años no conseguía con nadie que no fuese él. Tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió para pasar el rato. ¿Qué habría pasado con K'? A pesar de que el chico era rebelde y bastante indiferente habían entablado una amistad. ¿Debería llamarlo? Estaba segura de que era una persona de palabra que no dudaría en contactarla si hubiesen descubierto algo ya, tal vez no era apropiado molestarlo si no habían noticias nuevas. Sintió como la fotografía de la mesa frente a ella la miraba con cierta culpa... Pero, ¿Que más podría hacer sino esperar indicaciones? NESTS ya no existía. Realmente este último esfuerzo por descubrir la verdad no eran sino patadas de ahogado cuando las oficinas centrales de la organización habían sido borradas del mapa. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse decidió entrar a tomar una ducha antes de dirigirse a casa de Sahori. Después de sus días de encierro tenía que tener muy mala pinta.

Ramón por su parte ya estaba decidido a irse por lo que comenzó a hacer su maleta. Había escuchado la conversación de antes y estaba preguntándose si debía correr hacia la estación de trenes o acompañar a Vanessa a la casa de su amiga. Si aquello debía ser decidido por su voluntad lo que más deseaba en este momento era irrumpir en el baño y tal vez llevarse otro delicioso recuerdo antes de su partida. Suspiró sabiendo que aquello era una locura. Sabía que lo más correcto era salir corriendo hacia la estación en este momento antes de que Vanessa apareciera frente al ya que de hacerlo, su sentido de lo que era apropiado flaquearía y se vería a si mismo siguiéndola a casa de su amiguita como un perrito faldero ******. Volvió a suspirar cuando escuchó el sonido de la regadera desaparecer, iba a salir de nuevo en cualquier momento y su maleta estaba aún a medio hacer. Empezó a meter sus cosas rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de orden pero antes de que pudiera lograr cerrar la mochila ella ya estaba afuera y lista para partir. _"Perrito faldero entonces"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Ambos se pusieron en camino a casa de Sahori mientras sostenían por momentos una charla sobre cosas intrascendentes. Ramón se golpeaba mentalmente sabiendo que la dirección a la que iba no era la de la estación de trenes, pero no quería dejarla sola. Aunque de antemano sabía que Vanessa era una chica que sin duda podía cuidarse sola quería asegurarse que llegara con bien. También le daba curiosidad conocer a su nueva amiga ya que Vanessa no era una persona con muchos amigos... creo... de hecho, pensándolo bien era la primera amiga que le conocía. Y claro, quería aplazar lo más que pudiese su partida para pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese a su lado.

 ***/***

Iori disfrutaba de su quinto cigarrillo del día afuera ya que a su _hermana_ le molestaba bastante el humo del cigarrillo y le tenía prohibido fumar dentro de la casa. Eso también le hacía sentir estúpido. Iori Yagami no puede fumar en su propia casa, como alguien se enterase seguramente se convertiría en la burla del torneo por toda la eternidad.

 _"La burla del torneo lo eras ya desde antes..."_

Dio una calada a su cigarro y arrugo un poco la nariz, el sabor era horrible pero su nerviosismo era aún peor. Su _hermanita_ también he había pedido durante años que dejase el conflicto entre clanes de una vez por todas y ahora por fin después de este torneo Iori había decidido hacerlo. _"Conflicto entre clanes"_ dijo en voz baja mientras exhalaba el humo y paseaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos con visible enojo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría a estas alturas que seguía siendo un conflicto entre clanes? Iori nunca se creyó esa basura, simplemente los detestaba por lo orgullosos y estúpidos que resultaban ser los Kusanagi, al igual que lo había sido su propio padre. El único que parecía no tragárselo del todo era irónicamente Kyo, pero de igual modo seguía despreciándolo igual o más que todo el gremio de Kusanagis.

 _"Envidia..."_

Tal vez lo despreciaba porque él no tenía que haber sufrido el crecer en la casa Yagami. Lo tenía todo muy fácil, estaba seguro que no había tenido entrenamientos forzados ni se había visto criado para ser literalmente una máquina de matar. Se preguntó si tal vez era realmente envidia lo que alimentaba su odio hacia Kyo y probablemente estaba en lo correcto, pero no importaba. No lo odiaba tanto realmente ya que de ser así, lo hubiese matado hace muchos años. Las flamas purpura de Iori eran mucho más poderosas que las de Kyo y el tardío entrenamiento que había recibido el Kusanagi al ser comparado con el de Iori hacían que fuese muy poco rival. Pero Iori no tenía la intención de matarlo y la verdad es que nunca la tuvo.

 _"Si me hubiera hecho cargo, yo hubiera terminado los asuntos que tu débil mente es incapaz de manejar"_

Iori sacudió la cabeza con enfado. Rápidamente se llevó el cigarro a la boca. Ya casi se había olvidado de la verdadera razón por la que había dejado de buscar a Kyo. Dentro de sí mismo se encontraba un enemigo aún peor y más despreciable que cualquier otra persona que hubiese tenido la desgracia de conocer. Después de las numerosas veces en las que el Riot of Blood se manifestó en su cuerpo, Iori había notado que una parte de su sangre Orochi se había quedado despierta de manera activa en su mente, hablándole. Y anda que no era una molestia cuando se lo proponía...

 _"¿Orochi? Qué tontería. Supongo que tu cabeza tan hueca no puede dar para más. Yo no soy Orochi... Soy tú."_

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó Iori al aire con tanta fuerza que por poco el cigarro se le resbala de las manos. Puso el cigarrillo en su boca y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Esa voz no podía ser su propia voz ¿O sí? No. Iori era Iori y la voz era... era otra cosa que no era Iori. La voz dentro de su cabeza se rio.

 _"Por favor... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo ridículo que te ves, 'maestro'? ¿Cómo esperas controlar tu propia mente cuando ni siquiera puedes controlar a ninguno de tus rivales?"_

Iori bajó las manos de su cabeza, dejándolas caer a sus costados y apretando los puños. Por mucho que odiara esa voz sabía que tenía razón. Los últimos encuentros con Kyo habían resultado pésimamente aunado eso estaba el hecho de que Ash estaba tras la pista de sus poderes. ¿Cuándo es que se había descuidado tanto en su técnica? Por un momento pensó que tal vez había perdido su toque especial... Pero no, más bien lo que estaba perdiendo era la cordura... Y esa estúpida voz tenía la culpa de todo. Siempre distrayéndolo, siempre entrometiéndose, siempre hablando en los momentos menos adecuados.

 _"Eso es porque eres un Yagami. Débil y estúpido, como todos los de tu clan ¿Quién diría que es algo hereditario?"_

— Lo único que heredé de ese clan de necios es la sangre por la que corre esta maldición idiota que me hace escucharte todos los días — Iori apretó los dientes — Y me muero de ganas por que llegue el día te saque de una maldita vez de mi cabeza —

 _"Para hacerlo tendrías que matarte"_

— Pues suena bastante tentador — La idea de morir no le resultaba para nada extraña. Se lo había planteado varias veces a lo largo de su vida. La primera vez concretamente, a la tierna edad de 9 años cuando su cuerpo agotado, herido y cansado buscaba escapar de los tormentosos entrenamientos a los que era sometido. Pensó en colgarse con la cinta que mantenía sus piernas unidas en su característico traje. Tal vez volarse los sesos con alguna de las armas de su padre. Lanzarse desde la azotea de la mansión Yagami. Sobraban maneras de hacerlo pero nunca se atrevió. Si no había terminado con su vida aún era gracias a (o por culpa de) su hermana, Sahori. Todo el amor que jamás recibió de su severo padre o de su madre que había fallecido antes de que pudiese recordarla, lo había recibido de su pequeña hermana que se encargaba de estar a su lado siempre que podía, de curar sus heridas y ser para él un consuelo.

 _"No te preocupes, tu clan ya te ha hecho el favor y morirás joven como los demás. Y claro, sabes que eso no excluye a... "_

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! — Iori dio un golpe hacía el suelo, quebrantando el cemento de la acera. ¿Cómo es que esa maldita voz sabía lo que Sahori significaba para él? ¿Acaso Orochi también podía adentrarse en sus recuerdos más profundos? ¿O de verdad la voz era la suya? Fuese del modo que fuese Iori no quería escuchar. Para él era un tema muy sensible saber que todos los Yagami morían jóvenes a causa de la sangre Orochi, su propio padre así se lo dijo y había perecido de la misma manera. Pero Sahori... Sahori ni siquiera sabía de esa maldición. Era injusto que la única persona que se había encargado de que Iori no fuera completamente de piedra tuviese que morir. Ella era la única persona que le despertaba esa calidez en el corazón y la única persona que le había querido de verdad. Sahori era inocente.

 _"La vida no es justa por eso tu hermana morirá, pero no sin antes haberte visto morir a ti primero"_

— ¡SABANDIJA ASQUEROSA! — Gritó de nuevo y dando un giro violento tiró un golpe al aire, pero el sordo golpe de su puño colisionando contra otra carne le tomó por sorpresa.

 ***/***

A poca distancia de la casa se detuvieron ante la figura de Iori. Ambos miraban la escena con confusión, puesto que Iori parecía estar hablando por teléfono con alguien más mientras fumaba. Ramón conocía a Iori del torneo y la verdad es que no le caía muy bien, pero sabía que era un tipo de cuidado pues cuando peleó con él se dio cuenta de que su poder era impresionante.

— No le prestes atención — Dijo Vanessa observando a Iori con cierta cautela, no supo porque pero esta vez le parecía peligroso — La casa es ahí —

Ambos se acercaron al portal de la casa y pasaron al lado de Iori sin mayor problema. Cuando estaban por tocar en la puerta un fuerte golpe hizo temblar un poco el suelo bajo sus pies. Ambos se voltearon de inmediato en posición defensiva pero Iori se encontraba dándoles la espalda. El suelo tenía una serie de grietas que partían desde el punto de impacto, justo frente a Iori y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre provenientes de su puño cayeron al suelo. Vanessa y Ramón se miraron un poco confundidos y sin saber qué hacer. Ramón se acercó cuidadosamente al pelirrojo.

— Oye, cuál es tu probl... —

— ¡SABANDIJA ASQUEROSA! — Gritó Iori lanzando un golpe hacia Ramón con tal fuerza que lo mandó a volar hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared frontal de la casa y resquebrajando un poco una ventana. Vanessa por poco logró esquivar el cuerpo de su amigo.

Ramón no duró mucho en levantarse y a pesar de lo fuerte del impacto se sentía energizado y listo para encarar a su oponente. Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó impulso con la pared a su lado para pegar un fuerte salto y tirar una fuerte patada a Iori quien ya había activado su guardia para bloquear el impacto. Iori tenía los ojos inyectados de una mezcla de odio y confusión. ¿A qué hora habían aparecido esos dos? Cuando la patada impacto en su guardia, el fuerte impacto le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

— ¡Ramón espera! — Dijo Vanessa acercándose a el quien ya se encontraba de nuevo en posición de batalla. El sentir el toque de Vanessa en su brazo casi pudo con el enojo que le había provocado el golpe de Iori.

— ¡Es ese loco quien se ha buscado una pelea! — Reclamó Ramón con un tono enfadado — Y si quiere sangre, eso es precisamente lo que voy a darle — Añadió escupiendo al suelo una mezcla de saliva y sangre que se habían acumulado en su boca.

— Como quieras — Dijo Iori remangándose un poco — No es me obligación matarte pero estaré feliz de hacerte el favor — Iori había ya reconocido al moreno del torneo. Otro tonto que se creía con la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarle. Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, ese acento extraño que le sacaba de quicio y siempre con esos incesantes intentos por agradarle y conquistar a Vanessa. Estaba claro que el tipo era un tonto, no tenía idea de cómo conseguir a una mujer.

 _"Tú tampoco sabes cómo conquistarla..."_

 _"¿Acaso no estaba claro?"_ pensó Iori en contestación a la voz que le atormentaba _"No ha querido serle infiel al inútil de su noviecillo"_. Iori bufó y acomodó su cuerpo en su típica postura de batalla, preparándose para un combate. Pero la puerta de la casa se abrió y su hermana salió de ella, corriendo a encontrar a Iori.

— Iori, detente — Habló Sahori mirando a su hermano con cierto temor.

Iori pudo ver el miedo en la cara y la voz de su hermana. No le agradaba verla temerosa de él. Tampoco estaba feliz de haber recurrido a la violencia pero de nuevo había sido esa estúpida voz la que le hacía actuar de esa forma tan agresiva. Habían días muy duros en los que apenas podía aguantar, la voz se volvía más cruel y más molesta. Trataba de buscar a Kyo en esos días para desahogar toda esa violencia en una persona que pudiera soportarlo. Pero la voz cada vez tomaba más presencia en su mente. Los días se habían vuelto más duros y estaba seguro de que si volvía a recurrir a Kusanagi como receptáculo de sus enfados terminaría matándolo en poco tiempo. Iori bajó los brazos y dirigió una última mirada asesina hacia Ramón antes de entrar a la casa y meterse en su habitación sin decir una palabra a nadie del porqué de sus acciones. Le daba vergüenza admitir que no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Es por eso que se había mentalizado desde hacía tiempo; El tiempo que le quedara de vida tendría que vivirlo solo, aunque aún estaba inseguro de lo que habría de hacer con su hermana.

— No pienso entrar a la misma casa que ese lunático, lo mejor es que me vaya — Ramón destensó sus músculos y aunque aún enfadado por el golpe de Yagami, le sonrió a Vanessa — Nos veremos cuando regrese — Dijo dando la vuelta y caminando en la misma dirección de donde habían venido antes.

* * *

 ****** \- Esto es una referencia especial al fic de c62, _"Amigos fuera de ley"_ ;)


	7. El instinto desenfrenado

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **LEMON EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!**

 **Por fin escribo el primer capítulo de esta historia que contiene algo subido de tono ¿Pueden adivinar de quiénes? Jojo, ¡Tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo! Por cierto, como una nota curiosa (y saben lo mucho que amo las notas curiosas) este es en realidad... ¡Mi primer lemon! Nunca antes he escrito una escena explicita para ningún fic. No sé si me excedí o qué. Tal vez es demasiado explícito o tal vez es un poco cauteloso, pero de nuevo no tengo idea. Se los dejo a su criterio.**

 **¡Un agradecimiento especial a la gente que se atreve a comentar! ;D ¡Y Gracias c62 por toda la inspiración!** **Creo que estoy escribiendo demasiado pero es culpa de esta historia. Ojalá les guste :3**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 7 - EL INSTINTO DESENFRENADO**

— Este... No sé ni por donde comenzar... — Sahori agachaba la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza — Lamento lo que ha ocurrido allá afuera. Iori ha estado comportándose de manera muy extraña estos últimos días, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque he tenido que golpear a tu... Novio... — Sahori se sonrojó un poco.

— Él no es mi novio — Dijo Vanessa peinándose el cabello con las manos — Y no tienes nada de que disculparte son... cosas que pasan y nada más — _"eso y que tu hermano es bipolar"_ pensó Vanessa. El solo hecho de pensarlo le hizo preguntarse si tal vez era verdad que lo fuese. Imaginó que siendo su hermana, Sahori tendría que vivir un infierno cada día aguantando a Iori y sus peculiaridades.

— Lo siento, es que él te miraba de forma muy... —

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir — Interrumpió Vanessa — Él está muy enamorado de mi pero yo realmente solo lo veo como un buen amigo — _"y ocasionalmente como un polvo"_ pensó regañándose.

Sahori sonrió.

— ¡Vaya! Yo me había puesto un poco triste porque pensé que no me habías contado de tu nuevo novio... Bueno, es decir, no es como si tuviese que saberlo todo de ti... — Sahori se avergonzó un poco de nuevo — Jeje, ¡Olvídalo! ¡Creo que estoy diciendo muchas tonterías!... — Y se rio nerviosamente.

Vanessa también le sonrió, contagiada por las energías positivas de Sahori. Ella era realmente adorable. Siempre se encontraba de buen humor y acompañaba su alegría con esa sonrisa tan autentica en el rostro que reflejaba la jovialidad de su cuerpo y sobre todo, de su alma. Quizá lo más adorable era el hecho de que era una persona amable y cordial, totalmente limpia de malicia. ¡Hasta cuando bebía no dejaba de ser una persona tan agradable! Aún le parecía tan extraño saber que era la hermana menor de una persona como Iori. Era difícil de explicar, pero había algo al estar en compañía de Sahori que simplemente le hacía sentirse bien.

Sin embargo un matiz en la contestación de Sahori fue lo que atrajo la atención de Vanessa hacia ella. De antemano sabía que Sahori no era una chica con muchos amigos y se dio cuenta que la única amiga que la frecuentaba ni siquiera se había molestado en contarle un poco acerca de ella misma. Una fuerte vergüenza le invadió. Después de que ella le había contado sobre la infancia de Iori y de ella misma, Vanessa se mantenía sellada como un arcón sin cerradura. Tal vez lo más correcto era corresponder adecuadamente a su amistad. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez y hasta abrirse un poco a ella le beneficiaría a modo de terapia.

— ¿Qué te parece entonces si te cuento algo sobre mí? —

— ¡Oh! — Los ojos de Sahori se abrieron como dos platos — ¡Sí! Hay algo que me gustaría saber... — Agregó con curiosidad — ¿Cómo es que terminaste peleando en el torneo de KOF? — Y se preparó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y recargando su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos.

Vanessa se sorprendió por la pregunta. Responderla no era tarea fácil ni tampoco era una historia breve. Sin embargo tampoco podía negarle la respuesta ahora que ya le había planteado la posibilidad de hacerlo.

— De acuerdo, verás... Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que no soy japonesa. Soy canadiense. Tenía una vida bastante promedio. Sin embargo cuando tenía 16 conocí a mi primer y único novio. Su nombre era... — Vanessa hizo una mueca extraña, había dejado de pronunciar su nombre hacía hace tanto tiempo que se había vuelto una especie de tabú — ... D-David. Su nombre era David... Él era un chico muy guapo y atlético. Tenía el cabello marrón y unos ojos de color azul, preciosos... —

El gesto de Vanessa se suavizó y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordando a quien sería su único amor. Esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Sahori quien la estudiaba muy bien con la mirada. Por la manera en la que hablaba, podía notar que fuese lo que fuese a contarle era algo de suma importancia. Quiso decir algo pero no quería interrumpir. A desconocimiento de ambas chicas, Iori escuchaba la historia sin querer al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, mientras meditaba para tratar de sosegar a la voz que hace momentos le estaba enloqueciendo. Pensó por un momento en abandonar la habitación y salir a caminar, pero no quería arriesgarse a golpear a alguien más de nuevo.

— Cuando terminamos la universidad el me propuso matrimonio ya... — La boca de Vanessa dejó de emitir sonido como si una palabra se hubiese atorado en sus cuerdas vocales, incapaz de salir. Sahori la miró sin entender — ... Me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté. — Finalizó la frase mostrando le la argolla matrimonial que llevaba en la mano. Ambas sonrieron. — Enseguida nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Yo no podía trabajar y él quería entrar al ejército, pero no pudo. Así que terminó entrando a una empresa como agente de seguridad mientras esperaba otra vez su oportunidad. La empresa, NESTS, lo mandó aquí a Osaka un tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo. Al principio las cosas iban bien, él estaba contento y satisfecho con su nuevo empleo pero a las pocas semanas de estar en Japón la situación fue en declive... Cada vez odiaba más su trabajo, comenzó a recibir amenazas y francamente estábamos asustados —

Vanessa suspiró y bajó la cabeza sabiendo la continuación de la historia.

— Un día hablando por teléfono me dijo que estaba harto e iba a renunciar. Y esa fue la última vez que supe de él. Primero me dijeron que había desaparecido. Y después, me anunciaron que estaba muerto pero sin decirme nada acerca de lo que le había pasado. Sinceramente hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer que sigue con vida pero la realidad es que hasta la fecha no tengo ninguna certeza de si está vivo o muerto, supongo que la esperanza es lo último que muere — Vanessa sonrió ante la ironía.

— Eso es... horrible... — Dijo finalmente Sahori con los ojos humedecidos.

— Lo peor de todo es que yo he... — De nuevo otra palabra pareció atorarse en su lengua. Vanessa suspiró y giro la cabeza a los lados tratando de aclararse. A pesar de que había podido contarle uno de sus secretos a Sahori no se sentía capaz de contarle el más grande. Aquel del que ni Ramón ni K' ni nadie tenía conocimiento — Fue devastador, yo tenía tal vez tu edad. Luego... — Suspiró de nuevo — Mis padres tuvieron que ingresarme por la fuerza a un hospital psiquiátrico, porque intenté varias veces acabar con mi vida — Sin querer, Vanessa se sonrojó. Admitir ese hecho le daba mucha vergüenza — Sentía mucho dolor, odio y rencor. Pero sobre todo quería venganza y curiosamente gracias a eso fue como tuve la fortaleza de recobrar la compostura y salir de ahí. Me volqué de lleno a entrenar boxeo puesto que era el deporte que mi esposo más le gustaba. Me uní a una agencia de mercenarios. En una misión me asignaron entrar al torneo para seguir de cerca los pasos de NESTS... Y para no marearte más con detalles, fue así como llegué aquí... —

Un silencio incomodó inundó la casa. Sahori no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Su mano se había posado sin darse cuenta en su pecho cubriendo su corazón como si quisiera conservarlo en su lugar pues la historia lo había hecho pedazos. Incluso se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero ni en sus peores sueños se imaginaba que fuese algo tan complicado y doloroso. El silencio no se limitaba a la habitación de Iori, el pelirrojo meditaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar sin cambiar su gesto serio y frío. _"¿Qué era lo que la pelirroja intentaba ocultar?"_ se preguntó. A pesar de que verdaderamente era un historia trágica, Iori estaba más interesado en lo que no le había dicho a su hermana más que lo que había revelado. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello para no romper con la concentración que tenía en medio de la meditación.

Vanessa volvió su vista a Sahori y la chiquilla no la miraba. La encontró cabizbaja y limpiando algunas lágrimas de su rostro que había derramado al empatizar con la historia que acababa de escuchar. No había sido su intención hacerla llorar y pensó que tal vez había sido una historia un poco fuerte para Sahori. Vanessa sonrió débilmente pero no estaba fingiendo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Sahori? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —

La pregunta cayó de sorpresa para ambos hermanos Yagami. Sahori se sobresaltó en su asiento y levantó la vista de repente, sus ojos grandes miraron a Vanessa con sorpresa y un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas. Vanessa se recargó en su silla y pegó su espalda al respaldo mientras sonreía divertida, lo que sólo provocó que Sahori se sonrojara más. Iori por su parte se levantó de manera cómica pero con suma destreza de la cama para acercarse a la puerta tratando de que sus movimientos no se escucharan. Su concentración, la meditación y sobre todo la voz en su cabeza podían irse al demonio. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras que con el oído pegado a la puerta esperaba algún tipo de señal, un sonido, una respuesta o lo que fuese.

 _"Tienes celos?"_

Esta vez Iori ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar a la voz de regreso en su mente. La verdad es que si le daban celos y muchos puesto que la idea de cualquier otra persona poniéndole la mano encima a su hermana era ya por si sola un hueso duro de roer. También le preocupaba que la respuesta fuese un sí, pues se sentiría severamente traicionado. Ella le contaba todo y aunque siempre fingía indiferencia para hacerse el desentendido, ninguna cosa pasaba desapercibida por sus oídos.

— ¿¡Y-Yo!? — Preguntó tratando de alargar la respuesta, aun procesando la inesperada pregunta — Yo... No sé... Bueno, yo no... Creo que nunca... No sé si he sentido nada parecido... — Su vocecilla entrecortada por el pudor hizo reír un poco a Vanessa quien se puso de pie para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y acarició el cabello de su amiga en un gesto cariñoso. Sahori se rio también de su propio bochorno pero a la misma vez de felicidad. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos con otra mujer. Iori sólo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio — ... Aunque ... Ahora que lo mencionas... Hay algo que me gustaría contarte... ¿Recuerdas la vez del Karaoke? —

Vanessa se giró levantando las cejas y sin dejar de abrir la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano. Iori estaba a punto de volver a su meditación pero se quedó helado ante las últimas palabras de su hermana.

— ¿Recuerdas que salí un momento al baño y tardé demasiado en volver? —

— Si, lo recuerdo — Era mentira. Vanessa no recordaba otro detalle de ese momento más que el sabor del beso con Iori quien también recordó ese momento con cierto recelo.

— Bueno, pues... Un chico me hizo caer al suelo sin querer... Se sentía tan arrepentido que me pidió mi número telefónico y dijo que me lo compensaría llevándome a comer a algún sitio. Aunque todavía no ha llamado... ¿Crees que sepa que soy Yagami? Estoy segura de que no se lo dije... —

— No tienes de que preocuparte. Ya llamará — Aunque era una mentira piadosa, no era necesario recalcar el hecho de que cualquier persona se lo pensaría dos veces antes de cortejar a una Yagami — ¿Y era guapo? — Preguntó dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Aunque Iori estaba a la espera de la respuesta a esa última pregunta, Sahori solo asintió y ambas chicas rieron al unísono para molestia del pelirrojo. Esto de verdad era el colmo. Esa noche no solo no había tenido a Vanessa sino que mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo el imbécil, su hermana había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con algún papanatas. _"Perfecto. Maté dos pájaros de un tiro"_ pensó con fastidio.

 ***/***

De madrugada, cuando tuvo la certeza de que ambas chicas se habían ido a dormir Iori abandonó su habitación en búsqueda de algo de comer. La cocina era un campo de guerra. Iori se preguntaba cómo es que dos chicas podían hacer un desorden tan grande ellas solas. Encontró unos trozos de pizza fría que habían dejado en su caja y se los comió rápidamente. Asomó la cabeza por la sala y se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban dormidas en los sillones, cada cual en una posición extraña e incómoda. Iori se acercó a su hermana y con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y con el mismo cuidado con el que la levantó la depositó también en la comodidad de su cama.

Aprovechó la intromisión en el cuarto de Sahori para tomar del armario una sábana extra que luego llevó hasta Vanessa para cubrirla. Mientras se aseguraba de que la cobija alcanzara a cubrirle bien los pies no dejaba de pensar en su hermana. Por más celoso que le pusiera pensar que algún idiota del montón tuviera el deseo de salir con ella ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? Recordó las palabras de la voz que le había hablado horas antes. _"La vida no es justa"_. Iori pensó que tal vez lo mejor era hacer justicia por su propia mano y dejarle disfrutar de su juventud o lo que quedase de ella. El pelirrojo se encontraba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que una voz susurrante le tomó por sorpresa.

— Cualquiera diría que ibas a llevarme a tu habitación —

Iori se giró a mirar a Vanessa con un gesto extraño, sorprendido de su atrevimiento ¿Era esa la misma mujer que le había rechazado hace días?.

— Cualquiera diría también que perdiste tu oportunidad, bruja — Respondió con el ceño fruncido y también en voz bajita. Pero para su asombro ella se rio.

— No tienes por qué ser tan susceptible, cariño — _"¿¡Cariño!?"_ pensó él en su mente — Me gustabas más cuando te portabas amable —

— Y a mí me gustabas más cuando no abrías tanto la boca — El pelirrojo se puso de pie molesto ante ese despliegue de insolencia.

— ¿Si? Pues yo creo que más bien te gustaba cuando la abría para ti — Contestó dejando salir una risilla un poco torpe. Esto fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Iori. Ella estaba claramente intoxicada después de haber bebido toda la tarde ¿De qué otra manera tendría el atrevimiento de burlarse en su cara?.

— No pienso discutir con una bebedora empedernida de tu calibre. Acuéstate y cállate ya —

— Y pensar que hace días te morías por entrar a mi casa ¿Recuerdas? — Vanessa se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco — Ahora no me cabe duda de que eres bipolar —

El último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Iori la tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la blusa que llevaba obligándola a quedar frente a frente con él. ¿Cómo podía este mal bicho haberse dado cuenta de la confusión que ocurría en su cabeza? ¿Le habría escuchado hablar solo? ¿Tan evidente era? Iori tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegarle en la cara, aquello molestaría mucho a Sahori. Vanessa no exhibía en su rostro muestra alguna de miedo, lo cual coincidía con la embriaguez que parecía llevar encima. Teniéndola tan cerca no era difícil sentir calidez de su aliento y el fuerte olor a cerveza que despedía. Pero eso no le desagradaba sino las frases que abandonaban sus labios carnosos.

— Cualquiera diría que te mueres de ganas por besarme de nuevo —

La maldita arpía tenía razón.

A pesar de la irritación de Iori tenía que admitir que tenerla tan cerca era por demás tentador. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde la noche de Karaoke. En realidad le había atraído más desde el instante en el que ella lo rechazó. Nunca nadie se daba el lujo de decirle que no y mucho menos cuando se trataba de pasar una noche con él. Una sonrisa insolente se dibujó en el rostro de Vanessa casi pareciendo leerle el pensamiento, cosa que Iori tomó como un agravio en contra de su persona. Su mente se debatía entre la idea de, o dejarla inconsciente de un buen golpe en el mentón por pasarse de lista o desvestirla y follársela ahí mismo tal y como había estado deseando. O ambas, aunque no estaba seguro en qué orden actuar. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta indignación y tanta fascinación al mismo tiempo? Esta mezcla de emociones era algo nuevo para él y perturbaban todos sus sentidos paralizándole por completo.

— Estás temblando — Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Iori se sentía expuesto, casi desnudo. Temblaba como una chica inexperta pero eso se debía a su creciente enojo sumado al tira y afloja que ocurría en su mente. No rompía el contacto visual entre ambos, perdiéndose en el bruno de sus ojos. Los miraba buscando algún tipo de señal, una pista o una respuesta. Quería romperle la cara con las mismas ganas que tenía de decirle que la deseaba como no había deseado nunca a otra mujer, pero su hermana y su orgullo no iban a permitirle hacer ninguna de las dos. De pronto como por arte de magia, algo pareció cobrar sentido en su cabeza y en un momento supo que no había otra cosa que quisiera con tanta intensidad que introducirse dentro de ella, usarla esa noche y culminar con lo que llevaba días deseando. Bastó solo que Iori se dejara caer sobre el sofá sin soltarla, para que ella cayera torpemente encima de sus piernas. El pelirrojo no tardó en empujarle la cabeza hacia el obligándola a que lo besara. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se aferró de sus caderas con furor, estrujándola contra su sexo para evitar que escapara de su agarré.

Aunque al principio no estaba segura de porque había provocado a Iori a base de comentarios que encontraría ofensivos esto lo hacía recordar porque: Ella también lo deseaba. Probablemente la cerveza había intensificado su descaro y ni siquiera estaba segura de que Iori quisiese besarla de nuevo, pero al final tanta insistencia lo había conseguido. Esto era una mala idea. Sahori se encontraba muy cerca y podría haberlos encontrado en cualquier momento. Cuando sintió la mano de Iori apretando sus caderas hacia el sintió que iba a morir y dejó salir un leve gemido. Iori se aprovechó de esto para meter su lengua dentro de ella. De nuevo se había dejado engañar con el mismo truco y el sabor de la boca del pelirrojo le embriagó completamente, aún más que el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

— Tu hermana... — Vanessa intentaba recuperar el aliento después del voraz beso que habían compartido — Tu hermana podría vernos... — Alcanzó a decir antes de que Iori comenzara a devorar su cuello.

— No pienso parar — Contestó Iori con una voz hambrienta de deseo. Rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura y se puso de pie sin problemas llevándola en los brazos hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro la dejó caer de manera ruda en la cama y se volvió a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro. Aunque no parecía que fuese a salir huyendo, esta noche no iba a escapar de sus garras así fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Iori se despojó de su chaqueta mientras se acercaba a la cama. Al llegar al borde la tomó con vigorosidad de los hombros y la giró, dejándola arrodillada y de espaldas a él. El pelirrojo retomó el paso donde lo había dejado y puso la boca en su cuello succionando con fuerza y dejando unas marcas rojas por donde pasaba. A su vez las manos de Iori se deslizaron a la delantera de Vanessa para desabrochar con habilidad todos los botones de su blusa y cuando finalizó, subió el sostén de forma impaciente y apretó fuertemente ambos de sus senos, uno con cada mano. A la pelirroja le dolían las atenciones que Yagami le daba pero eso también le encantaba: Acostumbrada a que los que habían recorrido su cuerpo la vieran con ojos de amor, todo lo que había podido probar del sexo eran ritmos lentos, infinitos besos, caricias suaves y cuidadosas. Sin embargo lo que su nuevo amante le ofrecía era un mundo completamente nuevo y desconocido. Y lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera.

Una de las manos de Iori soltó el pecho de Vanessa, se deslizó lentamente sobre su vientre para de un rápido movimiento introducirse dentro de las bragas de Vanessa tocando su entrepierna. El movimiento la hizo estremecerse y arquear la espalda hacia atrás y sobre el pecho de Iori. Tal y como lo esperaba ella estaba completamente empapada y lista para él. El pelirrojo movió de nuevo sus manos y se concentró en desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarlos junto con su ropa interior a la altura de sus rodillas. Ella hizo un ademán de girar la cabeza hacia atrás, curiosa de ver la cara llena de deseo de Iori pero éste se lo impidió, aún enfadado por la manera en la que se había burlado de él hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos. En su lugar, le presiono la espalda justo abajo del cuello para obligarla a inclinarse pero dejando sus posaderas al aire.

Iori abrió un cajón de un mueble cercano a su cama y sacó un preservativo. Siempre había intentado ser muy cuidadoso para no esparcir su semilla en alguna chica y terminar con una criatura que tendría un destino similar al de Sahori y al propio. Y qué decir de lo que le pasaría a la desafortunada. Se decía que los partos de las mujeres del clan eran brutales, sin duda quedaría marcada con secuelas si no es que aquello terminaba matándola. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en el presente y desabrochó su pantalón aprisa pero se permitió bajar el cierre lentamente para torturar a Vanessa. El sonido le anunciaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Iori bajó un poco su pantalón y su ropa interior en conjunto para liberar la fuerte erección que tenía y se puso el preservativo con agilidad. Aún temblaba aunque ahora por las ansias locas que tenía.

Se colocó justo frente a la entrada y situó sus manos en las caderas de Vanessa. De un sólo y rápido movimiento la apretó hacia el clavándose dentro de ella. La pelirroja no tuvo más opción que hundir su cara entre las cobijas de la cama para ahogar un grito que Iori no sabía si era de dolor o de placer aunque tampoco le interesaba. Él hundió sus uñas en las caderas de Vanessa para conseguir un mejor agarre y embestirla con más fuerza. Acompasando a cada acometida, podía escuchar los gemidos ahogados en las sabanas. La chica no era estrecha por lo que podía deducir que tampoco era virgen, sin embargo la calidez y la humedad dentro de ella lo compensaban de algún modo.

Ante cada asalto a su sexo, él podía sentirla agitándose bajo su mando. ¿Dónde habrían quedado esos despliegues de insolencia ahora? Se preguntó con un júbilo mordaz y exhibiendo una sonrisa aunque ella no podía verla. Al fin había logrado su cometido. ¿Tanto resistirse para qué? Si al final había caído igual que todas. Iori se sentía como un campeón pero al final había ganado el deseo en ambas partes para darle paso a sus desaforados apetitos. A sus instintos más primarios.

Pese al relativo poco tiempo que tenían desde que habían comenzado Iori estaba casi seguro de que ella ya se acercaba su primer orgasmo pero no iba a preguntarle, sólo se regodeó por última vez de la posición tan sumisa en la que la tenía antes de cambiar. Sin salir de ella él volvió a tomarla por la cintura y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella encima aún de espaldas, para continuar con el bamboleo de arriba hacia abajo. Esta nueva posición permitía que la penetración fuera más profunda y por ende, más placentera para la pelirroja quien ya comenzaba a soltar gemidos sonoros sin la protección de la sábana en su cara para acallarlos. La única palabra coherente que pudo abandonar sus labios llamó la atención de Iori.

— Dios... —

Él colocó rápidamente su otra mano en la boca de Vanessa para callarla y la jaló hacia atrás sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente por un breve instante y la pelirroja puedo ver esa chispa de pasión encendida en Iori. Enajenada a causa del acto sexual Vanessa no pensaba siquiera en las consecuencias que esto tendría. Aunque Sahori entrara por la puerta y la encontrase así, retorciéndose entre los brazos de su hermano, medio desnuda y jadeando al compás del vaivén de sus cuerpos, la impresión que pudiera llevarse al verlos así era quizá la última de sus preocupaciones siendo la primera que él no se detuviese. Comprendió en un instante por qué le habían bautizado en el torneo como "El instinto desenfrenado", aún fuera de los combates y en algo tan íntimo como lo era el sexo, Iori hacía honor a su alias pues en un instante y sin previo aviso se había abandonado a sus impulsos, llevándosela de por medio aunque no había sido a la fuerza. Los movimientos alimentados por la ira aumentaron más igual que la excitación de Iori, un pensamiento sardónico y fugaz apareció en su cabeza y abandonó su boca en el mismo instante, casi sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué pensaría tu marido si te viese así? — La voz de Iori no era la habitual sino aberrante y colérica.

 _"Vaya, eso fue brutal hasta para alguien como tú. ¡BRAVO!"_

No fue difícil para el pelirrojo ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir sobre todo sabiendo que su clímax se aproximaba. Aceleró sus arremetidas aún más llegando a un ritmo fuerte y violento de tal suerte que el seguro de la puerta no lograba encubrir el acto que se desarrollaba pues cualquiera que tuviese oídos podía adivinar lo que ocurría. La madera de la cama crujía ante la fuerza de ambos cuerpos, los gemidos de Vanessa aunque ahogados por la mano que le aprisionaba la boca se transformaron casi en alaridos, Iori bufó dejando salir un sonido agreste de su boca parecido a un gruñido mientras la embestía por última vez presionándola hacia el con fuerza. Y tan rápido como comenzó todo, se detuvo. La respiración agitada de ambos era el único sonido que restaba mientras el silencio volvía a la habitación. Iori la soltó despacio para depositarla a un lado. Vanessa se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, exhausta y cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo no la miró e intentó ponerse de pie aunque sus piernas no le respondieron. Se dejó caer en el suelo y recargó su espalda en el borde de la cama para tomarse un minuto y recuperar el aliento.


	8. Ridículo

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¿Qué está pasando con las visitas de este fic? xD Se están disparando un poco para arriba de maneras muy extrañas jaja, aun si es solo 1 persona leyendo el fic una y otra vez o cambiando de capítulos rápidamente muchas gracias por mostrar interés asdwdsad :3 Si no, al menos dejen un review, díganme que pasa por sus mentes! D: ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¡Aaaaa, díganme! No me dejen así.**

 **Este capítulo fue escrito en tiempo record. En cuestión de unas pocas horas ya estaba completado, tal vez me tomo alrededor de 4 horas y es pequeño pero dulce :3 (como yo :b) A mí me encantó, espero que ustedes puedan decir lo mismo.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 8 - RIDÍCULO**

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos pero le había parecido una eternidad, el último sonido que había escuchado era el del cierre de su pantalón subiendo una vez que había terminado de aliñarse. El silencio resultaba extrañamente inquietante. Se metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar la cajetilla de cigarros y encender uno. Aun sabiendo que el olor a cigarrillo le metería en problemas, pensó que sólo de esa manera lograría camuflar el olor a sexo que ahora predominaba en la habitación. Eso sí que lo metería en problemas. No quería ofender a su hermana revelándole sus múltiples compañeras de cama por lo que siempre había recurrido a las habitaciones de hotel. Sin embargo esta vez se le había ido de las manos de muchas maneras. Pensándolo bien ella era demasiado educada como para entrar a su habitación sin su permiso y además ¿Sabría ella lo que es el olor a sexo? No supo si fue el sabor a tabaco o la pregunta lo que le causo un mal sabor en la boca. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, de todas maneras el cigarrillo ya estaba encendido.

Un crujido muy leve le reveló que Vanessa había cambiado de posición en la cama. Y en cuanto el solo nombre de Vanessa pasó por su cabeza pudo sentir como el mal sabor en su boca se extendió hacia su estómago, donde una sensación de malestar le causo desasosiego. ¿Era acaso arrepentimiento? Más bien era remordimiento. Si bien sentía un poco de pesar por lo que había dicho, definitivamente no estaba del todo arrepentido. No pudo evitar decirlo, tenía que admitir que había herido su orgullo al desafiarlo y las crueles palabras que pronunció al final no eran sino un producto de su enajenación. Ella lo había provocado. A cada segundo que pasaba parecía sentir más malestar y sobre todo deshonra. A fin de cuentas ella estaba bebida y él lo sabía. Él se lo tomó como algo personal. Y el insulto de Iori excedía cualquier cosa que pudiese haber salido de la boca de Vanessa, después de todo ¿Que sabía ella de él? Probablemente nada que pudiera usar en su contra. En cambio él había tenido acceso a información bastante sensible sobre ella y la había usado deliberadamente para herir. Ella estaba borracha pero ¿Y él? ¿Qué excusa tenía? Se había sobrepasado. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo en voz alta.

Para su sorpresa, ella se sentó de pronto a su lado y recogió la cajetilla de cigarros del suelo. Luchaba un poco con el encendedor que casi no tenía líquido flamable para encender. Iori extendió frente a ella su mano donde ya blandía una flama de mediano tamaño que se movía de forma rebelde. Ella acercó el cigarrillo hasta que encendió y sonrió, pero él no lo notó. El pelirrojo miraba hacia el frente, tratando de no entablar contacto visual quizá para no sentirse más mal de lo que ya se sentía. Tampoco quería verla pues estaba seguro de que se veía deslumbrante. Todas las mujeres le parecían más bellas después del sexo con ellas. Ese detalle no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía que pensar una manera de abordar el tema sin equivocarse.

— ¿Te gusta el tabaco? — Enseguida Iori se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Claramente le gustaba o no habría tomado un cigarro por su cuenta.

— Sólo a veces, en ocasiones especiales — ¿Que quería decir eso? ¿Tan mal le sentaron las palabras? ¿Tan mal que le provocaba retomar un vicio tan tonto como el fumar?.

— Sobre lo que pasó antes... — Iori no encontraba las palabras, odiaba mucho equivocarse y mucho más tenerlo que admitir — No estuvo bien. No va conmigo —

— No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ninguno de la dos quiere que Sahori se entere — Respondió ella soltando una bocanada de humo.

— No me refería a eso, sino a lo que dije —

Ahora era Vanessa quien se encontraba confundida ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Ni siquiera recordaba haberle oído pronunciar nada después de entrar en la habitación. Se avergonzó un poco pues era probable que no le llegara suficiente sangre al cerebro como para prestar atención a lo que sea que él hubiese dicho. Sea lo que sea, parecía tener importancia para el pelirrojo.

— Déjalo pasar, no creo que fuese para tanto — Dijo ella para tratar de pasar desapercibida.

— ¿No fue para tanto? — Bramó Iori sin pensar — ¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad? —

— Mas bien no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, tal vez quieras refrescarme la memoria — Lo desafió con tono irritado ante tal reacción ¿Qué era lo que le habría dicho?.

— Tienes razón — Ella no se acordaba. Iori se maldijo por no haber considerado esa posibilidad y por tener que admitir su error por segunda vez. De una mesita de noche cercana acercó un cenicero al suelo para que ambos pudiesen depositar las cenizas, esperando que eso cambiara de tema la conversación — Tal vez el asqueroso cigarro me hace decir cosas tan idiotas —

— Ah, es eso. Yo creí que ese era tu estado natural — Ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud insolente que tanto le molestaba.

— ¿De verdad eres así siempre? No me sorprende que estés sola — Esta vez prestó más atención a sus palabras cuidando no decir algo inapropiado de nuevo.

Pero ella se rio con ganas aunque al mismo tiempo tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo. De nuevo su risa colmaba la paciencia de Iori quien se giró a verla para manifestarle su enfado con una mirada asesina. Pero lo que vio lo petrifico. Con los ojos cerrados por la curva de su boca, el cabello revuelto, unos restos de sudor en el cuello y su sonrisa oculta a medias por la mano que blandía el cigarrillo. Estaba radiante. Inclusive le recordaba un poco a su hermana, con el cabello rojizo, un aspecto jovial y esos despliegues de auténtico regocijo. Pero su manera de hablar delataba mucha más experiencia que una chica joven como Sahori. Voltear hacia ella había sido un error tal y como lo había pensado. Como pudo guardó la compostura para no revelar lo que pasaba por su mente y mantuvo un gesto neutral. Aunque fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Eres muy enojón, ¿Sabes? Tienes que aprender a aguantar una broma — Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la broma? Que hace apenas 15 minutos no decías ni una sola palabra. Bueno, sí que dijiste una. Fue algo así como "Dios" — Iori puso énfasis en esa última palabra con una ridícula voz femenina, chillona y casi orgásmica. Vanessa se sonrojó un poco pero a la vez soltó otra risa sonora, por culpa de la mala imitación de Iori, que acalló con una de sus manos. Sus ahogadas carcajadas resultaron ser como música para los oídos del pelirrojo quien se sintió deleitado de haber sido él quien la provocara y borrando la mayor parte de su enfado. Incluso se le pasó por la mente reír con ella. No estaba seguro de porque lo quería pero se lo atribuyó a la excitación que estaba volviendo a manifestarse en su mente y también en su entrepierna.

— ¡Bien, ya estás aprendiendo! Aunque obviamente cuando dije "dios" no me refería a ti —

— A mí me pareció que si —

— Parecer no es lo mismo que ser. Es por eso que pareces un tipo desinteresado pero en realidad te enfadas por todo —

— Ah. ¿Es por eso que pareces una chica decente pero luego dejas que te baje los pantalones? — Ella rio por tercera vez. Probablemente aún seguía un poco alcoholizada y por esa razón parecía más risueña de lo normal. Tal vez también por eso se veía tan deslumbrantemente bella y eso lo ponía muy cachondo. Por un momento pensó en volverla a besar como antes pero tenía que contenerse. Ella no podía enterarse que lo estaba volviendo loco, podría aprovecharse de esa debilidad y usarla en su contra. Además ya había hecho hoy demasiadas cosas que le daban en el ego.

— Me aseguraré de no quedar como una fulana la próxima vez y me los bajaré yo misma — Contestó Vanessa entre risas.

¿La próxima vez? Iori sintió un deja vu y se preguntó el propósito de esa sugerencia: Si simplemente había sido un comentario inocente para contestar a su bravata o si ya se había dado cuenta de la semi-erección en sus pantalones y tal vez quería hacerlo de nuevo. Aún si quisiera hacerlo de nuevo eso era imposible. El pelirrojo no solía "comer la misma comida dos veces" y menos en el mismo día, muy a pesar de que el cuerpo le pedía otra cosa. De antemano sabía que dormir demasiadas veces con una misma mujer era peligroso; Corría el peligro de que ella se enamorara de alguien como él, quien no tenía interés alguno en sentar cabeza. De nuevo hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir sus deseos.

— Es tarde y estoy seguro de que no quieres que Sahori se dé cuenta de que estuviste aquí fumando. Ah, ni de lo otro — Iori terminó la oración con un pequeño toque de humor casi sin darse cuenta pero esperando escucharla reír de nuevo. No se equivocaba y ella le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa que casi provoca que se le derritiera el cerebro. Quería detenerla por la fuerza pero era demasiado arriesgado, no quería darle un mensaje equivocado. Tampoco quería arriesgarse de nuevo a que su hermana pudiera encontrarlos ahí.

Ella aplastó lo que quedaba de la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero del piso y se puso de pie. Él lo hizo también para asegurarse antes de que no hubiese nadie afuera de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron seguros ambos salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible, con el mismo cuidado abrieron la puerta principal para salir. Afuera la noche era tranquila y el clima inclusive agradable pues el verano ya había comenzado. Ambos observaron sus alrededores por un momento, era extraño ver a una ciudad tan ocupada en una calma absoluta. Finalmente Vanessa habló.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes y que no quisiste decirme? —

— ¿Que eran los detalles que le omitiste a mi hermana en tu historia? —

— Auch, touché. Y yo que pensé que eras un amargado — Contesto Vanessa — Es hora de que me vaya, tal vez aún pueda dormir un poco — Dijo dando la espalda a Iori y caminando fuera de la entrada.

— ¿Vas a pie? —

— Sí, es mejor que lo haga para ver si se me esfuma la embriaguez — Se detuvo para contestarle y giró la cabeza para verlo por última vez — Hasta luego — Agregó con la misma sonrisa pícara de antes.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo Iori en voz quizá demasiado alta y caminó hasta llegar con Vanessa. Sin preguntarle le tomó la mano para besarle el dorso como solía hacer con todas sus conquistas. No quería perder la tradición y menos cuando la chica le había gustado tanto. Pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tocar su mano ella la apartó repentinamente soltando una carcajada al aire. Iori no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Pero que ridículo! De verdad que eres muy gracioso — Ella volvió a darle la espalda y agitó una mano en señal de despedida.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces mientras la miraba alejarse. _"¿Ridículo?"_ pensó Iori _"¿Acaba de llamarme ridículo?"_. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que había pasado. De nuevo se había burlado de él. Eso no era ridículo, todas lo consideraban un detalle romántico. Iori pensaba que ya había dominado el arte de conquistar a las mujeres pero que equivocado estaba, había vivido engañado. A pesar de que había logrado su cometido con ella, nada de las cosas que intentó habían funcionado. De hecho la manera en la que habían terminado durmiendo juntos había sido un accidente. ¿Cómo es que ella era inmune a todas sus técnicas? ¿Cómo es que ella lograba siempre hacerlo sentir así de torpe? Tonto, estúpido... Ridículo. De nuevo no pudo evitar darle la razón. Pero estaba feliz de que ella ya se hubiera ido antes de que tuviese que admitir que era ella quien había acertado de nuevo.


	9. Interrogantes

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡Saludos desde USA! ¡Gracias a todos por seguir pendientes de esta historia! Veo muchas visitas y pocos reviews pero aun así me siento halagada de recibir tantas muestras de interés n_n Estoy muy contenta de haber retomado esta historia a la cual le tengo tanto cariño y más aún si tengo manera de compartirlo con otras personas más :3 El capítulo es un poco flojo (por lo menos esa sensación me da), pero seguro que los dejará picados D:**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 9 - INTERROGANTES**

El mediodía estaba apenas transcurriendo y el sol había alcanzado ya su punto más alto, haciendo la tarde sumamente calurosa producto del verano. Descansaba cómodamente en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, las manos detrás de la nuca y las piernas cruzadas. Hoy por la mañana tuvo uno de esos episodios en los que una memoria nueva llegó a su mente de pronto. El recuerdo era breve y falto de detalles, una mano de niño que identificaba como suya tomando otra mano un poco más pequeña. Como con todos los recuerdos de su pasado se preguntaba si aquello era producto de su memoria verdadera o era algo evocado artificialmente por la tecnología de NESTS. Muchas veces había tratado de encontrarle respuesta a esa interrogante y por ende acudía a Máxima quien poseía sin duda la tecnología para resolver un misterio así. Imaginó la contestación de su compañero "No hay manera de saberlo con certeza". A pesar de que pasó años estresado por ese hecho, finalmente había logrado aceptarlo. Quizá por eso ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a no participar más en ningún torneo. Analizó un poco los sonidos de la habitación: El ronquido del ventilador, las voces de la televisión, los dedos de Máxima tecleando algo en la computadora y los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia su posición. El sonido de la televisión cambió abruptamente a unas voces en tono seductor hablando y en el fondo, una balada romántica.

— Estaba viendo eso — Dijo K' abriendo los ojos y extendiendo una mano hacia la autora del crimen — Dame el control remoto —

— No lo estabas viendo ¡Tenías los ojos cerrados! — Exclamó ella con voz chillona. Kula se cruzó de brazos aún con el control en la mano.

— No necesito abrir los ojos para saber lo que está ocurriendo, entrégalo — Esta vez se sentó en el sofá aún con el brazo extendido hacia ella.

— ¡MAX! ¡Él no estaba viendo! — Grito Kula girándose hacia el gigante que se encontraba concentrado en el ordenador. Resultaba cómico verlo encorvado en torno a la pequeña computadora.

— ¿Pueden comportarse? Estoy cerca de algo grande — Contestó Máxima sin voltear a verlos.

 _"Tan grande como tú?"_ pensó K' mientras lanzaba un suspiro y se hundió en su asiento mientras que ella se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, Kula se había convertido en una chica guapa y hasta con cierto encanto. Incluso hasta había aprendido a disfrutar de su compañía. Muchos rumores corrían entre los que les conocían acerca de su probable noviazgo con ella. Al recordarlo K' torció la boca en una mueca desagradable. Aunque ella resultaba ser un catalizador importante para todos ellos, quienes sin querer se habían convertido ya en una familia, el solo hecho de pensar en ella como algo más le daban nauseas. Kula era sin duda una chica muy linda, pero era demasiado aniñada producto de la manera en la que sus emociones habían sido reprimidas durante el tiempo en el que trató de aniquilarlo. Sólo después de haberla rescatado y cuando ella comenzó a convivir con Máxima, Whip y él mismo fue cuando su verdadera manera de ser comenzó a manifestarse. Poco a poco pasó de ser una chiquilla fría y sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad, a ser como lo sería toda jovencita de 14 años, a pesar de sus 18.

— ¿Cuándo podemos salir juntos de nuevo? Fue divertido lo de la feria — Preguntó Kula sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Obviamente por la adolescencia tardía era más que normal que no pudiera verla de otra forma que no fuera como una hermana menor o algo similar. También había que resaltar el hecho de que ella había sido diseñada para ser completamente contraria a él y aunque eso no hubiera resultado ser un obstáculo para otras parejas, era algo que le irritaba. Siendo franco tampoco es que le interesara mucho involucrarse con ninguna mujer. Primero que nada quería saber cuál era su propia misión en la vida antes de involucrar a otros. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ya había superado lo de sus falsas memorias, creando nuevas junto a sus compañeros. Por lo menos las nuevas memorias, como la feria, eran reales. El platinado no respondió pero también pensó que se había divertido.

Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado de reojo y pensó en Sahori. A decir verdad había comenzado a frecuentarla porque le recordaba un poco a Kula. La misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa manera en la que ambas parecían irradiar alegría suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien, aunque realmente Sahori podía llevarse bien con cualquiera. Por un momento reflexionó que no había tenido contacto con la pelirroja desde aquel día en el que le había dado noticias del clon de Kusanagi. Se preguntó si Vanessa habría hecho caso a su petición de amistad con ella. Por lo menos Kula tenía ya un núcleo de personas cercanas, pero en cambio ella...

— ¡HAH! — Rio de pronto Máxima dándose un golpe en la rodilla con la mano — ¡Les dije que estaba cerca de algo!—

— ¿Que encontraste? — Preguntó K' poniéndose de pie y acercándose al lugar donde su compañero continuaba aun observando la pantalla.

— El premio mayor — Contestó el gigante con una sonrisa en el rostro — Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer — Agregó poniéndose de pie en dirección a su habitación — Te explicaré cuando hayamos salido de casa —

 ***/***

— ¿Hola? —

— Hey, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Me recuerdas? —

Sahori giró la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión. No reconocía la voz al otro lado del teléfono, ni le parecía familiar.

— No, creo que has llamado al número incorrecto —

— ¿No eres tú la chica con la que tropecé en un local de karaoke? —

Esta vez la confusión en su rostro fue reemplazada por vergüenza total. Sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente y el control de la consola que hacía unos segundos estaba en su mano, ahora reposaba en el suelo. ¿Estaría acaso imaginándose esta llamada? Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras una mezcla extraña de alegría, nerviosismo y hasta un poco de miedo, se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

— ¿Oye, estas ahí? —

— ¡Sí! Sí, estoy aquí, lo siento, es que yo estaba... — No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Si estás ocupada puedo llamar otro día... —

— ¡No! — Dijo con fuerza antes de rectificarse — No, quiero decir, no estoy TAN ocupada... Es... Solo que... Tu voz. Suena diferente —

— Ah, eso. Es porque ahora estamos al teléfono... Quería llamarte para concretar lo de nuestra cita — Su voz era confiada y clara — Hay un restaurante nuevo justo al lado del local de karaoke ¿Te gustaría ir? Podría ser mañana por la tarde—

— ¡Seguro, sería divertido! —

— ¡Perfecto! Te veré ahí entonces, como a eso de las 2. Hasta entonces, linda —

Y la llamada terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado. A pesar de su ansiedad había logrado completar la llamada sin ningún contratiempo y Sahori se felicitó a si misma por este hecho. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a la cita. Pero ¿Que se iba a poner? ¿Cómo tendría que actuar? ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando preguntara por su familia? Aunque pensaba que los nervios estaban a punto de irse parecieron hacerse más grandes. Nunca había salido antes con ningún chico ¿Qué pasaría si el intentaba besarla? ¿Qué pasaría si él no le gustaba? ¿Qué pasaría si el SI le gustaba? ... ¿Iori se daría cuenta? Cientos de preguntas y dudas le invadían la mente pero ciertamente nada que se le cruzara le iba a hacer abandonar el plan. Ni siquiera su hermano. Pensó un poco en el chico, ya ni siquiera lograba recordarlo con claridad y mucho menos con las cervezas que llevaba encima, pero aquello no le importaba mucho. Era su primera cita, una calidez le invadió el pecho y le hizo soltar un profundo suspiro, sin imaginarse lo que había ocurrido al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Ha llamado? — Preguntó el chico frente a él que lo miraba con cara de signo de interrogación.

— Sí. Y ella me ha dicho que sí — Sonrió Kyo Kusanagi, dejando el teléfono sobre una mesa.

 ***/***

— De acuerdo, los veré mañana — Dijo y les despidió agitando la mano en el aire, mochila en mano.

Era tarde y el local donde solía dar sus clases diarias estaba aún abierto. Había sido otro día normal de trabajo, aunque ciertamente se sentía más cansada de lo normal, pero eso no le importaba ya que estaba de buen humor. Probablemente su cansancio (y también su felicidad) se debía al encuentro en la madrugada que había tenido con Iori hace unos cuantos días. A pesar de que le daba vergüenza pensar que se había dejado seducir, su único consuelo recaía en que por lo menos ya habían limado cualquier resto de tensión sexual que hubiese existido entre ambos. Sin embargo las cosas iban a ser raras, por lo menos dentro de su mente. Tendría que mirar a la cara a Sahori sabiendo lo que había pasado con su hermano. Probablemente volvería a verlo de nuevo cuando fuera a visitarla a ella. Iori no parecía ser del tipo a quien le importara ¿Entonces porque habría que importarle a ella? A fin de cuentas ambos le tenían el suficiente cariño a Sahori como para mantenerse callados y no volver a tocar el tema nunca más.

Y precisamente ese "nunca más" era lo que le molestaba demasiado.

Para que mentir, aquello había sido delicioso. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa pensando en la forma ruda pero pasional en la que Iori le había tratado y se preguntó por un momento si así trataría a todas las chicas con las que probablemente se habría metido. Por lo menos si le quedaba algo era la manera en la que había podido fastidiarlo hasta el punto en ponerlo de malas. Resultaba cómico mirarlo tan enfadado por cosas tan triviales. Vanessa siempre había llamado la atención de muchos hombres, sobre todo por su aspecto inusual, producto de sus raíces extranjeras, pero aun así ¿Quién diría que lograría conquistar al letal Iori Yagami? De pronto sintió que hacía más calor de lo normal. Sacó una botella de agua de la mochila para refrescarse pero para su sorpresa, el sonido de su teléfono móvil le hizo hacer un cambio de planes.

— ¿Si, diga? —

— Ah, ¡Hola, soy yo! —

— Hola Sahori, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ocurre? —

— El chico del karaoke llamó. Mañana tendré una cita con él —

— ¡Eso es genial, felicidades! — _"¿Quién diría que al final se decidiría a llamarla?"_ pensó en su mente — ¿Cómo te sientes? —

— ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Aún no me lo puedo creer. No sé qué voy a ponerme y tampoco voy a saber que decir —

— ¡Sólo relájate! Te diré algo: Bébete un par de cervezas, ponte algo cómodo y estarás lista para hacerlo. Se lo que te digo —

— ¡Esta bien! — Contestó Sahori entre risas — Sólo quería que alguien supiera de las nuevas noticias ... Por cierto, lo del otro día... —

— Si, sobre eso, siento no haber avisad... —

— No, no, no. No digas más. Mi hermano me ha contado todo — Sahori interrumpió con voz firme.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vanessa, abrió los ojos de par en par y la hizo frenar en seco. Tal fue su sorpresa que se vio obligada a sentarse en los bancos de una parada de autobuses cercana sólo para no caerse ¿Habría escuchado bien lo que dijo?

— ¿Te contó todo? —

— Ajá, todo. Me contó inclusive lo de los cigarrillos... ¡Pero sólo por ser tú lo dejaré pasar esta vez! — Y Sahori se rio. Aunque Vanessa buscaba algún tipo de molestia en su voz no pudo encontrar nada. ¿Era normal que se lo tomara con tanta calma? De pronto se sintió incomoda aunque ni siquiera estuviesen cara a cara.

— Sahori... No sé qué decir ¿Es que no estás molesta? —

— ¿Molesta yo? ¡Para nada! ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo? Yo entiendo que hayas tenido que irte, seguro que "aquello" te tomó desprevenida ¿Verdad? Además seguro que no querías despertarme. No te disculpes... —

— De acuerdo... — Vanessa rio de manera forzada — Ehm, si tienes algún problema durante tu cita, no dudes en llamarme ¿Está bien? —

— ¡Okey! ¡Gracias y nos vemos otro día! —

Al concluir la llamada estaba más convencida que nunca que necesitaba refrescarse, aunque no precisamente con agua. Era demasiado temprano para ir a parar a un bar, pero siempre podía llegar a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar algunas cervezas para llenarse la nevera ¿Habría sido capaz Iori de abrir la boca? Y de ser así ¿Con que fin? A pesar de ser hermanos no se imaginaba que eran tan cercanos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos aun sin comprender ¿Porque tenía que habérselo dicho? Ahora que alguien más que Iori lo sabía si que sentía vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que podría volver a mirar a su amiga a la cara? Más que haber sido tomada por sorpresa por el encuentro con su hermano más le había pillado desprevenida el hecho de que se lo hubiera contado. ¿En que estaría pensando?

* * *

 **Para el usuario Igniz** **: Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta leer lo que piensan los lectores. En primer lugar porque así me doy cuenta de si les gusta o no la historia. En segunda porque puedo ver lo que pasa por sus mentes, lo que creen que va a pasar o lo que les gustaría que pasara. De ese modo puedo sorprenderlos cambiando un poco la historia o sabiendo por cual camino llevarla (jojo, soy un poco malvada). Veo que sigues de cerca la historia pues la opinión que pusiste está bien fundamentada en base a todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lo que si te puedo comentar para complementar tus comentarios es que Iori tiene TERROR de que alguien más se entere de lo que está pasando en su mente y es por eso que se lo ha ocultado hasta a su hermana. Y eso no es todo lo que le oculta ;). En parte tiene miedo por lo que puedan pensar de él y por otro lado tiene miedo de estar perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo. En fin, escribiría más cosas pero suelo hacerlo por mensaje privado. No quiero alargar demasiado esta sección :) ¡Gracias nuevamente!**


	10. La cita

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡No puedo creerlo, capítulo 10! :3 Que bonito. En realidad este capítulo es un accidente xD ni siquiera debía salir a la luz pero ya que me tomé la libertad de escribirlo, ¿Why not? Además esta historia necesita el suficiente relleno para mantenerlos en suspenso mientras pienso en que cosas hacer para los capítulos más interesantes :b (es broma, todos los capítulos son interesantes... ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? O_o)**

 **De nuevo regreso a hablar sobre música porque ahhh, si hay algo que disfruto a plenitud es la buena música. Y "Mr. Children" ha sido una de mis más grandes fuentes de inspiración en los últimos capítulos así que creo que merecen una mención más. Éste cap en cuestión ha encontrado refugio en la canción "Marshmallow day". Una canción muy bonita y alegre (como Sahori :3 :3 :3) que habla sobre amor. Pueden encontrar la traducción al inglés en internet n_n aunque el feliz sentimiento se intuye al escucharla.**

 **¡Gracias a todos y ojalá se diviertan leyendo!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 10 - LA CITA**

 _10:00 a.m._

Dos montones gigantes de ropa descansaban sobre el suelo y crecían por momentos. Aunque aún no había encontrado el atuendo ideal, no podía darse por vencida. Repasó con la mirada el montón que había bautizado como "Aceptables" y tomó una blusa de color blanco con flores naranjas. Ugh, por supuesto que nadie iba a encontrar nada bonito en esa prenda. Un suspiro y la lanzó hacia el montón de "Detestables". A pesar de que se había levantado a las 8 de la mañana para no perder el tiempo y poder hacer todo con calma de alguna u otra manera había podido desperdiciar dos horas en aquel montón de ropa. ¿Qué habría de hacer? Tal vez resignarse por aquel vestido blanco con detalles azules que vio casi al inicio, aunque estaba insegura de si la combinación de colores le beneficiaba. Tal vez debía optar por algo más fresco, unos pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa de color vino que tanto le encantaba. Se decantó por el segundo atuendo y los probó por encima de sí frente al espejo, tratando de imaginar cómo se vería realmente con ellos puestos.

— ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día? — Una voz ronca le hizo girar la cabeza a un lado.

Iori descansaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación mirándola con incredulidad desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Tenía el pelo mal peinado y una playera de tirantes acompañando los jeans obscuros que llevaba, sus pies descalzos. Para cualquier mujer en su sano juicio aquello hubiera sido el motivo de una muerte por sobredosis de excitación, pero no para Sahori, quien miraba a su hermano con un cariño especial casi hasta el punto de ser inconsciente de su atractivo.

— No, pero es que aún no tengo idea de que usaré hoy — Dijo con cierto pesar mientras giraba la vista de vuelta a la ropa que tenía entre las manos.

— No te veía tan nerviosa por un atuendo desde el funeral de nuestro padre — Exclamó Iori en un tono parecido al reproche. Sahori tragó saliva — ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan inquieta? —

— Bueno, es que... — A pesar de que sabía la reacción que su hermano iba a tener, decidió decírselo de todas maneras. No le había mentido ni ocultado nada nunca y ciertamente no iba a comenzar hoy — Tengo una cita más tarde — Replicó con un semblante serio.

Tanto la cara como la postura de Iori cambiaron en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos entrecerrados por acabar de despertarse se abrieron de par en par, las palmas de sus manos ya no se encontraban cruzadas junto a sus brazos sino se posaban en los hombros de Sahori y esa expresión serena de a quien le aburre ver a otro cambiarse se modificó a un ceño fruncido. _"¿Con quién saldrás? ¿A dónde irás? ¿Porque no me preguntaste primero?"_ Las preguntas querían salir de su boca, pero él no lo permitía, Iori se encontraba visiblemente enojado casi a punto de echar humo por la nariz. Su hermano nunca había sido bueno con el manejo de la ira y eso ciertamente se veía reflejado en los gestos bruscos que a veces solía tener con ella. Sin embargo se los tenía todo perdonados, sabiendo que aquello no podía ser sino un reflejo de sus tormentos en la infancia.

 _"Si tu quisieras, podrías obligarla a que se quedara en casa esta tarde"_

— Suéltame... — Ella se revolvió en su lugar sintiendo como la presión de la mano de su hermano aumentaba cada vez más. Lo miró a los ojos notando una lucha interna en su interior y a pesar de que no le temía a él, no podía predecir la reacción que su hermano podría tener. Quien sabe, se le podrían cruzar los cables y alguien podría salir lastimado. Iori levantó una mano al aire sin que ella lo notara — Santo cielo, Iori, dije ¡Que me sueltes! — Ella se sacudió con fuerza para librarse del agarre de su fuerte mano.

— No me di cuenta — Contestó él dando un paso hacia atrás ¿Acaso había estado a punto de pegarle?

— No es para que te pongas así, sólo iremos a comer y volveré temprano. No puedo estar encerrada aquí toda la vida ¿Sabes? —

 _"Si ella no puede es porque tu no quieres, 'maestro'..."_

Iori no sabía si darse un golpe a sí mismo para castigarse por dejarse llevar por la voz o para de algún modo castigar a la voz dentro de sí. Nunca en su vida había estado tan a punto de ponerle la mano encima a su hermana, mucho menos por una cosa tan estúpida como una cita. Los ojos acusadores de Sahori le atravesaban el pecho como un par de espadas pero no pudo encontrar en ellos asomo alguno de miedo. ¿Estaría ella consciente de lo cerca que había estado...?

— Creo que la blusa... Te queda mejor —

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Tú crees? — Los ojos que antes le habían mirado haciéndole sentir culpa ahora se posaban sobre el espejo.

 _"Ella ingenua y tu débil. Son madera del mismo roble"_

Iori suspiró. No tenía ni idea. Por un momento pensó en disculparse pero no quería hacerla pensar que había sido un accidente en lugar de una reacción natural. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar el asunto por la paz. Su hermana era ya lo suficientemente grande como para salir por si sola y hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Aquellos ojos acusadores le dolieron más en el alma que el pensar que ella había dejado ya de ser una chiquilla y tenía derecho a convivir con otras personas y vivir su vida. Lo más correcto era salir de la habitación antes de que cometiera cualquier otra estupidez.

 _12:00 p.m._

Una vez que había decidido por el atuendo que usaría, pudo meterse a bañar. Se hizo una ducha a conciencia para quedar lo más presentable posible. Desodorante, crema, perfume y todo lo que pudo recordar para verse bien. También debía lavarse los dientes, pues ya se había bebido las dos cervezas tal y como se lo había aconsejado su amiga. Del puro nerviosismo se le había pasado la hora de almorzar, pero no había tiempo de pararse a pensar en ello. Revisó su aspecto por última vez en el espejo del baño y salió disparada como un cohete a la sala, en búsqueda de su bolso. Otro chequeo. Llaves, teléfono, cartera... Parecía estar todo en orden. Respiró por última vez camino a la puerta. Como no estaba muy segura de cómo llegar al lugar utilizando el transporte público decidió ponerse en marcha desde temprano para estar lista.

Salió a la calle y se puso en marcha. No solía abandonar a solas la casa que compartía con su hermano, excepto en contadas ocasiones como cuando necesitaba algo de la tienda o las pocas veces en las que había tenido que buscar a Iori después de que se esfumaba por varios días sin dar pistas de su paradero. Iori era una persona voluble y a partir de cierta edad se había vuelto también muy impredecible; Habían noches que no llegaba a dormir, probablemente vigilando los movimientos de su rival. Pensó que aquello se detendría una vez que dejara los enfrentamientos con el descendiente de la casa Kusanagi a quien estaba destinado destruir, pero no fue así ¿Que podría estar haciendo toda la noche fuera de casa? Entendía que a veces salía a ensayar con alguna de más múltiples bandas a las que había participado, pero ¿Tantas veces por semana? Además, cuando regresaba, rara vez lo hacía en buen estado. Siempre con las ropas llenas de sudor, arrugadas y apestando a tabaco. ¿Tal vez se iba a beber a algún lugar de mala muerte? No recordaba haberlo visto borracho nunca.

Pero habían también otras veces en las que se esfumaba por varios días. Estas veces le producían más preocupación por varias razones: Para empezar Iori se negaba a cargar con un teléfono móvil lo cual lo hacía más difícil de localizar. Segundo, fuera lo que fuera que hacía durante ese tiempo lo hacía siempre volver en muy mal estado. A veces con las ropas con una buena cantidad de sangre seca encima. A veces un poco anímico, como quien no come durante días. En otras veces un poco insomne como si algo terrible le mantuviese despierto durante días. Y muchas veces con todos los síntomas juntos. Todas las veces que eso ocurría, Iori se encerraba en su habitación muy al estilo _hikikomori_ y no abandonaba la casa ni su habitación durante varios días. No es como si le tuviese miedo a su hermano, más bien era que nunca encontraba la manera correcta de abordarlo para tratar algunos de esos temas.

Más bien era que le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

Un ruido le hizo girar la cabeza de pronto. En un parque al otro lado de la calle un grupo de niños correteaban de un lado a otro sin cesar, dando brincos y riéndose. Una opresión en el pecho le impidió seguir mirando. ¿Porque su hermano tendría que haber sido elegido para dicha tarea? ¿Porque su infancia había tenido que ser sacrificada por el bien de una deuda entre clanes que nada tenía que ver con ellos, sino con sus antepasados, con personas que casi nadie conocía? ¿Qué clase de persona habría resultado ser de haber vivido una vida común y corriente como ella? Tal vez aquel muchacho ensimismado, enfadado y amargado hubiera continuado siendo alguien alegre y cariñoso, tal y como lo recordaba ¿Acaso algún día lograría traer de vuelta a ese niño sonriente?

02:17 p.m.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que había llegado, se había ya aburrido de ver la misma acera y la misma calle sin parar. ¿Habría sido tal vez una cruel broma? Por la banqueta transitaba gente de todo tipo, hombres de negocio caminando a paso rápido para meterse a los altos edificios, chicas de secundaria con sus uniformes iguales, madres caminando con sus hijos de la mano. Por la calle el trafico cambiaba por momentos, a ciertas horas le podía tomar a un automóvil esperar tres semáforos antes de poder cruzar la avenida y en ratos aquello parecía desértico. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas afuera del local, volviendo a esperar.

A los pocos minutos pudo divisar un par de figuras acercándose a ella. Eran dos chicos idénticos, casi parecían gemelos, ambos con cabello castaño y piel clara, vestían de maneras similares y quizás lo que más les diferenciaban eran sus estilos de peinado. Mientras uno lo llevaba relativamente corto al otro le colgaban algunos mechones. Ambos hicieron una breve pausa al llegar y la miraron intercambiando algunas palabras entre ellos. ¿Acaso alguno de ellos sería ... ?

— ¡Hola! — Dijo el muchacho de cabellos largos y al cual reconoció como la voz que le habló al teléfono — ¿Tú eres la chica del karaoke si no me equivoco? — Sahori asintió un poco roja de vergüenza mientras aquel chico se sentaba a la mesa junto a ella — ¡Shingo, no me habías dicho que era tan linda! — Agregó hablando al otro muchacho que no se movía, se había quedado congelado en su sitio y su piel se había tornado roja como un tomate.

Dando un suspiro de exasperación, el chico de cabellos más largos tuvo que acercarse a Shingo para hacerlo sentarse en la misma mesa, junto a él. De vez en cuando levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirarla, pero al contacto con su cara volvía a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Sin embargo la mirada de Sahori no recaía en él, sino en el chico desconocido, con la bonita chaqueta de cuero, la nariz perfecta y el mentón marcado que hablaba con aquella voz tan dulce. ¿Pero quién era ese chico?

— Heh, tienes que disculpar a mi amigo. Desde que te vio en el karaoke un día que salimos a beber no ha dejado de hablar de ti, pero es demasiado tímido como para dirigirte la palabra. Le debo muchos favores, por lo que accedí a arreglar esta comida para que pudiese conocerte un poco mejor. Espero no haberte confundido, casi te das cuenta por teléfono — Dijo entre risas y verlo con esa sonrisa en el rostro fue algo increíble, su corazón se derrito como mantequilla caliente, no creyó haber sentido algo así jamás. ¿Era esto enamorarse?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó viéndole directo a los ojos color marrón.

— ¡Ah! Claro, que torpe soy. Mi nombre es Kyo Kusanagi y este de aquí es mi amigo y compañero de entrenamientos Shingo Yabuki. Espero que no te importe que les haga mal tercio en el resto de la tarde... —

Aquello fue como una puñalada trapera para Sahori, como un balde de agua fría. Ciertamente no conocía al descendiente de los Kusanagi en persona pero claramente sabía su nombre. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por un momento le pareció todo tan cómico que le dieron ganas de reír, pero aquello no era correcto y probablemente no hubiera tenido sentido para nadie que no fuese ella misma. Quería pellizcarse para salir de este mal sueño. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que algo así ocurriera? ¿Casualidad o destino? Por una vez quería darle la razón a su hermano y no volver a intentar salir con nadie nunca jamás. ¿Y ahora como iba a salir de ese enredo? La cara que tanto parecía gustarle ahora le daba un poco de miedo.

— Para nada, será un placer — Contestó sonriendo, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque pudo sentir un poco de sudor bajando por su nuca.

— ¿Y tú eres? —

— Sahori Y... — Se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta del error garrafal que estuvo a punto de cometer — Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa, mi nombre es Sahori —

— Sahori... ¡Es un lindo nombre! ¿Qué edad tienes Sahori? ¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Kyo tratando de hacer conversación, sabía que si tenía que dejárselo a Shingo aquello sería una tarde para morirse de aburrimiento.

— Tengo 21, me dedico a... Pues, a nada, cuido la casa que compartimos mi hermano y yo — "Demonios" pensó al haber dejado escapar ese detalle pero pensó que era algo lo suficientemente ambiguo como para no levantar sospechas — ¿Y ustedes? —

— Yo tengo 23 y estoy tratando de terminar la universidad al igual que mi amigo — respondió Kyo dándole un codazo — ¿Cuántos años tienes, Shingo? —

— 22 — Contestó levantando la mirada en un intento por incorporarse a la conversación — S-Sera mejor que vaya por la comida. Ah, ¿Que quieren que les traiga? —

— Lo que sea, sorprende a tu maestro, Shingo — Contestó Kyo.

— Yo también quiero que me sorprendas — Dijo Sahori y Shingo tragó saliva.

— ¡S-Seguro! ¡Les traeré el platillo más sabroso y caro del menú! ¡No les decepcionaré! — Y salió disparado hacia el interior del lugar.

Kyo suspiró.

— De verdad, discúlpalo, siempre se comporta como un tonto pero hoy realmente se está esforzando por parecerlo. Aunque si tienes ganas de correr es mejor que lo hagas ahora, no quiero que se haga ilusiones contigo. Me sorprende que haya tenido la valentía de invitar a salir a una bella chica como tú. Tendría que haber estado muy borracho porque ya ves, hoy no puede ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra — Kyo dijo esto sin mirarla directo a los ojos, parecía ser un chico que rezumaba confianza y hablaba las cosas directamente tal y como eran. Ahora que estaba de perfil pudo observarlo un poco mejor, tenía un rostro amigable con la frente cubierta con sus mechones de cabello obscuro. Tenía unas cejas gruesas que en combinación con aquella mirada intensa le daban un aspecto pícaro. Portaba una indumentaria simple, ajo la chaqueta de cuero una camiseta de color blanco y bajo ella sin duda unos marcados músculos que dejaban ver su preparación para los combates. Un chico malo de aspecto, pero amigable — ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? — Aquellos ojos vivos le miraron con algo de indiferencia.

— ¿Tienes pareja, Kyo Kusanagi? — Preguntar aquello le parecía bastante atrevido pero no pudo evitarlo. Pronunciar su nombre era como comer de la fruta prohibida, una absoluta maravilla y una maldición a la misma vez.

— ¿No creerías que alguien como yo iba a estar soltero o sí? Sólo estoy de chaperón por el bien de Shingo — Kyo se hundió un poco en su silla y se pasó las manos por detrás de la cabeza — Ella se llama Yuki —

— Ya veo... — Aquello fue otro golpe para su corazón, pero de algún modo también resultó ser un alivio, involucrarse con él sólo le traería problemas — ¿Cómo es que no has terminado aún la escuela? ¿No deberías estar ya trabajando? —

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Kyo frunció el ceño visiblemente enojado, si había algo que se le dificultaba de sobremanera eran los estudios — Creo haberte escuchado decir que tu ni siquiera has comenzado la universidad —

— Lo siento. No quería hacerte enfadar, era sólo simple curiosidad —

— Esta bien. Es sólo que aún con todas mis responsabilidades de la escuela, he tenido que entrenar duro todos los días desde muy corta edad, no por nada he terminado ganando varias veces el torneo de The King of Fighters ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es entrenar duramente todos los días y tener solo un par de horas libres? Es normal que no pueda darle prioridad a la escuela, a veces no se puede hacer todo, ni siquiera siendo un Kusanagi. No es fácil ser un peleador —

— Si me imagino que debe ser un suplicio — Comentó Sahori con cierta ironía disfrazada. Entre más abría la boca, mas entendía porque Iori lo odiaba con tantas ganas. Siempre le había escuchado decir que Kyo era sino un niño mimado y arrogante. Y aunque no tenía para nada aspecto infantil, sí que podía notar en sus palabras que era alguien que desconocía por completo el significado del trabajo duro y el esfuerzo. Los "duros entrenamientos" seguramente no se acercaban ni a la quinta parte del sacrificio que su hermano había tenido de vivir.

Casi terminando de decir esto, Shingo volvió a la mesa cargando dos grandes bandejas con todo tipo de comida japonesa y unas bebidas. Los tres no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron manos a la obra. Se notaba que Shingo había invertido gran parte de sus ahorros en tal festín, solo para complacer a Kyo y Sahori. La comida había resultado deliciosa. Durante la siguiente hora lograron mantener una charla constante y mientras más tiempo pasaba, Shingo se abría cada vez más, tratando de atraer la atención de Sahori. Sin embargo, su eterna devoción por el Kusanagi hacía difícil esta tarea pues de alguna manera u otra siempre terminaba haciendo de Kyo su tema de conversación: "Estoy muy contento de ser su discípulo", "Kyo es el mejor", "Kusanagi me enseñó todo lo que sé", etc. Esto le resultaba doblemente desagradable a Sahori quien ya había desarrollado una cierta aversión al rival de su hermano. Era una desgracia que detrás de un rostro tan agraciado pudiese existir una actitud tan nefasta. Y sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía detestar a alguien a quien encontraba tan atractivo? El flechazo que sintió al verlo era innegable. Su mente se bloqueaba al escuchar ese timbre de voz que entraba como suave seda por sus oídos. Incluso aunque de su boca salieran cosas absurdas conseguía ignorarlas mientras se concentraba en la manera en la que esos labios delgados se movían de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado. Cada vez que un Sahori abandonaba su boca mil mariposas revoloteaban en el interior de su estómago.

Por su parte Kyo estaba disfrutando de la cita, sobre todo porque disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, a pesar de que no había querido ir en primera instancia. Pero por desgracia, su poco interés en los estudios y la escuela le habían hecho ya suspender un año, cosa que le hizo encontrarse en el mismo nivel que Shingo. De alguna manera tenerlo como discípulo tenía sus ventajas ya que siempre estaba disponible para hacerle los deberes, siempre atento para ayudarle a no suspender los exámenes y agradecido de poder formar equipo con él, a pesar de que Kyo nunca hacía ningún esfuerzo. Le debía demasiado y era por eso que había accedido a acompañarle, de todas maneras el año escolar estaba cerca de concluir y no quería hacer algo que enfadase y alejara a Shingo antes de que pasaran los finales.

A pesar de todo, algo había estado molestándole desde el inicio y era que alguien tan torpe como Shingo lograse captar la atención de una chica tan fina y encantadora como lo era ella. Le costaba mucho admitirlo, pero el atractivo de Sahori superaba con creces el de Yuki y a pesar de que siempre le había sido fiel, había que ser estúpido como para no girarse a verla. Al inicio pensó que era muy bella, pero conforme fue transcurriendo la cita había visto también que su interior era igual o más bonito que el exterior y no sólo eso, sino también era muy inteligente. _"Lo suficientemente inteligente como para ignorar a Shingo"_ pensó. Y es que, no es que odiara a Shingo, pero si había de ser muy sincero al torpe de Shingo le quedaba grande una chica como ella. Aprovechó que Sahori se excusó en dirección a los aseos para externar sus molestias a Shingo.

— ¿No es increíble, maestro Kusanagi? — Shingo suspiró — Es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida —

— Oye — Dijo a la par que le daba un codazo — ¿Cómo es que te hiciste con una muchacha como esa? —

— No tengo idea. S-Solo le pregunté y ella accedió —

— Si sigues comportándote como un torpe, no me sorprendería que se fuera pronto —

— No diga eso por favor, es muy cruel —

— No soy cruel, solo soy realista. Si quieres tener una oportunidad con alguien como ella necesitas tener más confianza, hablar con la cabeza erguida y sin titubear. Como lo hago yo ¿Entiendes? Esto también es parte de tu entrenamiento — Kyo se cruzó de brazos, a pesar de que su consejo era sincero se imaginó que si Shingo terminaba haciéndose novio de aquella chica se convertiría en la burla. El discípulo superando al maestro, aunque solo fuese una cuestión de amores.

— Lo entiendo, muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho en verdad —

— Chicos, es hora de que me vaya — Sahori interrumpió — No suelo salir mucho y le prometí a mi hermano que volvería temprano —

— Es un buen gesto de tu parte — Comentó Kyo.

— S-Sí. Tu hermano... Debe preocuparse mucho por ti — Agregó Shingo.

— Si, a veces demasiado — Comentó Sahori riendo, cosa que estremeció a ambos chicos. No la habían escuchado reír en todo el rato — Muchas gracias por todo, me lo he pasado muy bien ¿Cuánto les debo por la comida? —

— No te preocupes por eso — Dijo Kyo poniéndose de pie — Shingo estará feliz de pagar toda la cuenta ¿No es así? —

— ¡Ah, c-claro que sí! — Contestó él también levantándose de su asiento.

Sahori se sonrió, se acercó a Shingo y se paró de puntas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que lo dejó helado como un bloque de hielo. También se acercó a Kyo para depositarle un beso en la mejilla que duró un poco más que el de Shingo. Kyo se tensó un poco al tenerla tan cerca, _"Pero que bien huele"_ dijo para sus adentros y se tuvo que contener para no decírselo en voz alta. Cuando ella se separó de él, le hizo un pequeño guiño con el ojo antes de despedirse.

— ¡Nos vemos! —

Y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos se dio la vuelta para revisar que ya les hubiera perdido de vista y sacó de su bolso su teléfono móvil. Marcó rápidamente el número telefónico que ya conocía de memoria.

— Si, ¿Diga? —

— ¿Vanessa? — Preguntó y al confirmar que era ella la recipiente de su llamada continuó — No creerás lo que me acaba de pasar... —


	11. Cuestión personal

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Después de pasar una buena temporada con un bloqueo artístico bastante grande he regresado para continuar con esta historia. Suena extraño pero creo que el bloqueo me lo provoqué yo misma (xD) al forzarme fuera de mi zona de confort. En verdad este capítulo es, aunque un avance en la historia a fin de cuentas, también un reto de superación como escritora pues quería averiguar si era capaz de escribir un poco de "acción". A pesar de que hay algunas personas siguiendo este fic y puede que este no sea uno de los caps más interesantes, finalmente una de las razones por las que escribo esta historia es por mero gusto :) Al final creo que ha quedado bien, pero ya me dirán ustedes en sus reviews (no hay reviews pequeños, todos son importantes). Y hablando de reviews, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar uno: Hikari Arai, Alx7nevsky, MissHarperWong27, Igniz y a quienes dejan comentarios de manera anónima pero consistente n_n ¡Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y espero darles lo mejor!**

 **Y claro, no puedo sino dar una mención honorifica a c62 que sin sus mensajes y sus fics de calidad no creo que tendría la suficiente inspiración para llevar lejos esta historia :3:3:3:3 ;D**

 **¡Ojalá que esta entrega esté a la altura de sus expectativas! Disfruten.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 11 - CUESTIÓN PERSONAL**

La noche estaba terminando de asentarse ya en la ciudad, la temperatura se había regulado a un nivel aceptable y una sombría calma invadía la ciudad. En el lado sur, cerca de las afueras yacía una gran fábrica abandonada. De aspecto desecho, tenía algunos agujeros en el techo y tablas cubriendo las ventanas exteriores. La maleza se había apoderado de los que antes hubieran sido jardines y sin embargo, algunos automóviles se encontraban aparcados en el estacionamiento exterior. Esos detalles hacían una buena pantalla, sin duda. Nadie se imaginaría que aquello sería un escondite o algo similar para una cierta organización que se consideraba casi extinta. Un par de figuras masculinas observaban a lo lejos, ocultas entre una subestación eléctrica.

— Vaya que me ha costado encontrarles — Una voz femenina les tomó por sorpresa a pesar de que ya la esperaban.

— Llegas tarde — Comentó K' quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, se había cansado ya de observar la misma fabrica aburrida junto con Máxima.

— Sus instrucciones no fueron muy claras, dejaban mucho que desear — Vanessa se quitó el gorro de la sudadera negra que llevaba encima y bufó en dirección al gigante — ¿A qué se debe tanto secretismo? —

— No había tiempo de explicar — Comentó Máxima cambiando su vista de la fábrica hacia ella — En especial cuando estamos siendo vigilados —

— ¿Vigilados? — Preguntó Vanessa juntando las cejas.

K' se exaltó de la misma manera.

— ¡A mí no me dijiste que éramos vigilados! —

— Y fue para no levantar más sospechas. Pero no hay tiempo para resentimientos, es hora de poner en marcha el plan. Necesitamos infiltrarnos a ese edificio y descubrir lo que sea que esté pasando ahí dentro —

— ¿Ese es tu grandioso plan? ¿Entrar a-donde-sea y hacernos cargo de-lo-que-sea? ¡Humph! Para alguien que es mitad robot esperaba algún tipo de estrategia más sofisticada — Ahora K' era el que bufaba.

— Si es demasiado para ti, Vanessa y yo podemos encargarnos de la misión sin problemas mientras que tu esperas aquí sin hacer ningún ruido — Máxima sabía exactamente como tocar las fibras sensibles de su compañero, quien no siempre estaba de humor para una misión nueva. Para el platinado no hubo más remedio que suspirar con resignación y apartar la mirada con cierto enfado.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha avanzando por los lugares menos iluminados para tratar de pasar desapercibidos, siempre bajo el mando de Máxima quien gracias a sus habilidades, no tenía problemas para saber el mejor camino a tomar aún en completa obscuridad. Cruzaron el edificio a lo ancho para estudiar el otro lado, donde encontraron a unos 4 hombres de pie, resguardando lo que sin duda sería la entrada principal. Aunque tenían aspecto de gente común y corriente, para el gigante de acero no era problema ver que bajo sus ropas ocultaban toda clase de armaduras con protección contra balas y guardadas por detrás de los pantalones, armas de alto calibre. Tenían que pensar una manera de distraerlos para entrar o deshacerse de ellos, cuidando no hacer mucho desorden.

— Vamos — Alcanzó a decir K' y antes de que Máxima o Vanessa pudieran reaccionar, se lanzó hacia los hombres lanzando sus gafas al aire. De una fuerte patada mandó a uno a volar y dando un giro encendió una llamarada que envolvió a otro y lo pateo en dirección a un tercero. Para el último, quien estaba apenas reaccionando, bastaron solo 3 golpes directos a mandíbula para que estuviera listo para ir a dormir y antes de que tocara el suelo, atrapó las gafas que hacía sólo unos cuantos segundos había lanzado.

Máxima rodó los ojos y sonrió a la par que giraba la cabeza a ambos lados, aquel muchacho siempre hacía lo mismo. Vanessa sólo se rio y ajustó con más fuerza los guantes en sus manos. Probablemente sería una noche ocupada y la verdad es que volver a retomar una misión como mercenaria aunque sólo fuera por esta ocasión, le hacía sentir muy bien y a la vez le llenaba de nerviosismo al tratarse de una cuestión personal. Se acercaron hacía donde se encontraba K' con un gesto arrogante en el rostro, jactándose de lo que acababa de lograr. El de cabellos castaños cargó el arma en su brazo, preparándose para derribar la entrada con su cañón a vapor. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó cuando su puño colisionó con la puerta y detrás de ella, más de 15 hombres con trajes especiales ya los esperaban, el láser de sus armas de grueso calibre apuntándoles a los 3 en la cabeza.

— ¡Levanten las manos, dense la vuelta y arrodíllense! ¡Están invadiendo propiedad privada! —

Con suma lentitud, Máxima obedeció a las órdenes. Levantó ambos brazos al aire girándose con suavidad hacia el lado donde se encontraba K'. Le hizo un guiño a modo de señal, algo que Vanessa no paso por alto. La pelirroja y el platinado utilizaron sus respectivos poderes de translocación para avanzar rápidamente hacia los hombres con traje creando una trifulca a la que el gigante se les unió casi enseguida. Algunas balas perdidas volaban en direcciones aleatorias, los rayos láser de las armas se movían para todos lados mientras el sonido de golpes, patadas y huesos rotos dominaba toda la escena. Algunos gritos de temor se escuchaban en el fondo. No les tomó más que unos cuantos minutos asegurarse que todos los hombres habían caído. Habiendo terminado con el último de los enemigos, Vanessa sacudió ambas manos con fuerza, estirando los dedos en búsqueda de alivio y en su cara apareció una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? — K' comentó al mirarla.

Ella se giró a verlo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— Que va ¡Apenas estoy calentando! —

Aún a pesar de su gran tamaño, el gigante pasó desapercibido ante sus compañeros mientras se abría paso observando por un momento el lugar donde se encontraban. Aún había varias personas adentro, empleados comunes que se encontraban agazapados bajo los escritorios o tumbados bocabajo en el suelo aterrorizados. No podía culparlos pues la entrada había resultado más descuidada de lo que hubiese querido. El lugar parecía una pequeña recepción con algunos escritorios, computadoras y archiveros. Se acercó a una de las mesas pasando junto a una mujer que estaba agachada al lado y quien le miró temblando de puro temor.

— Tomaré esto prestado — Le dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose para comenzar a manipular el computador — Y ustedes deberían ir a deshacerse del resto, no creo que sean los únicos — Metiéndose la mano al bolsillo sacó un pequeño radio que lanzó en dirección a K', el platinado lo atrapó con una sola mano entendiendo lo que quería decir. Después de tantos años trabajando lado a lado, se habían acostumbrado a sus maneras de trabajar y hacer las cosas.

El moreno seguido de la pelirroja tomó el único camino disponible por una puerta al lado derecho del recibidor. Abrió con fuerza esperando encontrarse con algún enemigo pero lo único delante de él era un desolado pasillo que terminaba en una vuelta a la derecha. K' decidió tomarse el camino con toda calma, aprovechando para preguntar algo que le había estado rondando por la mente desde hacía varios días.

— ¿Has visto a Sahori? —

La pregunta resultaba extraña, sobre todo en un momento de tanta seriedad como ese.

— No últimamente, pero hablé con ella hace poco — La pelirroja cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba, pensando en la última conversación que había tenido con ella por teléfono — ¿Porque tanto interés? No me digas que te _gusta_ — Y terminó la oración con un énfasis especial.

— Pero que tonterías dices ¡Por supuesto que no! — Frunció el ceño a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. Aquel comentario no le había hecho ni poca gracia.

— ¡Menos mal! No creo que a su hermanito le hubiese hecho muy feliz — Comentó sonriente mirándole a la cara, esperando la mala reacción que sus palabras iban a causar.

— Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, imagina tener que tratar con ese cretino —

Oh, vaya que sabía lo que era tratar con él. Y de qué forma. Pero no iba a comentar nada al respecto de aquella secreta circunstancia y mucho menos a K'. Ya suficiente tenía con que lo supieran los dos hermanos Yagami además de ella. Lo que ahora recordaba como un delicioso accidente sin duda le había dado paso a conocer otra cara de Iori, a quien todos calificaban tal y como había dicho el moreno: Un cretino. Le hubiera gustado no haberse dejado llevar por la tristeza para llenarse de alcohol y haber podido deleitarse de ese suceso de una manera más consciente. No era como si no se acordara de todo lo que hubiese pasado, pero habían algunos detalles que no lograba traer de nuevo a su memoria como por ejemplo la fragancia del pelirrojo, lo que al parecer ella había dicho sin darse cuenta o el cómo había empezado todo el encuentro. Tampoco podía entender los motivos de Iori para contárselo todo a su hermana, aquello le parecía descabellado incluso para alguien de su tipo. Eso le llevaba a la siguiente cuestión.

— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo fue que la conociste? El apego que le tienes es extraño para lo mal que te cae Iori —

— ¿No es obvio? Es difícil no compadecerla teniendo semejante imbécil como hermano — Realmente no quería responder la pregunta por lo cual buscó la manera de restarle importancia — Es una larga historia, enfoquémonos en terminar con esto de una vez —

Aquella evasión no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja, quien pudo deducir que ese tema tendría un trasfondo de índole sensible. Sin embargo, a pesar de la confianza que se tenían, no iba a presionarlo o forzar nada. K' no era precisamente conocido por su paciencia. De cualquier modo escucharlo de él no era tan importante, pues siempre existía la posibilidad de obtener dicha información de la misma Sahori. Y aunque no estaba en sus planes aprovecharse de ella, resultaba casi imposible no enterarse de algunas cosas dada su ingenua naturaleza. Y no era ningún tipo de abuso si ella se lo contaba por elección propia, ¿No? Sólo había que preguntárselo.

Doblaron la esquina para encontrarse caminando por un pasillo un poco más corto con una puerta al final, de nuevo era K' quien abría la puerta anticipando un ataque del otro lado. Esta vez había una oficina más grande cuyo espacio se encontraba mayormente ocupado por un gran número de estanterías vacías casi en su totalidad. El moreno se desplazó hacia el fondo del lugar, en dirección a los anaqueles llenos. Sobre ellos descansaban carpetas acomodadas en orden y algunas cajas, todo marcado con códigos que poco sentido tenían para él: EX-00174, EX-00177, EX-00178... Tomó una de las carpetas con la mano y la abrió en una página al azar. En una hoja en blanco se encontraba el prototipo de un arma, un cañón para ser preciso, visto desde varios ángulos y con algunas anotaciones. Desordenó de nuevo las paginas para elegir otra cosa que mirar, ahora miraba una hoja que contenía el título "Heidern" y el contenido que antes hubiera sido texto, ahora se encontraba cubierto de unas gruesas líneas de marcador permanente color negro. No había nada rescatable o que tuviese sentido excepto quizás una nota al final que leía "Marcado para su eliminación inmediata".

— ¡K'! ¡Ven a darle un vistazo a esto! — La voz femenina de su acompañante le hizo dejar la carpeta que tenía entre manos sobre otro anaquel y le obligo a salir con bastante prisa de aquel bosque de estanterías. Vanessa se encontraba con la vista puesta sobre un escritorio. Se acercó a mirar divisando varias carpetas y papeles regados por la mesa — Mira esto — Agregó acercándole una de las carpetas que tenía un nombre ya bastante conocido para él: Dr. Makishima.

— No puede ser... — El asombro en su voz era notable y con impaciencia abrió la carpeta para encontrarla vacía — ¡Mierda! — Gritó lanzando el trozo de papel por los aires y azotando las manos en el escritorio. No era la primera vez que parecían estar cerca de encontrarse cara a cara con quien sería su creador para sólo terminar quedándose con las manos vacías. Aunque nunca se hacía más sencillo sobrellevar la frustración.

Le pelirroja podía identificarse con eso. Habían pasado años desde su propio incidente personal y sin embargo no se encontraba más cerca de averiguar la verdad que cuando había comenzado a investigar. Por momentos la frustración podía convertirse en un extenso desierto sin oasis ni esperanzas de ningún tipo. Sobre todo cuando a lo que más te aferras es a aquello que no puedes encontrar. Con lo tozudo que era el platinado, no había manera de explicarle que tal vez habían preguntas para las que nunca existiría una respuesta.

— ¿Me reciben? — La ronca voz de Máxima se escuchó por el radio portátil que llevaba K' en la mano, interrumpiendo la calma.

En lugar de contestarle, lo depositó en la mesa para alejarse un poco con la cabeza baja. Estaba tan molesto que probablemente de su boca no saldría nada más que puro veneno. Vanessa recogió el radio sobre la mesa dado que el platinado se encontraba un poco indispuesto.

— Fuerte y claro, grandote — Respondió ella.

— Necesito que corran directo hacia el sótano, hay varios hombres resguardando el incinerador. Están destruyendo documentos que pueden ser vitales para ti y para nosotros — Su voz sonaba severa contrastando con su desenfadado estado habitual — Los alcanzaré cuando logre detener el borrado en masa de archivos por computadora. En la habitación donde se encuentran, tomen la puerta de la izquierda. ¡Adelante! —

Los pasos de K' alejándose por el camino indicado por Máxima sacaron a la pelirroja de su concentración y se apresuró a seguirlo para no perderle de vista. Avanzando por el portal que les indicaron pasaron hacia una nueva oficina aunque ni siquiera se pararon a ver el contenido de la misma. Tomando el único camino disponible, cruzaron por otra puerta y llegaron hacia un cuarto con escaleras hacia arriba y abajo. K' pegó un brinco para bajar el primer set de escaleras de golpe, con Vanessa haciendo lo posible por pisarle los talones.

— ¡Hey, espera! — Gritó preocupada, sabiendo que el platinado era muy impulsivo y podía dejarse llevar por sus descontroladas emociones.

Para cuando termino de llegar hacía donde él se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que K' ya había comenzado a invocar el poder de las flamas en su guante rojo. La llamarada se hacía cada vez más intensa de modo que su mano temblaba al ritmo que el fuego le imponía, mientras concentraba su energía para dar comienzo a lo que sería uno de sus movimientos más poderosos: Heat drive.

— Terminaré esto de una vez — Aseveró al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba en dirección a la puerta.

Vanessa apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el rostro, pues en menos de dos segundos una fuerte explosión causó gran estruendo mandando a la puerta y a algunos desafortunados hombres que la custodiaban hacia adelante de manera violenta. Una enérgica corriente de viento provocada por el rápido traslado de K' hizo que la pelirroja diera un paso involuntario hacia adelante. Al descubrir su cara, no lo pensó dos veces antes de avanzar a la habitación para ayudar a terminar el trabajo. Pudo sentir la ola de calor que emanaba del sótano, así como el olor a quemado y un poco de densidad en el ambiente por el humo. El color del fuego del enorme incinerador llamó su atención de inmediato, así como las figuras de varios empleados que se apresuraban a quemar todo lo que pudieran.

— ¡DETÉNGANSE! — De su boca salió un furioso grito producto de la más profunda desesperación. Bien sabía que alguno de aquellos documentos podría contener la clave que le diese por fin la respuesta que llevaba años buscando y los estaban destruyendo. A montones.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sobre la puerta destrozada, sobre el cuerpo de un guardia y bajando unas escaleras cortas. Su corazón latía con fuerza no sabía si por la emoción de preparar su ataque o porque estaba a punto de romperse, producto de lo que veía. Una tras otra, los empleados lanzaban las cajas y las carpetas con celeridad hacía las brasas, anticipando el ataque que iba a ocurrir que en cualquier momento. Ellos desesperados por eliminar todo y ella por arrebatárselos de las manos. Tal vez un segundo pudiera hacer la diferencia.

Con una violencia poco característica de su persona se abalanzó a detenerles. Golpeando y pateando sin miramientos, dejando que su lado más inclemente la guiara. Daba cada impacto con una potencia que lograba levantar corrientes de aire, avivando las llamaradas y a la vez desahogando esa angustia tan profunda que guardaba en su ser. No le importaba dejar a aquellas personas inconscientes, invalidas o muertas. En lo que a ella respectaba, todos eran parte de la misma maldita conspiración, de la misma compañía que le había arrebatado el derecho a ser feliz. Por un momento creyó que tal vez no podría detenerse. No habría piedad, compasión o lastima para cualquiera que se pusiese del lado de NESTS. No después de lo que le habían hecho a él. No después de lo que la habían obligado a hacer a ella. Se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó 6 veces más el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba en el suelo, intentando detener ahora las ganas que tenía de llorar.

— No sé tú, pero yo lo veo bien muerto — La estoica voz de K' pareció traerla de vuelta del frenesí en el que se había enfrascado. Cuando el rostro desencajado de Vanessa lo encaró, continuó — ¿Estas bien? —

Ella desvió la mirada nuevamente y se puso de pie, asintiendo a la pregunta. El furor de la pelea y de la cercanía que guardaban a las llamas comenzó a invadirlos a ambos. La habitación pareció haberse hecho más pequeña, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran sus propias respiraciones y el sonido de la combustión del fuego. Por el suelo habían regadas algunas cajas, carpetas, papeles y los cuerpos de la gente que había intentado proteger aquel secreto. Una escena tanto singular como inquietante. No supieron cuantos minutos pasaron desde que todo acabó hasta la llegada de Máxima quien se apresuró a acercarse a ellos, escaneándolos a ambos en busca de heridas que necesitasen atención médica inmediata, a pesar de que verlos de pie era evidencia suficiente como para descartar eso.

— Se acabó — Comentó para romper con la tensión — Sólo nos queda llevarnos todo a casa, si nos apresuramos no creo que nos tome más que un par de horas. Yo me encargaré de revisar los archivos uno por uno —

— ¿Y qué diablos es este lugar? — Preguntó el platinado.

— Todo apunta a que es otra organización, un subproducto de NESTS. Mirando los registros, parece que eran una especie de base de conocimientos o almacenamiento de información. No estoy seguro —

— ¿Podemos empezar ya? — La voz de Vanessa los sorprendió a ambos — Necesito un trago — Comentó con una de sus típicas sonrisas desenvueltas.

Sin duda la noche iba a ser larga.


	12. Monocromático

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles más material! Regreso de nuevo a la parte musical, esta vez se puede decir que la canción le queda al personaje de la historia y no tanto al desarrollo en sí. De nuevo recurro a Mr. Children y una canción con bastante ritmo llamada "Fake" (** **フェイク** **).**

 **Quiero aprovechar para adelantarles que será un capítulo especial (nota inútil pero interesante: El 12 es mi número favorito, hay que celebrar). Hace no mucho que leí algunos fics en primera persona que picaron mucho mi curiosidad y por ende, me decidí a dejarles esta entrega del mismo modo. Esto ha implicado un riesgo bastante grande, pero pienso tomarlo también como parte de mi crecimiento como autora x) Me gusta mucho ponerme a prueba y también variar un poco, haciendo cosas interesantes para que no se aburran ustedes, los lectores. ¿Pueden adivinar en ojos de quien se desarrolla la historia?** **Fue todo un reto y algo muy divertido escribir en esta perspectiva, espero haber hecho todo de la manera correcta y espero también que lo disfruten :3**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 12 -MONOCROMÁTICO**

Mientras esperaba sentado el llamado a escena, mis dedos se deslizaban de manera casi automática por entre los trastes y las cuerdas de mi bajo, repitiendo a un ritmo rápido la escala pentatónica de LA menor, la primera que aprendí y la más sencilla también. Me sentía ya bastante aburrido de esperar pero con suerte no duraríamos más que unos cuantos minutos tras bambalinas. Por lo que podía observar, mis compañeros parecían más nerviosos. El batería se mordía las uñas. El guitarrista, que también se encargaba de las vocales, iba y venía de lado a lado, murmurando lo que probablemente eran las letras de las canciones. Pero sobre todo la tecladista, quien era la más joven de todos nosotros y cuya personalidad efusiva se ofuscaba por causa del miedo escénico. Su gesto agobiado y con la cabeza baja sólo podía ser provocado por una profunda angustia, aunque su miedo fuera tonto e irracional, al igual que ella. Y mentiría si dijese que no me vuelven loco las chiquillas así. Si no fuera por lo mucho que su linda carita me recuerda a Sahori, hubiera ya buscado una excusa para quedarme a solas con ella en el local donde hacemos los ensayos y tirármela ahí mismo. Eso seguro que le quitaría toda la tontería de encima. Alguien abrió la puerta de repente, llamando la atención de todos excepto quizás la mía. Yo aún miraba a la tecladista con ambición.

— Es hora, pueden ir preparándose en el escenario —

— Bien — Dijo el vocalista tratando de aparentar confianza, aunque pude notar como le temblaban un poco los labios — Demos un buen espectáculo y háganlo lo mejor que puedan — Todos asintieron y se abrieron paso por la puerta.

Yo me levanté para seguirlos, aun sonriendo de manera irónica por el _conmovedor_ mensaje de nuestro "líder". Está claro que no habría venido si no estuviera dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mis capacidades, pero no iba a decirle nada. Era mejor quedarme callado y dejarle seguir creyendo que tenía algún tipo de dominio sobre mí, como el que tenía sobre los otros dos. Por la fama negativa que había conseguido peleando en The King of Fighters, los grupos se lo pensaban dos veces antes de incluirme en su alineación. Esto no me afectaría si no fuese porque tocar en vivo me produce una cierta gratificación que no se puede obtener tocando a solas en la intimidad de mi casa. He pasado de agrupación en agrupación y de muchas me han echado. Yo prefiero pensar que me han huido. Pero hace pocos meses que fueron ellos quienes se acercaron a mí, el "líder" en particular. No me cabe duda que él sabe bien quién soy yo, pero parecía poder obviarlo mientras que yo pudiera cumplir con los ensayos y conciertos. Creo que tienen tanto miedo de mi persona, como respeto de mis habilidades como músico. Y eso funcionaba para mí.

En el escenario avancé hacia el extremo izquierdo, donde me situaba habitualmente y observé el lugar. Era un bar con una temática rustica y no muy iluminado, aunque con una cantidad considerable de gente, la mayoría tratando de dar una apariencia ruda o intimidante. Me agaché, conectando mi bajo al amplificador para hacer una pequeña prueba y toqué el inicio de la canción con la que íbamos a abrir. Para mi sorpresa, el sonido de aquél lugar era sublime e increíblemente envolvente, incluso tuve ganas de seguir. No me cabía la menor duda de que iba a divertirme tocando esta noche. Me giré a la izquierda para ver a mis compañeros, quienes hacían sus propias pruebas. A mi derecha, casi detrás de mí se encontraba la chica de los teclados, quien miraba a las personas con todavía más angustia de la que tenía en el cuarto que nos servía como camerino. Sonreí, pues estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera notaba la forma en la que la veía.

— Eh — La llamé, ella se giró a verme con sorpresa — Lo harás bien — Mentí y acto seguido le guiñé el ojo, como creando cierta complicidad inexistente entre los dos. Todos sabíamos que ella aún tenía cosas por aprender y que con tantos nervios encima, resultaría increíble que no se equivocara. No era raro para mí soltar una mentira de ese tipo para sonar un tanto amable o hasta caballeroso, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser mentira y yo podía obtener lo que quería. En este caso, camelármela un poco para despertar su interés.

— ¡Ah! ¡G-Gracias! — Contestó, con ese tono animado que utilizaba habitualmente y sonrojándose notablemente — Tu también lo haces muy bien — Agregó, esta vez con timidez.

 _"¡Pero claro que lo hago bien! ¡Lo hago mejor que todos ustedes!"_ pensé para mis adentros. Por un momento me pareció menos tonta de lo habitual y más sensata. Al menos sabía reconocer el talento cuando lo veía. Las luces comenzaron a bajar aún más en anticipación al comienzo de nuestra presentación. Algunas personas se giraron a vernos y unas pocas aplaudieron, aunque a mí me pareció estúpido, pues ni siquiera habíamos empezado todavía. Comencé a estar más alerta de los sonidos a mí alrededor, particularmente a la espera del choque de las baquetas que marcaría el comienzo de la primera canción. Cuando aquel esperado sonido llegó a mis oídos, acomodé mis dedos con toda la calma de regreso al bajo para empezar a tocar al unísono de la guitarra.

Desde muy corta edad supe que la música era lo que me apasionaba. Cuando éramos pequeños, Sahori y yo solíamos pasar mucho de nuestro tiempo viendo conciertos por televisión. Esperaba poder algún día estar en un escenario de verdad con un público reconociéndome y aplaudiendo para mí. Ese sueño se sentía lejano cuando comencé a entrenar; Gran parte del día se me iba en eso y yendo la escuela. Por suerte, viniendo de una familia de dinero como la nuestra, no me fue difícil hacerme con toda clase de instrumentos con los que practicaba por las noches o los fines de semana, cuando había más tiempo. En cuanto llegó la hora de ir a la universidad me negué y mi padre no pudo hacer nada para impedírmelo ya que, aunque aún entrenaba regularmente con él, yo ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para aplastarle la cabeza si me daba la gana. Ahí comencé por fin a tocar en una banda.

El concierto estaba transcurriendo tal y como quería, el sonido que todos los instrumentos producían era como se suele decir, música para mis oídos, literalmente y también en sentido figurado. Disfrutaba a plenitud poder ser parte de algo que provocaba que todos los vellos en mi cuerpo se erizaran y a la misma vez, me traía una sensación de paz increíble, capaz de acallar esa estúpida voz que hace años que había comenzado a manifestarse y que parecía que no iba a desaparecer pronto. Aunque hacían ya unos días que no había estado molestándome. Ya habíamos tocado unas 4 canciones, estábamos en la quinta muy cerca del intermedio cuando pude divisar una figura encapuchada entrando de manera intempestiva al bar. Era raro que alguien llegase tarde a una presentación o simplemente se introdujera en un bar a sabiendas que había una banda en medio de su interpretación, cualquiera prefería irse a un lugar más tranquilo. La figura caminó casi hasta el fondo, sentándose en una de las mesas más pequeñas pegadas a la pared y dándole la espalda al escenario. Un mesero se acercó rápidamente a tomarle la orden, momento en el cual se quitó la capucha de la sudadera que cubría su cabeza. ¿Acaso era...? Por un momento estuve a punto de perder el ritmo del puente musical previo a la conclusión. Lo mejor era esperar a que la canción terminara para que las luces volvieran a su estado normal y poder despejarme de dudas.

La última nota salió de la batería y el público nos dedicó un bien merecido aplauso que casi no alcancé a disfrutar. No tardaron mucho en restablecer la iluminación a un nivel aceptable y fue ahí cuando giré de nuevo mi atención a la figura, quien no se había girado ni tampoco estaba aplaudiendo. Sus rojizos cabellos cortos me hicieron reconocerla al instante, sobre todo porque no había mucha gente con la que compartiese el mismo color de pelo. La cubeta repleta de botellas de cerveza que el mesero le hizo llegar, sólo terminó por confirmarme su identidad. No podía ser otra sino la alcohólica amiga de mi hermana. ¿Pero qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Estaría siguiéndome? No había venido a disfrutar de mi actuación, pues ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Pensé que tal vez pudiera estar fingiendo, pero no estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Mis compañeros ya se estaban encaminando hacia el cuarto a descansar y yo aún seguía parado sobre el escenario como un imbécil. En cuanto me di cuenta, me apresuré a bajar, aunque en dirección a la barra del bar, donde sería seguro observarla sin que ella lo notara. Ahora que me encontraba más cerca podía confirmar que era ella en verdad. Le dio un largo trago a una de las cervezas y comenzó a quitarse los guantes que llevaba en la mano. Su gesto era serio, casi lúgubre, como si algo estuviera molestándola. Esa era una situación ideal para llevar a cabo la merecida venganza que me debía por pasarse de lista conmigo la última vez, además de referirse a mi como "ridículo". Me lamentaba no tener más que 15 escasos minutos de descanso, de los cuales probablemente ya habían transcurrido unos cuantos. No era tiempo suficiente para desquitarme de su insolencia.

Hasta que una idea bastante graciosa y maquiavélica me pasó por la mente.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, aunque para eso habría que hacer unos pequeños cambios de último minuto en nuestra lista de canciones. Rápidamente me di la vuelta, apresurado por volver al camerino donde mis compañeros probablemente discutían sus inquietudes. Ni siquiera me esforcé por hacer una entrada cuidadosa ni de interrumpirles.

— ¡Hey! — Dije en voz alta y con fuerza, los tres estaban de pie reunidos en un círculo y conversando entre ellos de algo que no me interesaba. Todos se giraron para verme con un gesto extraño, seguramente sin tener idea de lo que estaba a punto de pedirles — Quiero cantar una canción —

Los tres se voltearon a ver entre ellos, un poco confundidos. Finalmente la presión recaía en el vocalista, ya que era el "líder" y tenía que ser él quien me enfrentara respecto a ese asunto.

— ¿En este concierto? ¿Ahora? — Pensé en insultarlo por su más que obvia observación, pero la mirada fija que tenía en él pareció tener el mismo efecto — ¿Que canción? —

— Monochrome — Contesté. Es una de mis canciones favoritas, más que nada por ser de mi autoría y también por el predominante sonido del bajo.

— Supongo que podemos tocarla al final ¿No? — Dijo a modo de respuesta.

Esto no me convenció. ¿Qué tal si ella se iba antes de que pudiera cobrarme sus chistecitos? Y se lo hice saber con mi contestación.

— No. Tiene que ser enseguida. La primera canción después del descanso —

— ¿Estás seguro? — Dijo, lo cual yo consideré como un sí. Asentí y miré a los otros dos integrantes que también asintieron, pero de manera un tanto insegura. Si bien era cierto que no habíamos practicado lo suficiente la canción, sé que la recordaban y no eran tan malos músicos como para echarla a perder demasiado.

— Vamos, entonces — Exclamé para concluir la pequeña charla y dar comienzo a la diversión.

Ahora era yo quien sentía un poco de nervios con mi subida al escenario, más que nervios era emoción. Sentía mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y una sonrisilla en mi boca que me era imposible de ocultar. Una vez que estuvimos de nuevo sobre el escenario, centré mi mirada en ella mientras me situaba ahora en la parte media, intercambiando lugares con el guitarrista aunque conservando el bajo, el instrumento con el que soy más versado. De nuevo las luces empezaron a bajar, el público estaba expectante y ella seguía sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría detrás suyo. Antes de que el batería diese la señal para comenzar, encendí el micrófono para ejecutar el ajuste de cuentas.

— Esta canción, tiene una dedicatoria especial — El público murmuraba cosas entre ellos y aunque yo no podía verlos, sabía que mis compañeros de grupo probablemente estaban desconcertados — Para la chica del fondo, de cabellos rojos —

La gente comenzó a echar la mirada hacia atrás, buscando con los ojos a la recipiente de mis palabras, aunque estaba tal vez demasiado obscuro como para que alguien que no estuviese muy cerca de ella pudiera notarla. Ella aún no volteaba, no sabía si porque no me había escuchado o porque estaba aparentando no darse cuenta. Preferí pensar que era lo segundo, así que continué.

— Si, tú, la de caderas amplias y pechos grandes. No te hagas la tonta conmigo... — Terminé de decir y le di al batería la señal que necesitaba. Algunas personas soltaron unas risas y otras más curiosas seguían buscándola con la mirada. Ella se volteó casi al mismo tiempo que la música comenzó y aunque yo no podía ver su rostro con claridad, no me costaba nada imaginar un gesto molesto adornándolo. De todo esto podía concluir dos cosas: Que ella sabía que era yo. No creo que pudiera haberme perdido de vista ni aunque lo hubiese intentado, pues yo ocupaba el lugar principal en el escenario. Y que ella sí que había estado haciéndose la desentendida, de otra manera no hubiera volteado tan de repente.

Ahora que ya había logrado atraer su atención y que el intro de la canción había terminado, era la hora de comenzar a cantar. Estoy seguro de que mi voz no es la más afinada del mundo, pues me considero mejor músico que cantante, pero algunas mujeres han dicho que puedo derretir el polo norte con los graves que produzco, así que puse especial énfasis en ello. La verdad es que aunque dije aquellas palabras en tono socarrón, no llevaban detrás ningún tipo de mentira. Recordé aquel día, cuando ese vestidito entallado que llevaba me sobrecogió de tal manera que hasta me decidí ir a ese karaoke en espera de morrearme con ella un poco, magrearla por encima de la ropa quizá o quien sabe, tal vez hasta pasar la noche con ella. Y sin embargo, aunque al principio todo iba tal y como lo había planeado, ese día lo único que obtuve al final fueron un par de besos y un dolor de huevos.

¿Quién diría que en nuestro segundo encuentro lograría mi cometido? No fue algo planeado para nada y tal vez me aproveché un poco de su embriaguez, pero sucedió. Meterme con ella fue algo bastante enriquecedor, pues me hizo darme cuenta de una faceta más perversa de mí personalidad. Hasta ese momento, todos los encuentros que había tenido con otras mujeres habían sido en buenos términos, al menos por mi parte, donde mis mentiras y mis palabras dulces las engatusaban lo suficiente como para déjame hacer. Pero esta vez, mi poca paciencia me había hecho enfadarme y tomar sólo lo que quería de ella, sin pedirle permiso ni perdón. Quizá solo soy un vicioso, pero lo disfruté de sobremanera. Y lo peor es que ella lo había disfrutado también, de lo contrario, no dudo que me hubiera rechazado al momento o después de lo ocurrido. Aunque de algo no estoy muy seguro y es de si en su borrachera, era consciente en verdad de lo que había pasado. Que no había sido un sueño húmedo o un producto de su imaginación. Pensándolo bien ¿Y a mí qué demonios me importaba? Ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Aun así, me esmeré en dar la mejor interpretación del tema que le estaba dedicando. No es que no lo hiciera siempre, pero esta vez estaba más movido por la soberbia que por la simple entrega a la música. Quería quedar bien.

¿Porque?

No sé. Una parte de mi quería impresionarla y dejarla fascinada. Quería hacerla vibrar al igual que las cuerdas de mi bajo y del mismo modo que cuando la tenía sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Quería follármela de nuevo?

Probablemente. ¿Por qué otra razón me esmeraría tanto por llamar su atención, exhibiéndola ante toda esta gente y obsequiándole algo tan personal como la ejecución de una pieza que yo mismo compuse? Aunque no podía entender mi propio comportamiento a veces, estaba seguro de que no sentía ningún tipo de cariño o especial afecto hacia ella, solamente mera atracción física. Tal vez valía la pena intentarlo, a final de cuentas la chica era todo menos fea.

Después de que la canción terminó, algunos aplausos se escucharon pero ninguno vino de ella. Probablemente estaba furiosa y eso me hizo sonreír satisfecho. La deuda estaba saldada. Para evitar darle un mensaje equivocado, decidí no volver a establecer contacto visual con ella por lo menos hasta terminar lo que quedaba de concierto. Las ganas de regocijarme con su enfado igual que ella lo había hecho con el mío se hicieron presentes en mí, era un hecho que la buscaría al finalizar. Concentrarme en mi tarea actual no resultó ningún problema, pues me perdí entre el ritmo, disfrutando de la presentación. Tocamos al menos unas 5 canciones más antes de finalizar, momento en el cual corrí hacia el pequeño cuarto, ansioso por tomar un poco de agua ya que me había olvidado de llevarme algo de beber conmigo al escenario.

Pero por supuesto, no me había olvidado de mi siguiente compromiso.

Guardé el bajo en su estuche y salí fuera del camerino sin despedirme, como siempre. Pasé de nuevo por la barra hasta llegar casi a su mesa, sólo para encontrar que ella no se encontraba ahí. Sólo quedaba la cubeta repleta de botellas vacías, la cuenta pagada sobre la mesa y los dos guantes que se había quitado anteriormente. A su vez, sobre ellos, descansaba una argolla de color dorado. Los tomé sin dudar de la mesa, ya que aquellos objetos eran al menos una excusa para verla de nuevo. Guarde la argolla y los guantes en bolsillos separados de mis pantalones y sin tener ningún otro negocio que atender en ese lugar, me decidí a salir por la puerta de atrás. Estaba cruzando el portal que daba hacia un callejón poco concurrido cuando divisé una figura de reojo, recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un fuerte puñetazo hacia el pómulo me hizo girar la cabeza violentamente al lado contrario.

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad? —

El golpe me tomó por sorpresa y de haber sido cualquier otra persona la que lo lanzara, hubiese reaccionado de un modo menos amistoso. Pero al reconocer la peculiar voz de la pelirroja no pude evitar reír un poco, sobre todo por el tono de reproche con el que me dijo aquello. De verdad había logrado enfadarla, era misión cumplida. Acabé de salir por la puerta para situarme en la pared del lado opuesto, frente a ella. Dejé el estuche en el suelo y me recargué en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Creí que te gustaban las bromas — Dije con ironía, pues era evidente que mis palabras no le habían agradado del todo. La observé y noté que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Su ceño fruncido me hizo sonreír complacido, no recordaba haberla visto tan cabreada.

— Hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías — Ese nuevo comentario me hizo sonreír otra vez.

— ¿No te gustó la canción? — Pregunté haciéndome el tonto. Ella apartó la vista sin quitar aquel gesto enfadado de su rostro.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Agh!, ni siquiera tengo porque estar aguantándote — Lanzó el cigarro a medio fumar al suelo y lo pisó. Se dispuso a volver por la puerta en lugar de salir por un lado del callejón.

— ¿No se te perdió algo? — Dije en voz alta y sacándome los guantes del bolsillo. Cuando ella se giró a verme los sacudí en el aire.

— ¿Pero que...? — Ella se acercó tratando de quitarme la mano de lo que era su propiedad — ¡Suelta eso! — Me demandó y yo solté una risa, levantando la mano con los guantes al aire. Aunque ella era bastante alta, sus brazos se quedaban cortos para alcanzarlos por lo que tenía que acercarse más a mí para intentar llegar a ellos. Y así lo hizo hasta quedar pegada a mí, sus brincos desesperados hacían que ella se frotase de manera involuntaria y eso sólo me ponía más deseoso de intentar algo con ella.

Para mi sorpresa, ella desvió su atención de los guantes y tiró un poco del cuello de mi camisa para acercarme más, obligándome a besarla. Tardé unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, pues no esperaba nada parecido de su parte. Por primera vez la sentí tomar iniciativa pues sus manos se elevaron, recorriendo mis costillas, pecho y cuello hasta enredarse entre mis cabellos donde con las uñas, me propició un suave masaje que bajó hasta mi nuca, provocándome escalofríos. Su boca se abría grande y con su lengua buscaba la mía. El beso era poco cuidadoso, desesperado y hambriento, lo que dejaba ver una gran necesidad de atenciones. No sé si ese era su objetivo, pero deje caer los guantes al suelo para rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Poco después de eso separó su boca de la mía, tal vez arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, aun sujetándola, la hice girar conmigo para atraparla con mi cuerpo entre la pared, deslicé mis manos hacia su mandíbula, sosteniendo su rostro en posición firme. Pase mi pulgar de manera tosca por su labio inferior antes de volver a prenderme de su boca. Ahora era yo quien la devoraba a ella con impaciencia. Sus manos no tardaron en situarse en mi espalda, acariciándome y en momentos apretándome más a ella. Era agradable sentirla tan ansiosa por mí y su apasionada entrega me contagio rápidamente. Mis manos se movieron por debajo de su sudadera y apreté sus pechos sacándole un gemidito que no hizo más que invitarme a seguir.

Bajé las manos hacia sus caderas y rompí con el beso de forma abrupta ya que la hice girar sobre sí misma y tiré con fuerza de ella para restregarle el bulto que tenía entre mis piernas contra sus nalgas. Quería darle a entender que estaba completamente encendido y que no quería esperar más. Sin embargo, separarme de su boca pareció traerme de vuelta a la realidad, miré hacia los lados para darme cuenta de que seguíamos en el callejón todavía y además, muy cerca de la salida posterior del bar. Cualquiera podía habernos visto ya y aunque a mí realmente no me importaba, ambos habíamos peleado en el torneo. Bastaba sólo una persona para esparcir un rumor que podría darle la vuelta al mundo y llegar hasta South Town. Nunca me ha preocupado el qué dirán pero ya que se trataba de la amiga de Sahori, lo más sensato era proceder de manera más discreta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo ella con una voz sensual que me estremeció un poco. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me detuve.

— Ven, vamos — Contesté en un tono impasible, recogí mi bajo y ella sus guantes. Con la mano que me quedaba libre la tiré de la mano para sacarla de aquel callejón.

Con la mirada buscaba el hotel de paso más cercano y aunque no me sorprendía para nada al estar en esa parte del centro en particular, había uno a una cuadra y media, con un cartel iluminado por luces de neón. Yo prácticamente la llevaba a rastras del brazo, hasta que cuando estábamos a pocos pasos del lugar sentí como se retorció, liberándose de mi agarre.

— ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces, eh!? — Su voz sonaba furiosa y yo levanté una ceja, preguntándome el porqué de su molestia — ¡Estas enfermo si crees que entraría contigo a esta... cueva de degenerados! ¿¡Acaso te parezco una ramera!? — Tenía los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo, como si estuviese aguantándose las ganas de golpearme de nuevo.

Parpadeé un par de veces, perplejo, analizando sus palabras. Siendo sincero no se me había pasado por la cabeza que ella pudiese tomárselo de ese modo y la verdad es que no le faltaba razón. Actué sin darle muchas vueltas y ahora ella estaba más enojada que antes.

— ¡Puede que eso te funcione con las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado a frecuentar, PERO YO NO SOY COMO ELLAS! — Sus palabras eran verdades como puños atravesándome el ego.

Creo que tampoco me hubiera molestado si se hubiera decidido a golpearme de verdad, pero lo único que hizo fue darse la media vuelta y alejarse con rapidez, refunfuñando algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Pensé en detenerla y disculparme, pero no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para mi comportamiento además de que estaba pensando más con la entrepierna que con la cabeza. Y aunque me hubiera decidido a explicárselo, no creo que ella se hubiese quedado. Levanté la vista al cielo sintiéndome como una basura por creer que mi absurdo plan funcionaría y al cabo de un rato suspiré en resignación, esto sin duda me lo había buscado yo mismo. De nuevo bajé el estuche del bajo para sacarme del bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros y al hacerlo, el sonido metálico de algo pequeño cayendo al suelo llamó mi atención, rodando frente a mí estaba el anillo de Vanessa. Sonreí y me incline para recogerlo, guardándolo en uno de mis bolsillos con cuidado y puse un cigarrillo en mi boca para encenderlo. Después de todo aún tenía entre manos una pequeña gran excusa para vernos las caras otra vez.

-.-.- Continuará -.-.-


	13. Blackout

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡LEMON EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!**

 **NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA PASADO CASI 2 MESES DESDE MI ULTIMO UPDATE *shots self* ;_; Al fin he podido darle una continuación a esta historia. Me apena un poco pensar que tal vez no está a la altura de su antecesor, pero bueh, es mejor no darle cuerda a los pensamientos negativos. ¡Al menos es un capítulo super largo para compensarlo! *nuevo record***

 **Una aclaración: A pesar del título, este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con K' Dash :v Lo siento fans de K'.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 13 - BLACKOUT**

El ruido del televisor encendido resultaba ser la compañía perfecta para pasar una tarde solitaria dentro de casa, aunque ya sabía que el gusto no iba a durarle mucho. Tenía ya varios días postergando verse cara a cara con Sahori e intercambiando sólo algunas casuales y cortas llamadas por teléfono. No quería que ella pensara que la estaba evitando aunque ese fuera el caso y por ese mismo motivo era que había accedido a decirle donde vivía, para que ella pudiera pasar a hacer una visita. Suspiró un poco a la par que desdoblaba sus piernas para acomodarse mejor en el sofá, aunque aquel pequeño gesto estaba más movido por el nerviosismo que por la búsqueda de comodidad.

Continuó recostada y con las manos en la nuca, mirando el techo con esa sensación incomoda invadiéndole el cuerpo, principalmente porque su estado de ánimo no era el más adecuado para una reunión social. Para empezar, le apenaba imaginarse que ella estuviese curiosa de preguntarle acerca de su pequeña escapada con Iori de la cual no podía darle ningún tipo de explicación. Y por otro lado le pesaba de sobremanera que no hubiese noticias de parte de Máxima y K'. Esa no era para nada una buena señal, sobre todo considerando que no tenía ni idea de que información habían podido rescatar del fuego. Probablemente era estúpido hacerse ilusiones de encontrar ahí la información que buscaba pero al menos en este caso, aunque la esperanza ya estaba dando sus últimas patadas de ahogado, no desistía y se aferraba con ganas al mundo de los vivos.

No por nada al final del día había acudido a un bar con una nueva misión: Ahogar sus penas y tal vez reponerse un poco del furioso frenesí que había experimentado dándole termino a la misión. Y ya que su mente tocaba el tema ¿Cómo olvidar el escabroso incidente ocurrido esa noche? De todos los sitios a los que podría haber entrado, sin duda se había escogido el menos indicado. A pesar de que en aquel momento aquello no le había resultado para nada gracioso, ahora que ya no se sentía enfadada podía admitirse con seguridad que las palabras del pelirrojo habían sido una buena broma y haberse encontrado de nuevo con él, una grata sorpresa. Prueba irrefutable de ello era la sonrisilla que se posó en sus labios al repasar la picaresca del comentario respecto a su cuerpo. En retrospectiva, el chiste que acompañaba a la canción era un detalle que tal vez pudiera calificarse como atento, viniendo de una persona como él, aunque eso no le quitaba lo ordinario de su comportamiento al final del día.

¿Pero quién se había creído?

Un tímido toque en la puerta llamó su atención, ya sabía que se trataba de ella. Por un momento le cruzó por la mente la idea hacer como si no escuchara y fingir que se había quedado dormida para escaquearse de su compromiso social. No, definitivamente eso la haría lucir mal, no quería seguir huyéndole y abandonó ese pensamiento con rapidez. Sin mucha prisa se puso de pie para acercarse a abrir la puerta y quedar de frente con aquel rostro afable que le sonrió y le acercó una bolsa de papel marrón. Le sonrió de vuelta aunque no era de manera fingida, casi ni podía recordar la última vez que se habían visto y mirarla de nuevo pareció despertar su interés.

— ¡Lo siento! —Comentó Sahori haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Me perdí y tuve que desviarme un poco a pedir indicaciones.

— Torpe, pudiste haberme llamado —Vanessa le hizo una señal para que pasara y después de cerrar la puerta preguntó—: ¿Que hay en la bolsa?

— Son galletas de té verde ¿Te gusta el té verde, verdad? Bueno, es sólo que yo no estaba muy segura, pero tampoco podía venir aquí con las manos vacías —Comentó con un tono parlanchín producto del entusiasmo de poder estar echando un vistazo dentro del departamento. El lugar no era muy grande y se encontraba un poco desordenado pero para la menor, era algo sumamente emocionante visitar por primera vez el hogar de alguien a quien consideraba su amiga.

— ¡Hay que averiguarlo! —Vanessa asomó la cabeza en la bolsa mientras guiaba a Sahori hacia la cocina. Tal parecía que la visita no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Las galletas despedían un aroma suave y agradable, muy parecido a la canela, que le resultaba apetecible e invitaba a probarlas. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar con cierta nostalgia en la pastelería de South Town, a la que acudía más que regularmente a abastecerse de postres, de modo que pudiera saciar su peculiar apetito por los dulces con esos pastelillos con merengue que tanto le gustaban. Estando del otro lado del mundo era difícil encontrar algo parecido al particular toque que tenían pero no iba a quejarse, un dulce era un dulce y más aún si eran un regalo. Depositó la bolsa en la mesa y le hizo un gesto a su invitada para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras que ella sacaba algo de leche del refrigerador.

— Dime, ¿Que ha pasado con lo de tus citas? —Preguntó Vanessa sentándose a la mesa. Sahori le había adelantado ya algunos detalles por teléfono, como que Shingo al fin había dejado algo de su vergüenza de lado y la había llevado a otras dos citas distintas: Una a otro restaurante y otra a mirar una película al cine.

— Shingo es un chico muy lindo —Comentó la menor con una sonrisilla—, la verdad es que es bastante gracioso una vez que lo conoces bien. Ha sido muy divertido salir con él y creo que incluso puede que, no sé, tal vez me guste un poco —Se encogió de hombros al pronunciar esta última parte, en un intento por restarle importancia al comentario.

Pero por el contrario, Vanessa se sonrió.

— ¡Ajá! Sabía que el tonto ese terminaría por convencerte, pequeña bribona —Vanessa le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, acompañando las últimas palabras. Obviamente la burla no se hizo esperar y ni siquiera el trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca era capaz de detener su propósito—: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo besaste?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No, no!—Aquel comentario provocó que Sahori se hundiese en su asiento pues precisamente era el hondar en ese tema lo que quería evitar.

— ¿Y porque no? Según me contaste es muy tímido, te dije que tendrías que ser tu quien diera el primer paso.

— No sé si yo quiero dar el primer paso —Contestó Sahori con un semblante totalmente serio—, no con él.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ni siquiera la boca de Vanessa pudo terminar de masticar aquel pedacito de galleta que recién se había metido en la boca. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Al cabo de un momento, la mayor rápidamente tomó un gran trago del vaso con leche que se encontraba frente a ella para pasar la masa azucarada en su boca por su garganta y poder dejar salir las preguntas que, curiosas, le quemaban por dentro, ansiosas de abandonar sus labios decorados de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Quieres decir con eso? ¿Con quién entonces? —La boca de la mayor se quedó entreabierta en una mueca de confusión y estupefacción combinadas. Sahori no respondió a ninguna de las dos preguntas pero desde luego, sólo había que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de lo que la chica había querido decir y ciertamente, Vanessa era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer una deducción así de rápida—. Oh... —Dijo suavizando un poco los gestos de su rostro al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Los grandes ojos de Sahori se posaron sobre los suyos, analizando expectantes la reacción que tendría ante aquella concusión en la que acababa de caer. Vanessa pudo notar una cierta angustia y un temor en su mirada, aún sin embargo la pequeña chica se mantenía firme en su propósito, sin titubear, totalmente convencida de lo que acababa de decirle. Casi sin querer, la mayor se había convertido en la confidente del que sería un secreto peligroso y con muchas posibilidades de terminar en algo terrible como terminase en oídos de alguien equivocado. A pesar de lo delicado del asunto, mantuvo la calma en todo momento, haciendo lo posible por no revelar la preocupación que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior.

— Estamos hablando del chico Kusanagi, ¿Verdad? —A pesar de que estaba segura de que la respuesta sería un sí, tenía que asegurarse. La chiquilla sólo afirmó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos clavados en los de ella, buscando algún signo de aprobación o rechazo. Vanessa sólo se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de poder volver a probar bocado—. ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? —Preguntó finalmente, tratando de utilizar todo el tacto que pudiera para no escucharse demasiado sentenciosa.

— Sí —El tono impasible pero firme de Sahori resultaba confuso, extrañamente inquietante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo—, ¿Es una locura, no es cierto? —Posó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos, pensativa.

— Bueno sí, es algo un tanto arriesgado —La mayor no mentía, la verdad es que era una pésima idea involucrarse con el chico sabiendo lo que aquello acarrearía, pero no iba cortarle las alas tan pronto o por lo menos no sin hacer algo de investigación previa. Y qué manera de romper el hielo y hacerla hablar sino con una de sus especialidades: Un comentario fuera de lugar —, pero hey, por mí no tienes que preocuparte. No iré a decirle a tu hermano que dejas que la persona que más detesta en el mundo te meta mano.

— ¡VANESSA! —La evidente molestia en el rostro de la menor hizo reír a su acompañante. Había picado el anzuelo—. Las cosas _no_ son así.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces cuéntame como son, bonita. Estoy intrigada.

— Él tiene una novia, así que no puedo hacerme muchas ilusiones... Aunque... —La menor soltó un suspiro bastante largo y una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con su pelo, enredando uno de los mechones de su cabello con visible inquietud por lo que estaba próxima a decir—: No dejo de pensarle. Cuando lo conocí sentí muchos nervios y a la vez una confianza un poco extraña, aun no entiendo porque... —Comentó con una expresión meditabunda y bajando la vista.

Vanessa le miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a la leche fría con la que acompañaba los bizcochos. ¿Nervios y confianza al mismo tiempo? Eso no tenía sentido, a menos que se encontrara en una especie de confusión o alteración de algún tipo. _"Alteración"_ repitió para sí misma en su cabeza, haciendo una conjetura y dejó salir una risa corta antes de dejar revelar su nuevo descubrimiento —: Eso me parece bastante familiar, veo que seguiste mi consejo de tomarte las dos cervezas.

Sahori levantó la cabeza rápidamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Ciertamente no había recordado ese consejo y mucho menos que tal vez esa era la razón de la confianza que se había permitido tener con aquel chico que apenas había conocido. La cara de la menor comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente, cada vez más a la par que recordaba un detalle que le avergonzaba.

— ¡No puede ser, lo había olvidado por completo! —Contestó, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos—, Le pregunté si tenía novia, Vanessa ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ay, pero que tonta, seguramente hice el ridículo por hacerte caso...

— ¿Tú le preguntaste algo como eso en serio, maldita sea? —Preguntó Vanessa con una voz que se entrecortaba con sus propias risas. Imaginársela siendo tan directa le resultaba algo gracioso viendo lo apenada que estaba y más aún, siendo que su idea de las cervezas había dado pie a la situación. El tono simplón que había utilizado no hacía más que agregarle gracia al asunto—. Ay dios mío, no puedo creerlo —Alcanzó a decir antes de echarse a reír desenfadadamente, abandonándose ante lo absurda de la situación.

Su cuerpo se agitaba de tal modo que en poco tiempo se llevó la mano al abdomen, adolorida por las contracciones que provocaban sus carcajadas. La risa se prolongó lo suficiente como para que la menor riera también, contagiada por el regodeo de su amiga y tratando de dejar la pena a un lado. Cuando Vanessa pudo recuperar la compostura se frotó ambos ojos, limpiando la humedad que había en ellos producto de su risa.

— ¡Deja de reírte! —Aunque Sahori decía aquello a modo de regaño, sus ojos brillaban con júbilo, pues le aliviaba que la mayor no hubiese tenido una mala reacción—. Anda, dime lo que piensas.

— Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte del chico Kusanagi y aprovecharte del otro muchachito que seguro está loco por ti —La menor se sobresaltó un poco, nerviosa ante esta idea mientras que Vanessa sólo se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que yo haría.

Tal y como la joven pudo notar, Vanessa no era una persona de muchas palabras. Decía lo que tenía que decir, así fuera la verdad o alguna pequeña bromilla para alegrar el ambiente. Tenía razón, lo más sensato sería olvidarse de Kyo y tal vez concentrarse en avanzar su amistad con Shingo hacía algo más profundo, aunque aquello resultara ser un tanto falso. Aunque el chico era agradable, no sentía por él lo mismo que había sentido por el descendiente de los Kusanagi la primera vez que lo vio. Sahori revolvió un poco la leche del vaso frente a ella, manchando un poco los bordes interiores, pensativa. Recordó lo guapo que él se veía con esa chaqueta de cuero negra, la sonrisa traviesa y el pelo cayéndole sobre la frente. Se estremeció levemente al recordar su timbre de voz y como las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre por casualidad. No, involucrarse con él solo acarrearía problemas. No podía dejarse llevar. ¿O sí?

 ***/***

Abrió el grifo correspondiente al agua caliente, dejando correr el líquido para que comenzara a tomar la temperatura ideal que despegaría las manchas más fuertes de los platos que estaba por lavar. Tras de que Sahori se había ido hacía unos minutos, lo mejor era comenzar con la tarea de limpieza para terminar lo más rápido que pudiera. En mitad de su actividad se detuvo abruptamente, girando la cabeza en dirección a la sala de estar tras escuchar un sonido familiar: El golpeteo de una mano contra la puerta. ¿Acaso Sahori se habría regresado? ¿Tal vez había vuelto por algo que se dejó sin querer? Después de secarse las manos con un paño seco que descansaba sobre una silla, se encaminó en dirección a la entrada para responder a sus preguntas.

— ¿Olvidaste algo, lindura? —Preguntó con un juguetón tono de voz, mientras abría la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado. Pero al levantar la vista, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con una figura más tosca de la que esperaba, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo y la izquierda ceñida en torno a un largo estuche de color negro. Una de las cejas de su imperturbable rostro se encontraba levantada, mirándole con cierta curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir—. Oh, definitivamente no la lindura que esperaba —Comentó de manera ingeniosa para disimular con una burla la sorpresa de estar frente al pelirrojo.

Vanessa se recargó en el marco de la puerta para poder observarlo mejor y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva, recordando con cierto fastidio la última vez que se habían visto y lo poco correcto del comportamiento del otro. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y con qué cara tenía el atrevimiento de venir a verla? Aún con la molestia que sentía, hubiera sido extremadamente hipócrita negarse lo mucho que le gustaba encontrarse con ese rostro duro que acompañaba a aquella silueta que ahora encontraba tan atrayente, producto de los efímeros pero efusivos encuentros que habían tenido con anterioridad, pero esta vez su enfado superaba con creces su deseo de invitarlo a pasar.

Iori por su parte, no articuló palabra alguna y su inexpresivo rostro no le ayudó a Vanessa a identificar el motivo de su visita. Mantuvo el contacto visual directo al rostro aunque el cuerpo de la chica lo invitaba a mirar de reojo; la postura de ella hacía una curva sinuosa en sus caderas que le resultaba agradable a la vista. Los labios del pelirrojo se torcieron un poco hacia arriba en una sonrisa apenas visible, como preámbulo de lo que seguía.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas invitarme a pasar? —De nuevo esa altanería tan característica de su persona no se hizo esperar, alimentando aún más la pesadez de Vanessa.

— Claro que no, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El tono poco amable de ella, que contrastaba totalmente con su alegría habitual, le hizo gracia y el pelirrojo dejó salir una risa entre dientes para luego rematar, haciendo uso de su mejor jugada —: Tal vez esto te ponga de mejor humor —Añadió, sacando con la mano que tenía en su bolsillo el anillo que ella se había olvidado en el bar y que había estado revolviendo un poco con los dedos de manera inquieta, pensando aún en que había sido aquella noche afuera del bar el motivo por el cual había venido. Quería cobrar su segunda venganza.

La pelirroja cambió su postura relajada a una totalmente recta y apenas pudo dar un par de pequeños pasos al frente para mirar mejor, antes de poner los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta con asombro al ver en manos de Iori, uno de los objetos que consideraba más preciados para sí. Por mera inercia, tocó con la mano el lugar entre sus dedos donde usualmente portaba la sortija y donde debería de haber estado, si no fuera porque la estaba viendo frente a ella, en poder del otro. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que faltaba? No era un anillo cualquiera. ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido un despiste de semejante categoría? Su confusión no paso por alto para Iori quien seguía sonriendo con suficiencia, disfrutando del desconcierto que había creado el tener en su poder ese objeto tan pequeño que sin duda, tendría algún tipo de valor especial para ella y que él desconocía. Francamente no le interesaba demasiado saberlo pues la sortija no era más que un instrumento, un medio por el cual tener la excusa perfecta para verla de nuevo. Se acercó para depositarle el anillo en una de sus manos y aprovechando que ella se distrajo mirando el objeto que creía perdido, se introdujo al departamento.

Para cuando Vanessa volvió a la realidad era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que él la pasó de largo por la puerta, aunque realmente no importaba, él ya se encontraba dentro de su hogar. Colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda mientras se encaminaba al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El sonido pareció no perturbar a Iori, quien se encontraba de espaldas, mirando con especial atención una serie de suvenires que descansaban alrededor del mueble del televisor. Ella lo observó de nuevo, intentando comprender tantas cosas ¿De verdad habría venido tan de buena fe? ¿Era esto una especie de disculpa por lo de su encuentro anterior? ¿Y lo perdonaba por eso? ¿Porque importaba tanto saberlo? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que, por encima del hombro del pelirrojo, una cabeza de humo blanco alzaba el vuelo, perdiéndose en la atmósfera de la sala. Vanessa apretó los labios en una mueca de desagrado y también los puños, acercándose a grandes pasos a la posición donde estaba él, totalmente convencida de que sus dudas habían sido despejadas.

Era más que obvio que seguía siendo el mismo patán.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Le dijo con un tono disgustado y cuando él se giró para encararla, le arrebató el cigarrillo recién encendido de las manos—. Afuera puedes fumar todo lo que quieras —Aseguró mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, probablemente a apagar y deshacerse del pequeño vicio que probablemente sería motivo de discusión más adelante. ¿Con que cara se atrevía a su casa a fumarse un cigarrillo como si nada? Podría haber pedido permiso primero, de no haberse dado cuenta antes era muy probable que se hubiese activado alguna de las alarmas de incendios, provocando un incidente que terminaría aún peor que el asunto del motel barato.

Un estallido se escuchó afuera del departamento y en cuestión de un segundo, una completa obscuridad se hizo presente en el departamento, el edificio entero y muchos otros lugares más a varios metros a la redonda. La pelirroja frenó en seco y se sintió desorientada, aunque estaba completamente segura de que se encontraba en mitad de la cocina, la falta de visión la desconcertaba totalmente, llenándola de dudas.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con el pie pues con tanta obscuridad sería difícil deshacerse de él de otra manera, ya tendría tiempo de recogerlo más tarde. Dio algunos pasos hacia el frente con timidez, extendiendo los brazos ligeramente para tratar de evitar chocar con algo en el camino. A tientas llegó hacia el marco de la puerta de la cocina y se encontró en la sala, Iori sin duda estaba en alguna porción de la negrura que invadía el salón pero no parecía hacer ningún tipo de ruido o señal de su presencia y aquello le ponía bastante nerviosa. Se detuvo por temor a seguir avanzando y chocarse de frente con él; en su cabeza daba vueltas a la idea de llamarlo por su nombre para hacerse una idea de dónde estaría, pero el pensamiento por si sólo le resultaba un tanto humillante. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues la tenue luz de una flama que titilaba en la mano del pelirrojo le reveló su ubicación y también la de algunos de los objetos cercanos. El gesto de él era serio, completamente concentrado por su fuego recién invocado.

— Ahora que hay visión ¿Te importaría seguirme hacia el dormitorio? —Preguntó ella lanzando un suspiro al aire y cruzando el salón rápidamente—, creo tener algunas velas guardadas en un cajón.

¿Dormitorio? ¿Era eso una especie de proposición entre líneas?

El pelirrojo titubeo un poco antes de seguirla hacía el pequeño pasillo que conducía a su alcoba. Pero que tonto era. Probablemente ella ya conocía sus planes ¿Estaba siendo demasiado obvio tal vez? Reconocía que su deseo podía con él muchas veces y más aún cuando la chica parecía estar siempre un paso enfrente de él, adivinando sus pensamientos para usarlos a su ventaja y dejándolo en ridículo. Seguramente ella ahora buscaría tomar la iniciativa para enredarlo en sus redes, tal y como había pasado en el frustrado intento anterior, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera. Había sólo una posible salida: Al no haber misterio en aquel momento, tendría que crearlo él mismo. Cuando ella se detuvo frente a una de las mesitas de noche, Iori cerró el puño, terminando con aquella claridad y regresándolos a ambos a las tinieblas.

Habiendo estado justo detrás de ella conocía su posición. Sabía que la obscuridad le daría la ventaja que tanto necesitaba, así como el elemento sorpresa. En un despliegue de rudeza inesperada la tomó por el hombro, apartándola a un lado para evitar que colisionara con la mesita de noche y luego avanzó con ella hacia el frente, con uno de sus brazos extendido para evitar estrellarse contra la pared. Todo transcurrió en cuestión de un par de segundos por lo que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, apenas un quejido extraño escapó de su boca producto del repentino cambio de planes. Ahora que estaba seguro de que había logrado confundirla lo suficiente, con sus manos siguió la línea de los brazos de Vanessa para asegurar sus muñecas detrás de su espalda, tendría que costarle salir de esta fácilmente.

Ella pareció darse cuenta y aunque no podía verla, no le era difícil imaginársela con el ceño fruncido en evidente molestia, tal y como había acontecido la noche del bar, pues se retorcía bajo su agarre intentando librarse de sus manos y soltando algunos gruñidos bajos en el proceso. Sin duda había sido un riesgo grande y por su atrevimiento se arriesgaba a recibir una paliza o propinársela a ella en defensa propia, aunque realmente no quería enfrentarse a ella.

No a menos de que fuera sin ropa y debajo de las sábanas.

Y tuvo que hacérselo saber, empujándola contra la pared con firmeza y acercando su pesado cuerpo hacia ella para minimizar sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo, que pudiese sentir la excitación que ya se había hecho presente en él por lo divertido que era sentirla tan desesperada e inquieta. Acercó su cabeza hacía sus cabellos donde un fragante aroma femenino le invitó a hundir la nariz en ellos y aspirar profundamente, su pecho hinchándose conforme lo hacía, seguro ella podía sentirlo con lo cerca que la tenía. Finalmente sus forcejeos terminaron por colmarle la paciencia, no iba a poder tocarla así ni mucho menos pasar a algo más intenso.

— ¿Vas a quedarte quieta de una vez? —Comentó bajando un poco la boca en dirección a uno de sus oídos—, no actúes como si no hubieras estado deseándolo —Su tono bajo, grave y sereno le arrancó un escalofrío a Vanessa, lo cual él contestó con una risa gutural que no hizo otra cosa que ponerla más nerviosa. La situación resultaba bastante erótica y la falta de luz hacia al encuentro muy diferente al anterior pues la falta de visión resultaba apabullante para sus sentidos, como también lo era la penosa situación en la que se encontraba envuelta. ¿Con que poca vergüenza le decía aquello? Aunque tuviese razón, sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. Encontrarse así en su propia casa y a manos de un sujeto del que apenas podía nombrar un par de buenas cualidades era indignante cuanto menos.

¿Por qué lo estaba disfrutando entonces?

La calidez de su aliento sobre su cuello le hizo dar un leve sobresalto y al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo comenzar a moverse por su piel se revolvió en su sitio, insegura de si peleaba por soltarse de él o consigo misma por dejarle saber lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando en forma de pequeños suspiros. Sus brazos ya no forcejeaban, sólo intentaba sostener su cuerpo a pesar de que su fuerza en las piernas le flaqueaba así como como lo estaba haciendo cada duda, cada último pensamiento de que dejarse llevar por el placer era la idea menos indicada.

Las manos de Iori soltaron sus muñecas, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que ella estaba ya en un cierto estado de sumisión y aunque seguramente ella pudo hacerlo, no se aprovechó de su libertad para golpearlo o escapar. En la completa calma de la habitación resonó el sonido de la cremallera de sus apretados pantalones bajando y el de un pequeño envoltorio rompiéndose, no iba a arriesgarse nuevamente. Acercó sus manos a las caderas de la pelirroja, buscándole los pantalones a tientas pero para su asombro sólo hubo el contacto de piel contra piel.

Bufó con satisfacción al notar que ella no había perdido el tiempo, las finas manos de Vanessa le rodearon por el cuello —: Dije que la próxima vez me los quitaría yo para no quedar como una cualquiera —Ahora era él quien tembló un poco al escuchar esa frase como un susurro cerca de su oído, aquello sólo le calentó más la sangre. Se apresuró a tomarla por los muslos, levantándola del suelo y apoyándola contra la pared, tomó unos cuantos intentos llevar su erección hacia la entrada pero al conseguirlo arremetió con fuerza, haciendo un sonido hueco cuando impactaron de lleno contra la pared.

Los dedos de él se hundían en la carne de sus piernas apretando con fuerza y haciéndole daño. Su cabeza chocaba contra la pared una y otra vez, de manera involuntaria sin importar que tan fuerte intentara sostenerse para evitarlo. Las embestidas eran fuertes, inclementes, rápidas y aunque hacía todo lo posible por morderse los labios, era imposible no gemir ante tanto deleite entremezclado con dolor. Habían pasado apenas unos escasos minutos y ya se sentía cerca de llegar a su apogeo, mientras que de él sólo escapaban resoplidos fuertes y algún gruñido si ella clavaba sus uñas demasiado hondo detrás de su cabeza.

Tal vez la intensidad del encuentro y el desenfreno fue lo que no permitió a ninguno darse cuenta de cuando se habían encendido las luces. El empujó con fuerza dentro de ella por última vez y esperó un momento para retomar el aliento antes de soltar con extraña delicadeza sus muslos bañados en sudor, para que pudiera incorporarse de nuevo. Se sentía mareado por lo que acudió a la misma pared para apoyarse, un poco temeroso de caerse.

— ¿Ha sido todo? —Preguntó ella dejándose caer sobre la cama bocabajo, él giró la cabeza para observar la sinuosa silueta sin pantalones que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Tal vez en otro momento le hubiese molestado las típicas burlas que parecían siempre estar saliendo de tu boca, pero no esta noche ni en este momento.

Sólo le animaba a empezar otra vez.


	14. Cruda Moral

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Estuve un buen rato pensando acerca del destino de este fanfic y la dirección que debería de tomar. Creo que no me hizo muy bien pues al final decidí que no había razón para pensar tanto, es mi historia y puedo llevarla para donde yo quiera :D**

 **Pasando un poco al desarrollo, este es un capítulo que sigue a una idea que tenía desde la historia original y la cual me alegra haber podido incluir, creo que es un poco emocional pero considero que era necesario.**

 **Una disculpa por tardar tanto, prometo hacer entregas más regulares de todas mis historias. Ojalá lo disfruten y felices fiestas :3**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 14 - CRUDA MORAL**

Resultaba un tanto extraño despertar en compañía de alguien, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una persona con la que nunca se imaginó el compartir algo más que sitio en un equipo del torneo. Lo sintió moverse, aquello le hizo abrir los ojos y también desear por un momento el haberse emborrachado la noche anterior y así poder justificar el nuevo incidente con Yagami, pero las cosas no habían sido así. ¿Ahora que excusa podría darse? No le hubiera costado nada librarse de él cuando la tenía acorralada contra la pared, aunque eso tenía una gran posibilidad de haber terminado en una pelea. Pero no lo hizo. Peor aún, nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo siquiera. Al sólo contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su voluntad había quedado hecha trizas en el suelo en donde luego se unirían las ropas de ambos. La pequeña provocación al final del primer encuentro tampoco había ayudado en nada puesto que él se había quedado buscando un segundo, tal vez queriendo probarle que podía ofrecerle más, ¿o acaso él también tendría una cierta atracción hacia ella? Pensándolo bien era algo tonto cuestionárselo cuando él había buscado el roce en primera instancia.

Suspiró brevemente y alzó la mano para mirar su anillo, la razón de tan inesperada visita y también por la cual sentía una culpa que le consumía por dentro. Lo tocó con los dedos de su mano libre, repasando cada hendidura y cada detalle, deteniéndose en la pequeña piedra preciosa incrustada que hacía de adorno principal y que le agregaba un toque de lujo, así como un significado especial.

Juntos para toda la eternidad.

Un amor fuerte, inquebrantable, duro como el mismo diamante que era el distintivo de su argolla. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica y recordar con cariño el día en el que había decidido unirse en matrimonio. La ceremonia había sido sencilla, solamente rodeada de sus amistades más cercanas y la familia inmediata de ambos. No creyó haberse sentido más feliz que cuando el pequeño aro de metal fue colocado en su dedo por primera vez, acompañando ese juramento que se hicieron y el cual jamás creyó que fuera a romperse.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Aunque evitaba amargarse la existencia pensando en el recuerdo de su difunto esposo, había días como hoy en el que simplemente resultaba irremediable. ¿Cómo no haber amado esos ojos que le miraban con ternura? Había resultado imposible no enamorarse de un rostro tan afable, de ese cabello corto y despeinado o el tono de su timbre de voz. Pero la cálida sonrisa en su rostro de su ser más amado era su memoria favorita, él había hecho siempre lo posible por hacerla sentir no sólo feliz, sino también segura y protegida. Lamentaba enormemente no haber actuado de la misma forma que él, pero no tenía caso culparse por eso y hacía tiempo que más o menos había terminado por comprenderlo, aunque algunos días eran más difíciles de sobrellevar que otros. Simplemente no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para salvarlo.

Sin embargo, tampoco era eso lo que le preocupaba esta vez, sino algo más complicado. ¿Sería el capaz de verla desde la otra vida?, ¿Qué pensaría él de la mujer en la que se había convertido? Más de una vez sentía pena por la sed de venganza que la embargaba o por la manera en la que había dejado su vida normal detrás para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a descubrir la verdad. Más difícil todavía resultaba imaginárselo viéndola así, desnuda en su cama después de haberse entregado a un hombre al que apenas conocía pero por el que tenía una cierta atracción y con el que simplemente le gustaba desahogarse. ¿Estaría él contento de verla vivir su vida? ¿O se sentiría traicionado? Fuera como fuera, era ya muy tarde para hacer ese tipo de juicios de valor o como mínimo, tendría que haberse detenido mucho antes. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se giró para descansar en su otro costado, teniendo cuidado de no descubrirse la parte superior del cuerpo y también para no despertar a Iori, quien se encontraba acostado boca arriba, descansando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cubierto parcialmente con la sábana. Espero por unos cuantos segundos, casi podía apostar que el pelirrojo estaba despierto y abriría los ojos con ese gesto molesto que le caracterizaba, pero no hubo reacción alguna por lo que se dispuso a observarlo con total libertad. El semblante relajado que exhibía al dormir resultaba extraño, era un tanto difícil imaginar a Iori con otro gesto que no fuera su característica expresión imperturbable que sólo se veía cambiada por algunos ceños fruncidos y sonrisas irónicas. Aquella cara indiferente que usualmente se escondía entre los mechones de cabello rojizo que le caían por la frente parecía ser sólo mascara que utilizaba para hacerse el duro, cosa que durante el sueño no podía seguir ocultando. Conectar una cosa con la otra no le tomó mucho tiempo. ¿Habría Iori perdido a algún ser querido alguna vez? ¿Y le habría marcado tanto como le ocurrió a ella misma? Sus desvaríos mentales pronto vieron sus alas cortadas, recordando que Sahori había mencionado que el padre de ambos había fallecido hacía tiempo, tal vez eso había sido su punto culminante.

Más allá de todo eso, había otro detalle de la vida de Yagami que era imposible ignorar. No estaba muy enterada del asunto pero si de algo se hablaba en el torneo era de la rivalidad entre Kyo e Iori. Cuando le pidieron a ella y su equipo el mantener su atención centrada en el pelirrojo fue cuando pudo enterarse un poco mejor que aquello se debía a una vendetta casi ancestral que jamás había sido resuelta del todo. Aparentemente cada uno pertenecía a un clan distinto y por ello los poderes

— ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? Es muy molesto — La voz ronca de Iori la sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado de pronto. El pelirrojo la miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose que podría ser aquello que la tenía tan entretenida.

Ella apartó la mirada inmediatamente, acostándose bocarriba para no verlo a la cara y deseando que él no estuviera viendo su cara que ya comenzaba a tomar un color rojo por las mejillas, producto de la vergüenza. Pero Iori no estaba interesado en eso, simplemente escudriñaba la habitación con los ojos, observando sus alrededores sorprendido de donde había despertado, por poco no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. No había visto la habitación con detenimiento la noche anterior, aunque eso se debía más que nada a que su atención estaba demasiado enfocada en el cuerpo de la chica que ahora reposaba a su lado, inmóvil. Tampoco había mucho que ver, frente a la cama se encontraba una cajonera que hacía también de peinador. En la pared de la izquierda se encontraba la entrada y junto a ella unas puertas que seguramente guiaban hacia un closet, mientras que por el lado derecho, una enorme cortina ocupaba casi toda la pared, bloqueando el paso del sol que se notaba por entre las fibras. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor y le resultó curioso no haber notado antes el abanico de techo que se encontraba encendido, soplando algo de aire, acompañado de un ligero tintineo cuando las cuerdas que lo accionaban chocaban juntas. Lo observó por un rato sin moverse de su posición pues estaba muy cómodo, necesitaba el reposo a fin de cuentas.

 _¿Qué te mantiene despierto por las noches? Luces cansado._

Aspiró aire lentamente, tratando de hacer uso de la poca paciencia que tenía para ignorar a esa vocecilla molesta que de nuevo pareciera haber surgido para amargarle más la existencia, si es que eso era posible. Exhaló con suavidad para aparentar tranquilidad y por el rabillo del ojo echó una mirada furtiva hacia Vanessa quien parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida, no se movía y respiraba con lentitud. "Al menos uno de los dos va a descansar" pensó.

 _¿Porque habría de importarte? ¿No estarás enamorado de ella, verdad?_

Iori bufó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo sarcásticamente por aquella estúpida conclusión a la que ese murmullo en su cabeza había llegado. Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de una tipa con la que apenas se había acostado un par de veces y de la cual no sabía más que unas cuantas cosas. Y aunque lo estuviera, no iba a permitirse dejarlo aflorar. No era precisamente algo que le gustara admitir abiertamente pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, él no era más que hombre muerto. Involucrarse en una relación sólo traería dolor a la otra parte pues seguramente en algunos años caería preso de la locura al igual que su padre y aunque pudiera sobrevivir a ello, la maldición que corría en su linaje no haría más que terminar con su vida, tarde o temprano.

 _Y con la de tu hermana. No lo olvides._

Movido por las ganas de llevarse una bocanada de tabaco a la boca, se levantó de la cama para ponerse los pantalones encima y así salir un rato, en espera de que pudiera despejarse un poco la mente o por lo menos pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las tontas ideas que aquella voz intentaba meterle dentro de la cabeza. Puso especial atención en vestirse haciendo el menor ruido posible, sin saber que la chica que parecía estar durmiendo estaba completamente despierta y esperando a ver qué es lo que hacía. Iori se acercó a la ventana y con una mano corrió un poco la cortina que la cubría y aquello resultó ser en realidad una salida hacia un balcón que daba al exterior. Perfecto, desde ahí era seguro fumar sin tener que abandonar la habitación y gozando de cierta privacidad.

De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno que fumó apresuradamente, tanto así que en cuestión de un par de minutos ya lo había terminado. Sin tiempo que perder encendió otro pues el primero no había sido suficiente. Estaba nervioso y se puso a observar la calle que se encontraba más abajo, con ambos antebrazos apoyados en la barandilla que le impedía caer al vacío y golpeando el suelo repetidamente con la punta del pie. Aunque intentó hacer a un lado el pensamiento y concentrarse en otra cosa, no podía olvidar ese último comentario. Su padre le había contado todo acerca de su familia, la maldición en sus venas y el cómo tenía que asumir que no viviría mucho, la idea no era para nada agradable pero después de algunos años terminó por aceptarlo. Lo que no había podido digerir todavía era el tener que contárselo a su pequeña hermana, primero había decidido esperar a que llegara a la adolescencia para contárselo, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Esperó a que transcurrieran unos años más y esa plática tan difícil no había llegado todavía, simplemente no encontraba la manera en la que tendría que decírselo y pensar su reacción le resultaba un tanto atemorizante. Las cosas cambiarían y probablemente ella estaría completamente enojada u ofendida por habérselo ocultado por tanto tiempo. Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo hacia la calle, deseando que pudiera hacer lo mismo con sus problemas.

La voz dentro de su mente se rio a carcajadas con ese pensamiento e Iori le contestó haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Sintió la presencia de alguien más pero no se giró a ver, esperó hasta que la chica pelirroja se posó a su lado, un pequeño temblor en el metal de la barandilla le indicó que ella también se había apoyado en el balcón, pero no se giró a verla. Por mera obligación se tendió la caja de cigarrillos con una mano la cual ella rechazó haciendo un gesto con la mano. Un tanto extrañado por la negativa movió la cabeza para verla, el tercer cigarrillo que estaba a punto de encender y que previamente había estado en su boca cayó al suelo y rodó fuera del balcón hacia la calle cuando abrió la boca de la pura sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño.

— Oye… ¿Es…? ¿¡Es esa mi camisa!? —preguntó Iori agachando la cabeza un poco y señalando apenas con el brazo, refiriéndose al atuendo que la chica llevaba puesto. Aunque Vanessa era una chica relativamente alta, la larga camisa no tenía problemas en cubrirla lo suficiente como para no dejar al aire nada demasiado comprometedor a excepción de sus largas piernas.

— Bueno, sí. Me puse lo primero que encontré y… —

— Dámela… —el tono del pelirrojo era bajo y bastante serio.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —

Por supuesto que hablaba en serio, no tenía ningún derecho en ponerse alguna de sus prendas ni para salir un momento, lo encontraba como una falta de respeto. Se movió rápidamente para tomarla por la camisa y quitársela a la fuerza, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verla desnuda. Pero ella era más veloz, rápidamente se introdujo de nuevo a la habitación y se apresuró a correr entre risas hacía el baño con un enfadado Iori siguiéndola de cerca. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para introducirse y sostener la perilla, no abrió ni siquiera cuando él empezó a tocar fuertemente la puerta en evidente molestia.

— ¡Abre ya, si no quieres que rompa la puerta!—le gritó de manera desafiante mientras retrocedía un poco pensando si realmente era buena idea cumplir con su amenaza.

— ¡Tranquilo! —le contestó Vanessa aun riéndose por la tonta furia del pelirrojo—, No seas tan susceptible, me la quitaré en este momento, voy a darme una ducha rápida ¿De acuerdo?

Del otro lado no hubo respuesta.

— Mira, ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte algo de desayunar? Puedes tomar lo que tú gustes.

Nuevamente Iori permaneció en silencio pensando por un momento las palabras de ella. La noche anterior no había tenido oportunidad de comer algo, su propuesta no sonaba tan mal. A excepción de que estaba molesto por el asunto de la camisa. Decidió entonces que tal vez tendría que recurrir a un engaño para poder sorprenderla—: De acuerdo —contestó con voz más serena.

Vanessa suspiró calmadamente y todavía sonriendo por la reacción tan exagerada de Iori, soltó la perilla con cuidado para abrir la llave del agua y que se calentara mientras ella procedía a quitarse la camisa blanca del pelirrojo y la colocaba sobre la tapa del asiento del baño. Toco ligeramente el agua y decidió que ya se había templado a su gusto, así que se introdujo a la ducha. Algunos minutos pasaron y ella estaba colocándose algo de champú en la cabeza cuando el ruido de la puerta del baño se escuchó, Vanessa resopló un poco molesta por la intrusión de Iori y le dijo—: Creí que ibas a comer algo… Si buscas tu camisa esta sobre la…

La cortina que impedía que el agua saliera fuera de la regadera se corrió ligeramente hacia un lado y sin ningún tipo de invitación, el pelirrojo se introdujo bajo el chorro de agua. Vanessa lo miró un tanto confundida, dándose cuenta de que él se había vuelto a desvestir por completo.

— Dijiste que podía tomar lo que quisiera, ¿No es verdad? —la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Iori no se hizo esperar. ¿Ella quería jugar? Él podía ganarle sin duda. Y se lo iba a demostrar ahora mismo— No te hagas la difícil ahora.

 ***/***

Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de de salir de la ducha, Vanessa se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y resopló exhausta al abandonar el baño que se había sofocado un poco a causa del vapor. Iori aún continuaba duchándose y ella había salido después de concluir lo que sería un encuentro íntimo más que agregar a la lista de culpas. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que Iori podía ser un tipo bastante extraño, había un cierto atractivo en él del que le era imposible resistirse. Caminó hacia su habitación en búsqueda de un cepillo que pasarse en el cabello, pero antes de que pudiera peinarse alguien llamó a la puerta. Su sorpresa y nerviosismo no se hicieron esperar, de inicio pensó en no abrir la puerta pero el muy evidente sonido de la ducha podía escucharse hasta afuera, quien estuviera buscándola seguramente tenía la seguridad de que había alguien en casa. Rápidamente fue a colocarse algo de ropa encima antes de acercarse con suma lentitud hacia la puerta y al carecer de mirilla, no tuvo más remedio que abrirla apenas para asomar la cabeza.

— ¡Buenas tardes, señorita! —la estruendosa voz de Ramón seguramente pudo escucharse hasta unos pisos más abajo y a pesar de que él se recargó en la puerta, la pelirroja metió el pie para que fuera incapaz de entrar a la casa.

— ¡V-Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa! —alcanzó a comentar Vanessa con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara.

— ¿Bromeas? Estuve lejos casi 3 semanas, por un momento pensé que no volvería —la fuerza del peso de Ramón sobre la puerta comenzaba a convertirse en un problema, no podía dejarlo pasar a la casa o se metería en un problema grave, "yo tampoco creí que volvieras" pensó ella—. ¡Ah, pero, he regresado con justa razón! Tengo una sorpresa que mostrarte, más bien, la sorpresa se mostrará ante ti…

Ramón se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y esto la relajó un poco, pero cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, una silueta familiar apareció de pronto a un lado de él, simulando con sus dedos índice y pulgar una pistola que apuntó directamente al rostro de Vanessa. Fingió dispararla levantando el brazo hacia arriba para finalmente decir con una voz suave—: _Bang-kyu_

— Imposible… —dijo la pelirroja en un tono de voz un tanto bajo mientras soltaba la puerta para cubrirse la boca de la pura impresión, como si tratara de ocultar la sonrisa de alegría que apenas estaba dibujándose en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que había perdido contacto con la rubia pues ambas vivían en lugares opuestos del globo, que ahora se encontraran resultaba ser toda una suerte.

Aprovechando la distracción de Vanessa, Ramón se coló por un lado de ella para introducirse al departamento. Mientras tanto la pelirroja se ocupaba de saludar a Mary, a quien no tuvo más remedio que dejar entrar apresuradamente para poder mantener el control sobre Ramón, ya que él resultaba más problemático. Aunque el agua había dejado de correr en la regadera, esperaba que tan sólo a Iori no se le ocurriera abandonar en el baño, dejándolos a ambos en evidencia de paso.

— ¿A que debo esta sorpresa? —le pelirroja no hizo ningún intento por cerrar la puerta, tal vez podría convencerlos de irse pronto.

— Encontré a Mary mientras viajaba de regreso hacia acá, pensé que los tres podríamos tener una pequeña reunión, ya sabes, ponernos al día, intercambiar algo de información….

— ¡Me parece excelente! Hey, hay un bar a dos cuadras de aquí, ¿Por qué no los espero allá? —interrumpió Vanessa señalando la puerta y sonriendo ampliamente para fingir, esperando que su plan funcionara.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te esperamos nosotros a que termines de arreglarte? —preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja, algo en el comportamiento de Vanessa le indicaba nerviosismo y esto le resultaba interesante pero por más que miraba a su alrededor no podía encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

— Bueno… E-es que aún tengo unas pocas cosas de las que ocuparme, ¡Y los lugares se llenan rápido! No quisiera que nos quedáramos sin mesa, ¿Saben? —la mentira a medias parecía bastante convincente pero el sonido de algo cayendo en el interior del baño llamó la atención de los 3 agentes.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hay alguien adentro?—una súbita preocupación invadió a Ramón, quien se preparaba para caminar en dirección al baño cuando un objeto casi le hace tropezar. Se balanceo ágilmente en un pie para no perder el equilibrio y retrocedió unos pocos pasos bajando la vista, en el suelo frente a él estaba un estuche largo que miró con extrañeza — ¿Y esto?

Vanessa suspiró un tanto molesta por tantas preguntas, no creía que tuviera que dar explicaciones de cada cosa que ocurría dentro de su hogar por lo que se cruzó de brazos antes de replicar molesta—: Claro que no, probablemente el viento tiró alguna botella dentro del baño. Y en cuanto a eso —dijo mientras señalaba el objeto del suelo—, se trata de…

— De un instrumento musical —Mary completó la frase por ella, sonriendo un poco al encontrar una nueva pista pero que realmente no revelaba mucho, tendría que seguir buscando para llegar al meollo del asunto.

— ¿Compraste una guitarra? —el chico giró un poco la cabeza, mirando a la pelirroja con algo de confusión.

— ¿Y que si lo hice? Pensé que se vería bien en mi pared —Vanessa miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algún lugar donde colocarla a pesar de que esa revelación no era sino otra mentira más. Esta vez su tono reflejaba todavía más el enfado que estaba sintiendo—. No sé a qué vienen tantas preguntas, no es como si tuviera que dar explicaciones y mucho menos a ti…

— Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva… —Ramón intentó suavizar un poco más su tono, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había logrado enfadarla y ahora tendría que encontrar un modo de ponerla de buen humor nuevamente o se esfumarían sus oportunidades de salir ese día.

Mientras los dos discutían al respecto, Mary aprovecho y dando pequeños pasos cortos simuló dar una vuelta por la sala, distrayéndose con cosas como los muebles o algunas decoraciones hasta que logró colocarse exactamente detrás de Vanessa. Cuando consideró que seguían lo suficientemente enfrascados en la charla, decidió echar un pequeño vistazo hacia donde creía que probablemente estaba el dormitorio de la pelirroja, seguro que ahí ocultaba algo. Se llevó una gran decepción al ver la cama deshecha, la puerta del armario abierta dejando ver que no había nadie escondido dentro y algo de ropa sucia desperdigada por el suelo. Estaba a punto de volver a la sala cuando eso último llamó su atención y la hizo detenerse en seco, giró de nuevo la cabeza y se encontró con unos pantalones de mezclilla, lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que no podían pertenecer a la pelirroja. Sonrió al haber satisfecho su curiosidad y pensó que tal vez era buena idea echarle una mano, ya tendría tiempo de hacerle un interrogatorio más tarde.

— ¡De acuerdo! —dijo con voz potente una vez que se encontró de vuelta en la sala, era aparente que nadie se había dado cuenta de la corta investigación que había realizado—, creo que han debatido lo suficiente pero me estoy aburriendo y no quiero quedarme sin mesa. Nos vamos —sentenció caminando hacia Ramón y tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo hacia la puerta. El chico no opuso resistencia alguna, pero por cualquier eventualidad, Vanessa lo empujó ligeramente por la espalda para asegurarse que cruzara el portal. La pelirroja estaba aliviada, al menos tendría tiempo de encargarse de Yagami sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

— ¡Oye, espera! ¿Pero vas a alcanzarnos, no? —el chico se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, negándose a poner un pie afuera sin antes asegurarse de la presencia de a quien consideraba su chica.

— Claro, claro, sólo déjame terminar con mis asuntos, ¿De acuerdo? —

Mary terminó por sacarlo fuera de la casa y lanzándole las llaves de su motocicleta, lo mando a bajar para que fuera calentando el motor. Ramón acató la orden inmediatamente, estaba demasiado contento por poder ver a la pelirroja de nuevo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que eso sólo era una distracción obvia de parte de la rubia para poder quedarse a solas con Vanessa. La mayor se recargó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró un tanto aliviada, ya había comenzado a pensar que iba a encontrarse en una incómoda situación dentro de su propia casa.

— Te veo en un rato, entonces —comentó Mary despidiéndose con la mano y haciendo un ademán para perderse en el pasillo que daba al elevador, pero antes de eso, se dio la vuelta para agregar—. Por cierto, más te vale que al venir me cuentes quien es el galán que escondes dentro de casa. Ni creas que te he salvado por nada —la cara de circunstancias de Vanessa fue lo último que vio antes de girarse nuevamente para alejarse, todavía sonriendo mientras debatía en su cabeza los posibles candidatos para el hombre que al parecer había conquistado a la pelirroja.


End file.
